


The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge

by NympheSama



Series: The Campfire Chronicles [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character swap, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Novelisation, Oral Sex, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Thriller, Violence, chiller, possible Threesome - M/M/M, story in a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor and the gang have decided to hold a weekly campfire story night... and up first is Taylor.He weaves a tale with a glimpse into a twisted, supernatural world; where he seeks answers and instead finds more than he bargained for.Will he unravel the mystery of the 'Haunted' Elysian Lodge, or will he be claimed by the darkness within?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mishamigos
> 
> Ignore that please XD Anyway; this is something i wanted to do for awhile - I was never sure how to before but; what the heck, lets give it a twirl ;)  
> So; Endless Summer does Braidwood Manor - please let me know what you think, if you read <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting of Elysian Lodge.**

**Prologue.**

“Oh, c’mon already guys!” Taylor pleaded, half bouncing on the balls of his feet as he impatiently ushered his friends towards the beach behind The Celestial Hotel. “What’s with the super slow walking already?” He complained, pouting when Zahra flipped the bird at him while Craig and Raj sniggered openly at the girl’s behaviour. “Okay, that is just... rude. Also, uncalled for.” He sniffed, ignoring the trio’s laughter as he turned his eyes to the rest of the group, his fingers tapping a staccato beat against his thigh as he gestured wildly for his friends to hurry up.

“Taylor, you realise you woke most of us up for this?” Diego asked as he stepped up beside him, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I know we said ‘midnight stories around a campfire’ and all, but... dude; that doesn’t mean we have to start _now_.” He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face as Taylor scowled and nudged him towards the beach with the others.

“It’s literally only just sunset, Diego...” Taylor snickered, rolling his eyes at his friends attempt to fool him. “Don’t gimme that fake sleep crap, I know what you and Varyyn were doing dude.” Taylor replied, his scowl morphing into a grin when Diego yelped and blinked at him owlishly. “Nothing to be ashamed of Diego, we’ve all done it.” He said, winking at his friend playfully as he smirked and leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially. “Jake likes it when I wear the frilly, lacey stuff too...”

“Dude! You-“

“Boy Scout, stop tormentin’ ya friends.” Jake sighed, walking up to Taylor’s side and curling an arm about his waist as he dropped his chin to Taylor’s shoulder. “... what is it ya tormentin’ him about anyway? Short Stuff ain’t exactly got a lotta secrets.” He mused, a content purr rumbling from his chest when Taylor half turned and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

“Just a... mutual interest.” Taylor said evasively, laughter and mischief in his eyes as Varyyn approached with a faintly confused expression and ushered a furiously blushing Diego towards the beach without pausing to discover the cause of his lover’s embarrassment. “C’mon, Top Gun, you’re an ex military man... can’t you get these guys moving a little faster?” He pleaded, gesturing to where the rest of their friends were dawdling at the back of the group, chatting animatedly as they ambled along the path. “Please? For me?” He pleaded, pouting as he met his lovers gaze.

Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he attempted to resist his lover for all of three short lived seconds, before he whistled sharply, the loud, shrill sound cutting through the air around them and silencing their friends abruptly. “Last one to this ‘lil pow wow will be stuck sittin’ next to me and Taylor, and I ain’t ashamed to admit; I’m gonna be pawin’ at him and makin’ out with him as much as I’m physically able...” He called, chuckling in amusement when their friends quickened their pace and trotted quickly to the campfire. He turned to Taylor with a lopsided grin, amusement in his cerulean eyes as he winked at him playfully. “Mission accomplished. What’s my reward?” He snickered, his arm tightening around Taylor’s waist as he pulled him closer.

“I feel like I should be offended by this entire exchange somehow.” Taylor muttered, frowning as he looked after his friends for a moment, before turning back to Jake with a fond grin. “But, you _did_ do what I asked, so I can’t _really_ be mad...” He hummed, his fingers splaying across Jake’s chest as he slowly trailed them up to his shoulders and finally looped around the back of his neck. “Your reward... is my _eternal_ love and gratitude.” He said, snickering when Jake’s free hand slipped unsubtly into his back pocket.

“Any chance of somethin’ a lil more uh... physical?” Jake mused quietly, smirking as Taylor bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Like, say... and this is a totally random, not at all premeditated thought, mind you... but, somethin’ like say; the personal acquaintance of my dick and your mouth?” He suggested with feigned nonchalance, as Taylor finally broke his own resolve and snorted with amusement.

“C’mon Grandpa, plenty of time for that after the party’s over.” Mike snickered, swatting the back of Jake’s head playfully as he paused beside them, casting a sly wink at Taylor before refocusing on his best friend’s baleful scowl with a countering grin. “Aw don’t look at me like that, else I’m gonna be inclined to thinkin’ ya don’t want me sittin’ next to ya’s afterall.” He said, tipping his head to the remaining three seats.

“Why ain’t I surprised ya bringin’ up the rear, ya perverted bastard.” Jake groused, pouting as he turned back to Taylor’s smug and amused grin. “And ya can cut off whatever little idea’s cookin’ in there right now, Boy Scout.” He added petulantly, jabbing an accusatory but gentle finger to Taylor’s temple. “Bad enough ya convinced me to let him watch, let alone whatever else ya got goin’ on in that crazy, beautiful head ya got.”

“You know, you say that like you didn’t enjoy it...” Taylor sighed, smiling as Jake’s cheeks flushed a guilty pink around his stubble. “I happen to know otherwise. Plus...” He added, leaning closer to whisper in Jake’s ear, as he cast his eyes towards Mike and winked suggestively. “I also happen to know... you wouldn’t be as opposed as you make out to having it happen again. Or, to having him take a more... _hands on,_ role...”

“Hey, so far as I’m concerned, he can keep his damn hands _off_ ya.” Jake groused, though he didn’t deny the idea any further. He groaned and cast a frustrated scowl at his best friend, sighing heavily through his nose. “Ya know, ya entirely to blame for all of this.” He insisted, looking away as Mike snorted and laughed, jostling his shoulder to Jake’s playfully.

“Don’t get ya panties in a bunch, Grandpa.” He snickered, rolling his eyes as the three of them strolled after the others. “If ya that up in arms about it, ya can tie mine up so I can’t get handsy at all. How’s that for ya?” He asked, sharing a brief glance of amusement with Taylor as Jake noticeably hesitated to consider the idea. “Heh, and _I’m_ the pervert, huh?” Mike laughed quietly, shaking his head as they caught up to the group and approached the three remaining seats.

Jake’s hand slid into Taylor’s forcing him to pause as he dropped back for a heartbeat, watching with a raised brow as Mike sat down at the furthest right seat, before walking around his best friend to sit beside him; blocking him from Taylor while childishly sticking his tongue out. “Oh my god, you’re so ridiculous...” Taylor gasped, laughing as he realised Jake’s intentions. He shook his head as Mike laughed with him, both amused rather than offended by Jake’s foolishness; knowing that behind closed doors, the pilot was an altogether different person.

“Come on, brah,” Craig called, his legs parted to allow Zahra to lean back against him, basking in the heat of the roaring campfire as she nestled within the former football player’s strong arms. “Let’s get this party started! What’s your story gonna be about, Taylor?” He asked eagerly, his chin dropping to Zahra’s shoulder as she smirked and rubbed her hands along his thighs where they guarded her sides.

“I’m guessing a romance...” Quinn hummed thoughtfully, tapping her finger to her lip as Taylor grinned and wiggled his brows suggestively. “He’s too much of a lover to pick anything else.” She giggled, as Taylor snorted and threw the pilot beside him a lopsided grin.

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” Diego asked with feigned innocence, a wicked smirk curling his lips until his best friend turned towards him with a wide grin, cupping his ear as Diego’s confidence buckled beneath his embarrassment. “Uh, ‘cause that’s... totally what I was gonna say too...” He muttered awkwardly, averting his eyes with a small cough as Taylor snickered smugly.

“Nah, Boy Scout’s all about the action.” Jake commented, his hand discreetly squeezing his lovers ass where nobody could see. “All about the hero love interest, come crashin’ in and savin’ the damsel in distress at the last moment.” He said, smirking when Taylor leaned away slightly so he could frown up at his lover.

“Did you just assume you were the hero of my story?” He asked, raising a brow at the pilots far too innocent expression and light shrug of his shoulder. “And, did you also just make me out to be a damsel in distress?” He added, his lip twitching with amusement despite his efforts, as Jake spread his palms in blatantly feigned innocence.

“You’re both surely wrong.” Aleister drawled, peering over from where he leaned against a tree, allowing Grace to use him as an overgrown pillow to lean against herself. “Given Taylor’s ultimate foolishness, I suspect we’re in for what would loosely pass as a comedy... to most simpleton minds, at least.” He said, smiling faintly as Grace swatted him playfully for his dry witted comments.

“I weirdly feel both complimented and insulted by that, Aleister...” Taylor snorted, rolling his eyes as he chuckled and looked around his friends fondly. “But, as it so happens; you’re all wrong... and you’re all right.” He said, his amusement clear when he made his friends jump by throwing a handful of dust into the fire to make it’s flames burst and crackle briefly. “This story is everything in one; but it’s also a mystery... I call it, ‘The Haunting of the Elysian Lodge’.” He said leadingly, flashing a grin around the circle of his friends. “And it begins with our very attractive, very smart and hilarious, ultimately wonderful lead character; coincidentally named Taylor-“

“Taylor!” Michelle scolded, though she laughed as she shook her head in exasperation at him. “Don’t be so conceited... do it properly!” She insisted, leaning against Sean’s side with a content sigh, as she drew her knees to her chest and ignored Taylor’s pout.

“Urgh, fine...” Taylor finally relented, though his childish pout morphed into a genuine smile of affection, as Jake kissed his shoulder in encouragement, while also playfully wrestling with Mike to keep him from reaching behind Jake to squeeze Taylor’s shoulder in support himself. “Then I suppose it started... in the middle of an ordinary night...” He began, looking into the fire as he began to weave his tale.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayou <3
> 
> I am officially both loving and despairing of this story - I clearly forgot some major points; but, I think I still managed to wrangle it okay... also; my laptop hates me and keeps dying randomly. But nvm that - cuz I got this finished! (At last!)
> 
> hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting of Elysian Lodge.**

**Nightmares.**

Taylor woke abruptly in a cold sweat, the darkness constricting around him as his heart raced, frantic at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. “H-hello?” He called, swallowing thickly as his mouth turned dry. Floorboards creaked just outside his bedroom door, a shadow creeping along the threshold; stark against the light which shone beneath the door. Taylor sat up slowly, his eyes locked onto the shadow as it lingered ominously for a long pause, before a knock sounded at the door.

For reasons Taylor couldn’t explain even to himself, he scooted to the back corner of his bed, his throat suddenly constricting and forcing him to keep quiet; silently wishing and hoping that whoever was outside his room would just move on, but sensing deep down in his heart, that they would not. “Whoever’s there...” He called when he finally found his voice, attempting to feign a confidence he did not in any way feel. “Stay out! I... I have a knife!” He lied, scowling at the door as he huddled in the corner of his bed, drawing the covers to his chest. “You don’t scare me!”

Taylor yelped as the knocking sounded again, harder and louder than before; his teeth seeming to vibrate with every fall of the visitor’s fist upon the wooden barrier between them. “Who the hell are you?!” Taylor demanded, his eyes wide as he stared at the door fearfully, half hoping it was one of his friends pulling an extremely unfunny prank which he knew he would laugh at in the light of the following day. “Just go... please...” He pleaded, covering his ears with his hands and screwing his eyes shut tight for an intense heartbeat.

His eyes flew open as the door started to bend with a deafening crack, the wood splintering inward until finally; the door flew straight off its hinges. “No!” Taylor yelled, his heart racing as his breath quickened, pressing himself back into the corner wall. “Stay out!” He demanded, his eyes locked to the silhouetted figure, looming in his broken doorway; wreathed in fire. “Please...” He pleaded, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he shook his head slowly. “ _Please_... don’t come in!” He whispered fervently, desperately wishing the figure would go away.

“Did you forget me?” Rasped a cold voice, the figure drawing closer as the flames spread through the room, choking the air with smoke. “Did you forget... what you _did_ to me?” They demanded, as Taylor’s lip trembled, his heart aching as he shook his head vehemently, lowering his covers as he crawled to the edge of his bed; his eyes locked onto the figure with heartache and grief. “What you did...” The figure rasped, their blatant fury rising as the flames licked higher into the room. “To your only _sister_?!”

Taylor coughed, covering his mouth with the crook of his arm as his heart throbbed with pain. “Quinn, please...” He begged, lowering his arm to gaze at the shrouded figure beseechingly. “I didn’t do anything!” He insisted, scrubbing a hand across his eyes, as his tears began to fall. “Just... just leave me alone!” He pleaded, shaking his head as he closed his eyes in distress.

“You know I can’t do that.” Quinn replied, her voice quieting as her fury briefly abated. Slowly, Quinn’s arm rose, stretching towards Taylor as if longing to comfort him. Taylor’s eyes peeled open to reveal a raw pain, reaching for his sister similarly; until her hand shot straight past his own and closed around his throat.

“Ah!” He gasped, his eyes widening in fear and shock combined. “Quinn!” He cried pleadingly, his hand scrabbling desperately at his sister’s; attempting to claw it from his throat. “Let me _go_!” He begged, staring up to where her face was shrouded by shadows. _I have to get away..._ He thought urgently, choking beneath his sister’s unrelenting hold. Forcing himself to ignore the awful threat to his life, Taylor began to chant words which were sadly, far too familiar beneath his breath. “Wake up, Taylor!” He muttered, coughing as Quinn’s hand tightened on his throat briefly. “This is just a dream... just a dream, just like before... just like they all said.” He whispered frantically, failing to quell the rising panic of his flustered heart rate. Taylor’s panic swelled, his breath catching as Quinn clutched his throat tightly in her grasp. “I just have to _wake_ _up_!” He cried, closing his eyes against the nightmares, but the grip on his throat only grew tighter.

“Open your eyes, little brother...” Quinn whispered, the barest hint of long forgotten laughter in her mockingly sweet tone. “This is no dream.” She promised, a snarl escaping her throat as Taylor stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut tighter. “ _You_ made me like this..!” Quinn cried, her voice trembling as a furious and powerful roar. “And now... I’ll return the favour.” She promised darkly, as Taylor choked and finally peeled his eyes open to frown at her.

“W-what do you mean?!” He demanded, his frown morphing to a scowl as he tried and failed to shift his sister’s hand from his throat again. “I didn’t do anything!” He repeated insistently, his heart crashing against his ribs as Quinn began to growl, squeezing his throat with a supernatural strength.

“ _Liar_!” She roared, flames crackling and soaring around her as her temper raged, casting away the shadows which had obscured her. Taylor gasped, his heart seeming to stop in his chest as he stared at his sister in horror. Her skin was warped; marred by burns and welts, her long red hair missing in huge clumps and one eye held a milky sheen.

As Taylor stared at his sister, the scene around him blazed a dazzling white; and moments later he jolted awake once more, gulping a desperate lungful of air, his bed sheets gripped tightly within his balled fists. “Oh god...” He choked, raising a hand to his throat and wincing at the lingering pain from his nightmare. _Why does this keep happening?_ He wondered, running a hand through his hair as he swallowed thickly. He drew a shuddering breath, raising himself from his bed and grabbing his phone off the nightstand, quickly dialling a number he already knew by heart. “Diego... it’s Taylor.” He said as soon as the call was answered, ignoring his best friends tired groan as he glanced at a picture of himself and Quinn on the wall; both smiling and sharing a giant birthday cake. “I need to talk. Now.” He said, his heart aching at the ever present sense of loss which he felt.

“C’mon, dude... I’ve only just woken up!” Diego complained tiredly, as Taylor sucked in a deep breath and tried to smother the tickle of guilt which nibbled at his gut. “I haven’t even had any coffee or-“ Diego broke off abruptly, either sensing Taylor’s state from his tense silence, or catching  the tiny sob of grief which escaped him before he could slap his hand over his mouth. “Oh... _oh_!” He gasped, his tiredness seeming to disappear as Taylor heard a rustling from the other end of the call. “Uh, okay... gimme twenty minutes to get myself decent, okay?” He asked, groaning briefly as Taylor sagged with relief.

“Dude... thankyou.” He breathed, his relief palpable in his tone as he swung his legs from his bed. “I’ll get dressed and head over.” He said, ignoring his best friends grumbling as he hopped to his feet and ended the call, dropping his phone to the nightstand as he went to find some clothes. “Okay, clean... clean... not clean, ew...” He muttered, tossing random items of clothing into either a small pile on the bed or his wash basket. “Okay, this should do.” He said, eyeing his jeans and red t-shirt ensemble thoughtfully, before shrugging and quickly throwing his clothes on. “Perfect.” He huffed, glancing in the mirror briefly before grabbing his phone and hurrying out of his room; dashing through his home and barely remembering to pick up his thick blue winter coat, before barrelling out the front door like a veritable whirlwind in his haste to meet his best friend.

Taylor’s heart raced wildly as he trotted down the street, still locked into the horror and pain of the familiar nightmare. He shivered, slipping on his coat and zipping it up as he glanced around at the whitened world. Crystallized snowflakes glittered in windowsills, pathways lined with small banks of snow from where they’d been cleared with shovels. His breath fogged before him as he cupped his hands and blew on them briefly, before giving up and stuffing them into his pockets, hunching his shoulders as he increased his pace from a trot to a jog. He was relieved when he strolled into the nearby, campus coffee shop ten minutes later, looking around briefly before walking to the counter and ordering two large coffee’s; one with only cream and another with a ridiculous amount of sugar. When his order was ready, he turned and did another take of the cafe, his eyes lighting with relief as he spotted Diego sat in a booth. He hurried over, setting his friends too sugary drink down with a wrinkle of his nose, before sitting across from him.

“So, I take it from your dose of crazy bed hair, that the dreams are getting worse?” His best friend asked seriously, though he flicked a fond gaze to Taylor’s hair. He frowned, reaching up curiously to find his short red hair was neither brushed nor spiked how he usually styled it, though for once; he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“They’re not just dreams.” He insisted, scowling at his friend briefly as Diego raised his palms towards him in placation, already anticipating the long standing argument. “Please, Diego, please; I’m telling you! They’re _not_ just dreams!” He repeated hotly, his expression darkening when Diego’s expression softened with sympathy.

“I’m sorry, dude... but they _are_.” Diego insisted just as stubbornly as Taylor, shaking his head sadly as Taylor averted his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out waspishly. “Dude, I loved her too... but Quinn is-“ he paused, sucking in a deep, trembling breath before forcing himself to continue. “Your sister’s _gone_ , Taylor... and she isn’t coming back.” He said gently, as if trying to soothe a wild animal.

“I _know_ she’s not, Diego.” Taylor bit out, barely keeping himself from barking at his friend for the poorly concealed pity in his gaze. “I identified the body myself, you remember? When they pulled her out of what was left of her car.” He snarked, ashamed of the small stab of vindictive pleasure he felt, when Diego averted his eyes with the faintest hint of an embarrassed blush. “But she’s...” He continued, sighing and running a hand through his unruly hair. “She’s not at rest.” He finally said, his expression softened slightly, though his eyes narrowed thoughtfully at his coffee mug. “She’s angry...” He said, swallowing thickly as guilt, shame and nausea all clamoured within his gut. “Angry at _me_.”

“But _why_?” Diego sighed, rolling his eyes at the long repeated argument, turning to his friend with an exasperated frown. “What possible reason, could Quinn have to be angry at you?” He asked, as Taylor pointedly looked away, unable to meet his best friends gaze. “Dude, you two were as close as close could be... she loved you! Nothing made her happier than knowing you didn’t-“

“All I know,” Taylor said loudly, as Diego sighed at the interruption but allowed him to take over the conversation. “Is that I can’t take another night of this, Diego.” He said brokenly, a hiccupped sob erupting from his throat as he remembered all the terrifying night’s he’d had to endure so far. He finally looked back at his friend, as Diego bit his lip worriedly. “I have to go to the Elysian Lodge. _Today_.” He insisted, as Diego groaned and flopped back against the side of the booth in obvious dejection. “Can you drive me there, or not?” Taylor asked quietly, his gaze pleading as he peered across the booth at Diego and laid his hands on the table, unconsciously leaning towards his friend.

“You mean, can I help you put yourself in an incredibly dangerous situation?” Diego demanded, scowling as he stared back across the table at Taylor. A muscle ticked in his jaw, as he clamped his mouth shut, exhaling heavily through his nose as he seemed to bite back the rest of his bitter thoughts on Taylor’s plan.

“Please, Obi-Wan Diego...” He said quietly, his lips quirking with the tiniest hint of amusement as he thought of a way to potentially thaw his best friend’s ire. “You’re my only hope.” He said seriously, though he smiled softly when Diego snorted despite his best efforts, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to his sugary coffee and toyed with the edge of his cup. “Seriously, Diego... you’re the only person I can trust with this. Please... _help_ _me_.” He pleaded as earnestly as he could.

Diego sighed, leaning forward and reaching to take Taylor’s hand in his own, as his expression finally softened. “Don’t you _get_ it, assbutt?” He asked quietly, his own gaze tormented as he met Taylor’s eyes pleadingly. “If something happened to you... I’d _never_ forgive myself, dude.” He said imploringly, his eyes searching Taylor’s desperately. “You and Quinn... you were both like siblings to me. I know the loss I feel is nothing, compared to your own grief dude, but please... I don’t want to lose you too.” He said, swallowing thickly as Taylor squeezed his hand in understanding. “I want to protect you, dude... I want to help you get your head straight, so you can get on with your life and-“

“That’s not something I can do.” Taylor said, exhaling sharply and shaking his head as he met his best friends frustrated gaze determinedly. “At least, not right _now_ , dude.” He added, attempting to squeeze Diego’s hand again, only for his friend to pull away; leaning back in his seat as he let out a dejected sigh.

They sat in silence for a long moment, Taylor’s eyes on his coffee as he thought of his sister and whatever hell he sensed her to be stuck in. “Let’s just... pretend, that I’m willing to go along with this...” Diego finally said, speaking slowly as Taylor glanced over at him, to find he was staring at the ceiling. “I still don’t understand what you’re actually hoping to find in some... old resort.” He said, sighing as he lowered his gaze at last to peer at Taylor sceptically. “You can’t seriously expect to find _ghosts_ there... right?”

“I’ve done the research, Diego.” Taylor repeated for what felt like the thousandth time, his brow furrowing in frustration as he pouted at his best friend. “The Elysian Lodge, is for real...” He insisted, lowering his eyes to his barely touched coffee. “If there’s _anywhere_ I can learn what causes spirits to linger after death...” He said, shaking his head as he sighed wearily, suddenly exhausted in a far deeper sense than just having his nights sleep disturbed again. “It’s there.” He said thickly, looking back at his friend as Diego ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

“Spirits?” He scoffed, frowning as he shook his head and met Taylor’s pleading gaze with a frustrated glare. “This isn’t an episode of Ghost Hunters, Taylor... this is real life.” He said, emphasizing his final words by leaning forward and knocking sharply on the table.

“I know how it sounds.” Taylor said quietly, meeting Diego’s incredulous gaze with a steady look of his own, refusing to back down. “But for my sister’s sake... I have to try something. She’d have done the same for me.” He said, blinking back the tears of loss and grief he felt forming as he sucked in a deep breath and rearranged his face into a determined scowl. “Now, are you going to drive me? Or am I going to have to take a bus?” He asked firmly, his leg jiggling with an almost imperceptible nervous twitch below the table, as he waited in tense silence for his best friend to answer.

For all of five seconds, Diego remained silent. His jaw tightened briefly, before he sighed and rolled his eyes, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Okay, okay...” He finally relented, his reluctance clear in his tone. “I’ll drive you there after my shift.” He agreed, turning his head to peer out the window as he swallowed heavily and slowly shook his head. “I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, dude...”

Taylor smiled, his eyes lit with relief and gratitude as he reached across the table and squeezed his best friends hand. “Me too.” He said, laughing when Diego groaned and turned back to him, an accusatory finger already raising itself to jab at his shoulder. “Alright, alright... I do. I promise, dude. I need to do this.” He said assuredly, grinning brightly as Diego snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering beneath his breath as Taylor sat back and finally drank his coffee.

They fell into a more comfortable conversation, before parting ways for the day. Taylor waved his friend off, before quickly returning to his apartment and beginning to pack his bag for his short ‘vacation’ with what he hoped were some helpful, amenable spirits. “What does one wear to impress potential new ghost acquaintances?” He wondered aloud, before laughing at himself and tossing a random bunch of clothes into his bag. By the time Diego showed up in the afternoon, after he’d finished his shift at a small bookstore he worked in, Taylor was ready to stroll straight out the door and hop into the passenger seat of his best friend’s car; turning to watch the landscape fly by as Diego reluctant drove him to the supposedly haunted building.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Diego grumbled for the thirty seventh time since Taylor had climbed into the car and they’d set off, not that Taylor had been counting his friends disgruntled mumblings, of course.

“Cheer up,” he snorted playfully, turning to face his best friend and flashing him a cocky grin. “It’s not like you’re driving me to an execution, you know.” He said, rolling his eyes at his friends melancholy with a fond chuckle.

Diego sighed, grimacing as he glanced at Taylor before staring back through the windscreen ahead of them. “Sure feels like it.” He muttered petulantly, as Taylor snickered and shifted his position, leaning closer to his friend so he could flick his ear playfully.

“Well then, you should make the most of our last moments together.” He insisted, clearing his throat and sitting straighter as he pointed an invisible wand at Diego. “Be fun! _Now_!” He commanded regally, pretending to fix a crown atop his hair.

Diego snorted despite his best efforts, looking over at Taylor’s beaming grin and finally laughing at his foolish behaviour. “Okay, okay.” He sighed, smirking as he cast a sly glance at his best friend, causing Taylor to raise a brow at him in suspicion. “How about a nice game of, _I Spy_? I’ll start.” He said, his grin growing when Taylor groaned in exasperation. “I spy, with my little eye... something... white.” He said smugly, as Taylor sighed in weary resignation.

“ _Please_ tell me it’s not snow.” He pleaded, pouting as he folded his arms over his chest and turning his head back to peer out the window again, shaking his head despite the amused twitch of his lips.

“Hey, its the first thing I saw.” Diego defended, sniggering and breaking out in a fond grin as Taylor finally burst out laughing, unable to keep his amusement contained any longer. He turned back to his friend, their eyes meeting briefly as Diego glanced over at him, before looking back at the road determinedly.

“Thanks for always cheering me up, Diego...” Taylor finally huffed, shaking his head fondly as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Dude... why do you put up with me, anyway?” He asked quietly, recalling the various times he’d convinced his best friend to help him out with one of his hair brained ideas; and well aware of his friends current level of dislike for his current plan.

“Mostly out of habit by now, I think.” Diego hummed with dry and playful wit, sniggering when Taylor gasped in feigned shock and outrage. “Plus, you’re one of the less annoying people at Hartfeld.” He added, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Pfft, thanks, Diego.” Taylor scoffed, barely keeping his laughter in check to reply. “You’re...” He began, pausing as a wide grin spread across his face. “Fairly tolerable yourself.” He finally snickered, smirking when Diego feigned a sigh and shook his head, though his wide grin belied his behaviour.

“Maybe I spoke too soon...” He teased, as Taylor finally laughed and swatted his friends shoulder, shaking his head and looking down at his lap with his fond grin lingering on his face. “Dude... c’mon. We’ve been friends so long, I have more memories of being around you than of being around my parents.” Diego snorted after a short pause, glancing at Taylor as he looked back up at his friend. “You’re practically my brother, dude. I’ll always be here for you.” He said warmly, as Taylor felt his heart flood with warmth at the words. “Especially if its to whack you round the head and tell you that you’re being an idiot.” He added, reaching over to swat Taylor round the head quickly. “Idjit.”

“Hey!” Taylor laughed, pouting that he was unable to jostle his friend as he drove. “Urgh, you’re such an assbutt...” He complained fondly, as Diego turned off from the highway and onto an older, less used road. “Wow.” He breathed, as the hustle and bustle of the motorway disappeared almost instantly, peering through the back window curiously to see the busy roads had already been obscured from view.

Diego craned his neck to look up through the windshield, as the landscape continued to change around them. “Wow...” He breathed in similar awe to Taylor, his eyes wide as he slowed the car to a crawl. “Look at those trees!” He exclaimed, eyeing the tall and ominously looming woodlands to either side of their vehicle.

“ _You_ look at the road!” Taylor cried, gripping the dashboard tightly. He gasped as he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as Diego’s headlights swept across the road ahead of them. “All the snow...” He whispered, glancing across to meet Diego’s eyes briefly, before they both quickly looked back out the windshield. “It’s almost untouched out here. No other cars in sight, either.” He continued, looking back at Diego when he snorted roughly.

“I’m not surprised.” He scoffed, smirking as he looked across at Taylor slyly. “Who in their right mind would want to drive all the way out to Nowhereville Lodge?” He snickered, as Taylor rolled his eyes, but was unable to prevent a small smile quirking his lips. “So...” Diego sighed, as he finally got a grip on his minor giggles, his hand tightening on the wheel as he peered over at Taylor nervously. “Do you finally want to tell me more about this place? You’ve always been pretty evasive about it before but...” He hesitated, sucking in a deep breath as Taylor’s small smile faded slowly. “Like, why is it so haunted?” Diego pushed on, glancing at Taylor worriedly, as he took a turn to sigh wearily.

“Well...” He huffed, resigning himself to explaining to his friend; and figuring he owed him an explanation, considering his aide with his latest crazy task. Taylor fought to keep a straight face, lowering his voice to an ominous drawl as he smirked at his friend. “It was a dark and stormy night...” He began, as Diego snorted and began to snigger. “The wind howled mournfully through the hills,” Taylor continued dramatically, waving his hands in emphasis. “Like the cry of a-“

“Whoa, dude...” Diego finally laughed, shaking his head as he turned to glance at Taylor with a fond, lopsided grin. “It’s not _that_ long of a drive. Just gimme the facts, assbutt.” He huffed, shaking his head as Taylor pouted at him.

“You’re no fun.” He groused, folding his arms over his chest and attempting to appear petulant, though his grin quickly returned. “All right, here’s what happened...” He relented, snickering briefly, before sobering and recalling the numerous sites of information he’d cross checked and researched. “So... The Elysian Lodge was built around the turn of the last century for the Rourke family, who’d just arrived over here from England-“

“Wait, Rourke?!” Diego choked, glancing over at Taylor with wide eyes, ignorant of the flat and unimpressed glare Taylor wore at his interruption. “You mean, like... Aleister?” He asked, frowning as Taylor remained pointedly silent for a moment longer. “... sorry.” He muttered, shrugging briefly as he looked back at the road.

“Ahem, yes... how do you think I managed to wrangle all the red tape and even allowed to come out here?” Taylor asked, rolling his eyes before raising a brow and watching Diego drive. “Can I continue now, mister interrupt-a-story?” He demanded haughtily, as Diego waved his hand in vague, dismissive apology. “Assbutt.” Taylor muttered, before sighing and trying to remember where he’d left off. “So, uh... by all accounts, life was pretty idyllic; until the father went off to war.”

“So, Aleister’s grandpa was a man of honour then, huh?” Diego hummed, snorting to himself as he watched the road ahead of them carefully. “Guess he must have forgotten to pass that gene on to his son.” He sniffed, his lip curling at the thought of their friends father, who’d died the previous year; attempting to evade arrest for embezzlement, fraud and perjury. “So... let me guess; this is where things get ugly?” Diego asked, clearing his throat as he returned to the original topic.

“Kind of...” Taylor hedged, sighing as he fidgeted awkwardly. “When he returned, he found...” Taylor paused, biting his lip hesitantly before narrowing his eyes and continuing slowly. “When he returned; he found that his family had abandoned the home, leaving behind a note to explain that his wife had taken a lover and decided to go with him back to beloved England, taking their kids with them...” He explained, his lips curling with amusement when Diego glanced over and raised a brow, clearly waiting to see how this was the ‘ugly’ part of the story. “However,” Taylor drawled leadingly, snickering briefly as Diego rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t all he found.”

“Dude, seriously; you’re giving me goosebumps, okay... and you know how I feel about goosebumps.” Diego complained, chaffing his arms awkwardly as he frowned and carefully steered the car around a large bend in the road. “C’mon already, Taylor... stop beating around the bush and get on with it.” He said, noticeably shivering as he shook his head quickly.

“Alright, alright... So; with his family evacuating the place, it seemed someone else had taken it upon themselves to move in.” Taylor continued, lowering his eyes to his lap as his brow furrowed faintly. “When he searched the house, he found three bodies in the dining room; dead from poison. Upon further searching, he found another body; who’d been stabbed and had clearly bled to death.” He explained, swallowing thickly as he drew in a slow, deep breath.

“That’s... That’s terrible.” Diego choked, fidgeting in his seat before finally half turning towards Taylor with a frown marring his face. “Why did you tell me that?” He pouted, shivering again as he faced forward.

“Hey!” Taylor protested, spluttering indignantly as Diego bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You asked, assbutt!” He grumbled, jostling his friends elbow lightly as he sat back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling of the car thoughtfully. “Anyway, they never figured out who the four were, or what had happened... but, ever since then; people have reported all sorts of strange occurrences happening at The Elysian Lodge.”

“So; you think those four random people are haunting the place?” Diego surmised, glancing over at his friend with a curious frown, watching him narrow his eyes at the car ceiling.

“If I can just find out why they never...” Taylor began wistfully, ignoring Diego’s question as he sighed wearily through his nose. “Why they never passed on to... whatever come after death; then... I think I’ll be able to help my sister find peace.” He said quietly, swallowing back the grief which threatened to overwhelm his heart.

“Oh, Taylor...” Diego sighed, shaking his head sadly as Taylor felt his frustration mount; the familiar tone of pity causing him to grit his teeth and growl beneath his breath.

“Look, I know you think that...” He bit out, his teeth grinding as they barely parted to spit the words out like poison. “That I’m just being crazy, or that I need to let her go, or _whatever_ , but-“ he ranted, scowling as Diego yelped and turned to him with wide eyes.

“Dude, no!” He protested, shaking his head vehemently as he eyed his best friend in obvious concern and distress. “What the hell, dude..?” He demanded, frowning at Taylor distractedly. “You know me better than that, dude. I would _never_ think that... well, not about _you_.” He said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and stared out the front windshield. “I think...” He began, pausing and licking his lips briefly. “I _think_ , you’ve been through a lot. And if this... crazy, fucked up crap is what you feel you have to do; then I’ll help you.” He said, looking over at Taylor with undeniable concern in his eyes. “I just want you to be _safe_ , that’s all.”

“Diego...” Taylor huffed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest in a vaguely condescending manner. “I _can_ take care of myself, you know?” He grumbled in childish stubbornness, grimacing with guilt as his friend flinched noticeably.

“I know, dude, I know. I just...” Diego began, swallowing thickly as he worried his lip between his teeth thoughtfully. “You’re my best friend, dude. Brother, in all but blood; remember?  I care about you, assbutt. You know that.” He said quietly, the reproach clear in his tone as his eyes flicked forward to the snowy road again.

“I...” Taylor began, squirming in his seat awkwardly as guilt gnawed at his gut. Finally he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face tiredly. “Yeah, I know.” He said apologetically, turning to peer out the passenger window for a moment, before turning back to his friend with a weary, expectant expression. “You know I’m grateful for that. But... dude, just give me the benefit of the doubt, ya know?” He asked, averting his eyes to the windshield and gazing ahead distractedly. “I’m not totally helpless.”

“Helpless? No.” Diego snorted, rolling his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Idiotic? Hair brained? Rash? Danger prone? Usually.” He added, glancing at Taylor as he grimaced and rolled his own eyes in response, though his lips twitched with minor amusement. “I’m sorry... okay? I just-“

“I know, dude.” Taylor said quietly, reaching over to jab his friend in the shoulder briefly. “It’s okay, Diego. I’m just being an asshole, I know.” He huffed, leaning back in his chair as he rolled his head against the back of his seat. “I just... I need to do this.” He said simply, as they both fell into a companionable silence. Only a few short minutes later, Diego came across a weathered sign and took an abrupt right turn, the road changing from smooth asphalt to coarse gravel. At the end of the long driveway, The Elysian Lodge loomed, like a storm cloud on the horizon; its darkened windows full of a nameless foreboding.

“Okay...” Diego muttered, slowly guiding his car closer to the ominous building. “Creepy vibes ramped up to the max... this must be the place, I guess.” He said, swallowing thickly as he glanced across at Taylor worriedly.

“Yeah...” Taylor agreed, leaning forward and craning his neck to peer up at the approaching building. “This is it.” He confirmed distractedly, staring through the windshield as Diego parked the car, before finally getting out and gawking unimpeded up at the Lodge’s once majestic facade, his heart beating faster in his chest as hope and fear clashed within him. “... Elysian Lodge.” He murmured, shaking his head slowly as he sensed, rather than saw his best friend step up beside him. “Pictures are one thing, but seeing it in person...” He breathed, his heart aching with the picturesque beauty of the old fashioned building.

“Yeah.” Diego agreed, nodding his head slowly as he frowned. “It’s even creepier than I imagined.” He said, yelping at the elbow which Taylor threw into his side for the comment. His frown grew as he rubbed at the offended spot on his ribcage, looking across at Taylor in open concern. “Are you _sure_ I can’t come with you?” He asked again, though he clearly knew Taylor’s answer hadn’t changed from the previous dozen times he’d asked.

“Sorry, assbutt...” Taylor said, drawing in a deep breath as he peered up at the Lodge with curiosity, fear and hope in his heart. “I have to do this by myself.” He repeated, as Diego sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“If you insist, dude...” He groused, pausing to gaze at the Lodge distrustfully for a moment longer, before turning his attention back to Taylor. “So, when should I come pick you up? Tomorrow morning?” He asked, though Taylor barely heard him; staring intently up at the Lodge.

“I’ll call you...” He mumbled distractedly, his eyes searching every window for signs of something he couldn’t even name yet. “I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He admitted, snapping free of his revelry and turning to offer a tired smile to his friend.

“Urgh, I was afraid you were gonna say that.” Diego complained, groaning as he grimaced and bit his lip. “Okay... but, do you need to like, charge your phone or anything? ‘Cause somehow, I doubt that place is wired for electricity.” He said, gesturing dubiously towards the Lodge with his thumb.

“Hmm...” Taylor frowned, pulling his phone from his trouser pocket and glancing down at the screen to see that the battery icon had turned red. “Crap. Fifteen percent...” He grumbled in irritation, scowling as he lowered his phone and bit his lip indecisively. _On the one hand, it would stop people calling and distracting me._ He thought, pursing his lips as he considered his options briefly. _But, on the other... if something does happen and I need it quick..._ He countered, grimacing and worrying a nail between his teeth.

“I’ve got my car charger, if you want to use it.” Diego offered helpfully, clearly hoping to persuade Taylor to postpone actually entering the building before them. “It won’t take more than, uh... I don’t know, fifteen minutes? Half an hour tops.” He said, gesturing back to his car. “C’mon, dude... what have you got to lose?” He asked, half pleading as he eyed Taylor hopefully.

“Alright, alright...” Taylor huffed, chuckling quietly as Diego almost sagged with obvious relief. “I’ll charge it up so you can keep in touch. Just don’t be hounding me dude, I’m a free and wild man, you know?” He teased playfully, smirking when Diego’s expression lightened before his eyes.

“Oh, thank god...” Diego sighed giddily, grinning as he tipped his chin towards his car. “C’mon, lets get you charged up.” He said, holding out his hand as Taylor offered his phone to him, before moving around the car to the drivers side. He plugged the phone into the car adapter as Taylor climbed back into the passenger seat, sighing as he closed the door and leaned back against the seat back, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he wondered about making sleep his first priority once he was inside. “I know you’re eager to get started...” Diego said quietly, after a minute of silence. “But at least now you won’t have to hitchhike your way back to campus.” He said teasingly.

Taylor snorted and peeled his eyes open, rolling his head to face his friend with a fond grin. “Yeah... that would be way more terrifying than a haunted house.” He snickered, yawning quietly before turning back to Diego. “Thanks for driving me, by the way... I know you didn’t want to.” He said, smiling at his friend as Diego shook his head with a snort. “And, thanks in advance, for driving me back.” He added, smirking when Diego laughed despite his best efforts not to.

“No worries, dude.” He finally replied, his amusement fading enough to allow him to speak normally. “Can’t think of a better way to spend my Saturday, than risking my life on perilous, icy roads with my best friend.” He snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned his head to peer out his window; notably looking _away_ from the Lodge.

“Dude.” Taylor huffed, grimacing as he pushed himself upright and jabbed a playful fist to his friends shoulder. “I’m trying to be serious for once... this means a lot to me.” He said, as Diego turned back to him, his brow raised at Taylor’s confession. “Aw, c’mon don’t look at me like that... I just... nobody else would have taken me seriously, dude. I know I’ve been kind of an ass about all this... I really appreciate your help.” He said earnestly, biting back a smile as Diego grinned at him goofily. “I know... I haven’t been the easiest person to be friends with, since... since my sister died.” He said, swallowing heavily as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “But... I wanted you to know how much I’ve always valued your friendship, dude...  and especially how you’ve been there for me through this. No matter what.”

Diego’s amusement faded to a frown, his eyes raking over Taylor as he pointedly kept his gaze on his hands. “Dude, why does this sound eerily like the unknown goodbye in some horror film, where the dumbass hero knows they’re probably gonna die?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes at his friend in suspicion as Taylor finally laughed and shook his head.

“No, dude. Just, you know I’m a social reject most of the time.” He huffed, rolling his eyes at Diego’s still suspicious scowl. “Even if I don’t always know how to say it, I just... wanted you to know.” He hedged awkwardly, shrugging his shoulder dismissively.

Diego frowned, glancing at Taylor’s charging phone thoughtfully, before turning back and bumping a gentle fist to his shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything, assbutt.” He said, grinning as Taylor flashed him an amused smile. “I know... well, more or less.” He added, sniggering as he stretched his fist to the middle of the car. “I mean, at this point; I like to think I’m a pro at speaking Taylor.” He snickered, as Taylor rolled his eyes but bumped their fists together in the complicated routine they’d thought up as kids. “Bro’s for life, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, assbutt.” Taylor snickered, shaking his head as Diego tried and failed to suppress an excited grin. “God, you’re such a child sometimes.” Taylor laughed, feigning a distressed sigh which instead became an amused chuckle, as his best friend jostled him playfully. “Hey, hey! Watch the merchandise, dude!” He sniggered, smirking as he and Diego play fought a moment longer, before they declared an unspoken truce. “How’s my lil digit dialler doing down there? If it’s ready soon, I might still be able to sort out some food before bedtime.” He snickered, as Diego rolled his eyes and looked down at the charging device.

“Well, speaking of time...” Diego huffed, his mood sobering as he reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Taylor’s curious gaze. “Looks like its about time for you to go, dude.” He said, grimacing as he reached down and unplugged Taylor’s phone from his charger, before offering it to him. “It’s all done charging.” He said, finally breaking out in a small smile as Taylor snatched the device up gleefully.

“Woo, finally!” Taylor declared smugly, sighing in relief at the thought of finally being ready to proceed, as he slid his phone into his pocket. He turned to peer through the window thoughtfully, eyeing the Lodge with nervous anticipation building in his gut. _Soon... soon, I might finally be able to get some answers!_ He thought, yearning the confirmation he wasn’t crazy, almost as much as he feared it. He yelped and jumped in his seat, as he felt Diego’s hand creep over his own and squeeze tentatively. “Dude, what the-“ He began, though the playful scowl slipped from his face as the teasing jibe abandoned his lips; upon facing his friends obvious concern.

“Look, I know...” Diego began, pausing as he glanced down at their joined hands and sucked in a deep breath. “I know you’re gonna be busy hunting for ghosts and stuff, but if you get a spare moment every now and then... just, gimme a call, dude? Please?” He asked, biting his lip worriedly as he met Taylor’s gaze. “You know, just to check in... let me know how things are going, that you’re alive and all...” He said, swallowing thickly as he peeked at the ominous building through the windshield.

“Dude...” Taylor scoffed, rotating his wrist to curl his fingers back around Diego’s hand. “We’re best friends. You don’t need to ask, I was totally gonna call you... had absolutely planned that already.” Taylor said, snickering as Diego groaned and knocked his forehead to the steering wheel.

“Right, of course.” He huffed, raising his head again to shake his head and turn to Taylor in exasperation. “Not sure what I was thinking there...”  He snorted, as Taylor laughed and gathered his things together quickly.

“Dude, you’re so freakin’ weird.” He snickered, grinning as he double check his bag of supplies; mostly stocked with canned goods, much to his lament. _I’ll cook properly once I’m home again... I might even invite the human garbage disposal here, too._ He promised himself silently, chuckling as he cast Diego a sly grin.

“Says the guy, who’s about to spend the night in a haunted house!” Diego cried with false cheer, shaking his head and sighing as he watched Taylor re-zip his supplies bag and swing it to his shoulder, along with his small satchel of clothes.

Taylor smirked, sighing briefly as he winked at his best friend and offered him a cocky grin. “See ya later, dude.” He promised, reaching for the door handle and bracing himself for the cold wind outside, as he stepped out into the snow.

“See you...” Diego sighed, leaning forward to peer through the open door urgently. “Taylor... be careful in there, okay?” He pleaded, his gaze earnest as Taylor nodded and smiled as convincingly as he could; hoping his friend couldn’t see the burgeoning doubt beginning to surface at the back of his mind. He quickly stepped back, closing the car door firmly and raising a hand in farewell as his best friend started the engine and slowly turned to leave.

Taylor watched as the tail lights of Diego’s car receded into the distance, sucking in a deep breath as he slowly turned to face the Elysian Lodge. “Welp...” He huffed, narrowing his eyes in determination, as he hugged his bags tighter around him. “I guess it’s just you and me now.” He said, carefully making his way up the ice-slick steps leading to the Lodge, taking care not to slip. Soon, he found himself standing before the Lodge’s great oak doors; and he felt his heart jolt with nervous anticipation, as he grasped the handle. “Here goes nothing...” He whispered to himself, his breath catching in his throat as he opened the front door and crossed the threshold, letting the door fall closed behind him; as he looked out across the dilapidated foyer.

“Wow...” He breathed, his eyes roving over the broken but still functional furnishings; which had once clearly been lavish, possibly even the height of fashion and comfort. _I can’t believe it’s all still here..._ He thought, his eyes moving slowly across the hall, taking in the splintered furniture and threadbare carpets, along with the glittering wreckage of a fallen chandelier. _If what they say about this place is true... I might finally be able to get some answers._ He mused, repeating his earlier hopes without even noticing. _If I can do that, then I might be able to help Quinn find peace._ He thought, sighing as he shrugged off his backpack and set it by the staircase. A sudden creak of floorboards made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, his heart lurching as he slowly turned to drag his eyes along the upper landing.

“H-hello?” He called tentatively, wincing at the telling crack in his voice. _Yes Taylor, call out to the empty house and expect it to reply to you._ He thought, snorting as he rolled his eyes at his own behaviour.  “C’mon, idjit, let’s not embarrass ourselves any further.” He sighed, shaking his head as he crossed the foyer slowly, his feelings of unease growing with every step he took. “M-maybe... it’s just the house settling.” He murmured, glancing around the upper balcony with a growing sensation of being watched. _But then again, maybe it’s something more..._ He thought, choking back a semi-hysterical giggle as he ran his eyes over the various broken, antique pictures and ornaments. “Ha... ha ha...” He coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he bit his lip. _How messed up am I, that I actually **want** it to be a ghost?_ He wondered, as he made a slow circuit through the room; the faded portraits gazing down at him through a century’s worth of dust.

At that moment, Taylor’s heart stuttered; whirling himself around abruptly, when he heard a sound similar to small feet, running up the stairs. “Who’s there?” He called, his heart racing as he stared with wide eyes across the foyer, to the once grand staircase; now broken in several places and missing at least three steps. “Whoever you are...” He tried again, licking his lips as he slowly approached the stairs. “Don’t be afraid!” He called, immediately rolling his eyes at his own ridiculousness in the silence which followed. _They’re ghosts Taylor, what the fuck would they be afraid of you for?_ He thought snarkily, shaking his head as he sucked in a deep breath and turned a slow circle; peering around the upper level beseechingly. “I just... I just want to talk!” He promised, but once again, his words were met with silence.

 _Starting to get the vibe that Diego was right..._ Taylor thought, groaning at the thought of his friends smug grin if he should know of Taylor’s rising doubts. _Maybe... this wasn’t such a smart idea._ He cleared his throat, tensing and feeling a shiver run up his spine, as he noticed his backpack missing from where he’d left it beside the stairs. “Okay... creepy ghosties... kinda staring to freak me out now...” He muttered awkwardly, walking over to the foot of the stairs slowly, only to find a little tin soldier staring up at him from the bottommost step. “Okay... weird.” He hummed thoughtfully, crouching down to pluck the toy from the step. He narrowed his eyes as he held it up to examine, eyeing the paratrooper gear and slightly wavy hair curiously. “So... this definitely wasn’t here before.” He said, curling his hand around the toy and raising his eyes up the staircase to the second floor landing. Another tin soldier stood a third of the way up the stairs, with long hair styled into what looked like dreadlocks.

“Oh god... I’m gonna die.” Taylor sighed, trotting up the stairs to collect the second toy, noting that each had a carefully painted rifle slung over their shoulders. _What the hell am I dealing with here, exactly? Playschool for ghosts?_ He wondered, shaking his head as he skipped another third of the way up the stairs to collect a third toy, with short hair and a simple outfit that made it seem like it belonged in an Indiana Jones film. He ascended the rest of the stairs, gripping the banister tightly to keep his free hand from trembling. “I am not afraid...” He whispered, swallowing thickly as he glanced both ways down the landing, his eyes falling to a clear patch of floor a short ways in front of him, where a fourth tin soldier stood; apparently guarding his backpack, it’s small bayonet at the ready. _Who put these here..?_ He wondered idly, glancing around the hallway to see if he could spot any more. _And how many are there? Is this is..? Four..?_ He thought, frowning as he slowly walked towards his hostage backpack.

“What the...” He wondered aloud, crouching down to pick up the fourth soldier. It had sandy hair just passed its ears and wore a green jacket, with tiny dog tags painted on its chest; and Taylor frowned at the toy in confusion. _Talk about specific..._ He thought, shivering as he shook his head and placed all four soldier toys on the ground carefully. He eyed them all warily for a moment longer, eyeing their bayonet’s distrustfully as he stretched out his hand and took hold of one of his backpacks canvas straps. “Please...” He muttered, grimacing as he carefully lifted the strap, barely bearing the weight of his backpack as he continued to watch the soldiers uneasily. “Please, don’t come to life and stab me...” He pleaded, half closing his eyes in anticipation of attack.

“What are you so scared of?” Asked a gentle voice from outside of his field of vision, causing Taylor’s eyes to snap wide open, as his breath caught in his throat. “They’re just toys, you know.” The voice continued in with confusion, clearly amused by Taylor’s mutterings.

 _“Aaah!”_ Taylor gasped, shooting to his feet and stumbling backwards, screaming in earnest as his foot slipped passed the lip of the topmost stair. His feet tangled beneath him on the next step; and Taylor went tumbling down the staircase, landing hard at the bottom. His head bounced against the marble floor once, before everything turned abruptly black.

Taylor came to slowly, waking in an unfamiliar room, as the soft light of the moon slanted through a nearby window. “Hmm?” He hummed confusedly, his brow furrowing as his surroundings slowly grew clearer. “Where... where am I?” He murmured, his frown deepening as he looked around more determinedly, his eyes drifting across the lace net curtains surrounding the four poster bed he found himself in. _The Elysian Lodge is over a hundred years old... this room looks like something out of time._ He thought, gazing around the soft carpets and plush chairs. _Like... the turn of the century was only yesterday._ He groaned as he tried to sit up, his hand flying to his head as it ached with a sudden and fierce passion. He froze as he heard a soft click, turning slowly to witness the doorknob begin to turn; his heart skipping a beat as he watched the door slowly open.


	3. Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gooooood
> 
> some of this was a lot harder than I expected to put together... that said; I'm well pleased with it!   
> And look! 2 days! <3
> 
> Okay. I can die happy. (well, not really because I have a LOT more Jaylor to share with the world first!)  
> Well anyway, I'm gonna start the next chapter now, and then once THAT goes up - I will probably work on Estela's birthday fic <3
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU'RE READING  
> I AM A DESPERATE COMMENT HO BAG  
> YOU KNOW THIS
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Out Of Time.**

Taylor blinked, his heart in his throat as the bedroom door creaked open before his eyes, revealing a young man in a familiar green jacket; his hands stuffed into his pockets as he leaned against the doorframe, his piercing cerulean eyes fixed intently upon Taylor. “Howdy, Boy Scout.” He drawled, snorting with amusement when Taylor’s brows shot up in surpise. “Don’t be scared, I don’t mean ya any harm or anythin’.” He continued, his southern drawl softening the words considerably. He smirked, as Taylor tried to gather his wits, licking his lips as he slowly lowered his hand from his aching head.

“Who...” He began, hissing and wincing briefly at the flash of pain in his head. “Who are you?” He asked, his eyes narrowing as he ran his eyes over the stranger once more; the resemblance to the tin soldier more than merely uncanny.

“Name’s Jake McKenzie.” The stranger replied, as Taylor blinked at him in owlish curiosity. “Welcome to The Elysian Lodge.” He said, snickering as he spread his palms with obvious amusement, though something dark glimmered below the surface of his eyes.

“Jake...” Taylor repeated, frowning as he turned to examine the bed covers, trying to recall the name and failing. “I don’t...” He began, pausing as he looked back at the strange man once more. He had a light dusting of stubble across his jaw and cheeks and his sandy hair fell just passed his ears, the dog tags around his neck glittering as they reflected the light. “Are you... really a soldier?” He asked, gesturing vaguely towards the man’s tags.

“Pilot,” Jake replied, chuckling quietly as he winked playfully. “But close enough by my mustard.” He added, snickering softly as he pushed away from the doorframe and slowly began to cross the room. “I guess ya wouldn’t know me though... they never actually identified us.” He said lightly, stalking around the bed to Taylor’s side and peering down at him thoughtfully.

“Wait... you’re saying you-“ Taylor choked, his eyes widening as understanding flooded him. “You’re... one of the four? _That_ four? The four that...” He stuttered, running a hand through his hair as he drew in a deep and unsteady breath. “Wow.” He breathed, before holding his breath and attempting to reconcile himself with the information.

“’Fraid so, Boy Scout.” Jake huffed, eyeing him with open curiosity. “I bet ya probably have a hundred or so questions, right about now...” He said knowingly, watching quietly as Taylor slowly processed the other man’s revelation.

“I guess you could say that...” Taylor scoffed, shaking his head and blinking hard to try and clear the dazedness from his thoughts. “I mean, it’s not like this wasn’t what I came looking for but... still kinda hard to wrap your head around, you know?” He rambled, puffing out his cheeks as he peered at Jake thoughtfully. “So... you don’t mind me asking you some things?” He asked, feeling strangely shy beneath the other mans intense gaze.

“Nah, I’ll do me best to answer what I can.” Jae said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively as he looked about the room again briefly. “Ya might have to be a little patient though... there’s still a heck of a lot I don’t understand about this place meself.” He said, glancing down with a small frown as he held out his own hand slowly curling it into a tight fist, before raising his eyes to meet Taylor’s again; appearing to swallow heavily. “This... existence.”

“Okay... be patient, I can... I can totally do that.” Taylor said, scooting himself to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs over the side. He gazed at his knees for a moment, collecting his thoughts as he tried to push aside the awe that the rumours had been true. “So... lets start with the hard stuff; what are you?” He finally asked, raising his head to peer at Jake as he frowned and looked at his feet as he considered how to answer.

“Folk would call me a ghost...” Jake said slowly, swallowing thickly as he clearly struggled with the confession. “And I guess, that’s what I am. But...” He paused, eyeing Taylor for only a heartbeat, though it felt like a lifetime to Taylor; before he hunched his shoulders and quickly looked away. “I don’t _feel_... like a ghost.” He finally muttered, his brow still creased by a small frown.

“What _do_ you feel like, then?” Taylor asked curiously, unable to contain himself as excitement built in his heart. _This is it... this is exactly what I was after; proof, that life goes on after death._ He thought, biting his lip as Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Oh, Quinn... hold on..._

“I feel the same as I did when I was alive...” Jake said, dropping his hands to his side with a small clap to his leg. “I can breathe, can eat, can still get... uh, nothin’...” He said, clearing his throat as his cheeks dusted with what Taylor found to be a highly endearing pink beneath his stubble. “Ahem, it just... it feels like there’s somethin’ missin’... or like how when ya take a wrong turn somewhere; ya still sorta where ya supposed to be, but not quite?” He said, frowning at his own confusing words. “I guess, the best I can describe it is... I feel lost. Forgotten.”

“Okay...” Taylor said, nodding slowly as he sucked in a deep process and tried to work his way through the massive well of information. “Maybe, because... you were never identified?” He wondered idly, as Jake shrugged his shoulders again, clearly less interested by his own existence as Taylor was. “So, tell me then... where am I?” He asked, frowning as he gestured around the lavishly decorated bedroom.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the end post of Taylor’s bed with a small grin. “Elysian Lodge, of course.” He snickered, as Taylor rolled his eyes at the unhelpful answer. “Didn’t think ya hit ya head _that_ hard.” He teased, as Taylor pouted at him.

“Fine.” He bit out, narrowing his eyes as he peered at the other man irritably. “Okay then, mister hilarious... _when_ am I?” He demanded, feeling a small jolt of vindictive satisfaction, when Jake’s amusement abruptly faded into a small frown.

“That’s a, uh...” He said, swallowing thickly as he paused and turned his gaze away. “An altogether more difficult question.” He hedged awkwardly, as he paused to think for a moment, before glancing back at Taylor again. “I know where ya came from, the world as it is now... this place is a shadow of all this.” He said, gesturing around the pristine decor vaguely.

“Where I came..?” Taylor repeated, shaking his head as he pressed a palm to his forehead, scrunching his eyes closed as he exhaled a deep breath slowly. “So... we’re somewhere else now? To when I first walked in, I mean?”

“Honestly, Boy Scout... I dunno.” Jake sighed, looking around with an air of despondence in his clear eyes. “Personally, I’ve come to think of this place as a... well, a kinda memory, I guess.” He explained, a heartbeat of silence settling between them as Taylor’s heart raced in nervous excitement, until Jake continued slowly. “The rest of the world, where ya came from; the Lodge ya walked into... it kept on moving and we... well, we stayed here. The same.” He said, spreading his palms helplessly.

“Really?” Taylor asked, eyeing Jake’s jacket dubiously. “For someone who... who, er...” He hesitated, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as Jake snickered quietly. “Look, I’m just saying; for someone who lived a hundred years ago, you sure as hell don’t look or talk like it, okay?” He rambled hotly, scowling at the other mans obvious amusement.

“Alright, look... it’s like; when a person steps foot in this place, well, out in _your_ world...” Jake said, pausing to frown and click his tongue as he quickly tried to decide how to explain. “When someone like you, someone livin’ steps foot inside... it’s like history washes off of ‘em.” He finally said, looking at Taylor thoughtfully as he frowned and nodded his head slowly. “It’s like... everythin’ blends together; the time we missed kinda, merges with what we know. It’s as if we experienced it all ourselves, or like our lives were a dream; everythin’ new just kinda, mixin’ into our own history?” He tried to explain, before roughly dragging a hand through his hair in frustration. “It’s harder than I thought it’d be to explain it to ya, in all honesty.”

“It’s okay, I... I think I kind of understand.” Taylor reassured slowly, glancing around with a small frown. “But if your, uh... timeline? Is constantly updating itself, why does this place look like something out of Creepster’s Horror Movie of the year?” He asked, raising a brow when he Jake shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” He scoffed, folding his hands over his chest and flashing Taylor a cocky grin. “All I know, is I’m a damn good lookin’ fella and time don’t mean shit.” He said, snickering as Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away to hide his small grin.

“Okay, so then...” He huffed, shaking his head as he looked down at his knees again, before peeking up at Jake and gesturing around the room curiously. “How did I get here?” He asked, as Jake winced and scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

“Ah, yeah... ‘bout that...” He coughed, clearing his throat as he met Taylor’s curious gaze apologetically. “Seems Kele decided to fuck around a little, gave ya a bit of a scare; not that he meant to mind, he’s harmless to be honest. Kid cried for Christ’s sake.” He snorted, shaking his head as Taylor raised a brow in confusion. “Ah, ya fell and hit ya head.” He finally admitted, his eyes flicking over Taylor briefly before he averted them to the bed and tipped his head towards it. “I carried ya up here and put ya to bed. Thought ‘bout strippin’ ya off, heard it helps people recover better, but thought I better not... Hope ya don’t mind.” He said quickly, as Taylor felt his cheeks burn.

“Uh, no... I don’t uh, ahem... don’t mind.” Taylor coughed awkwardly, toying with a non existent thread on his leg, before peeking back up at the other man curiously. “Um... _you_ , carried me?” He repeated, unable to deny the way his heart skipped a beat, as he dragged his eyes over the other mans green jacket, curious of what must lay hidden beneath.

“Yeah...” Jake drawled, raising a brow as his lips curled into a slow blooming smirk. “Ya feelin’ alright there, Boy Scout?” He asked, snickering as Taylor quickly jerked his eyes away from the other man, his cheeks burning all the more for having been caught staring. “Ya turnin’ a funny shade of red there... maybe we _should_ take some clothes off ya, after a-“

“No, no... that’s, I mean... I just, I didn’t expect that, I guess.” Taylor coughed, clearing his throat as he stared at the floor intently, refusing to raise his eyes until the burning in his cheeks had subsided. “Not only do I get to meet a ghost, which I was kinda hoping would happen, but still didn’t think would; and, on top of all that, said ghost is actually both cute and apparently strong.” He babbled, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “Kind of, a lot to take in all at once.”

“Heh, bein’ in the military has it’s perks I guess.” Jake snorted, smirking as Taylor looked back at him with obvious mortification, realising he’d spoken aloud. “Means we all got trained for carryin’ pretty damsels in distress, whenever they happen to show up.” He added, laughing quietly as outrage, amusement and a flattered blush all fought to express themselves on Taylor’s face.

Taylor coughed and cleared his throat, pretending not to notice the fresh, lingering heat in his cheeks as he peeked at the other man from beneath his lashes. “So, uh, military... huh?” He asked unsubtly, as Jake continued to snicker quietly to himself.

“Yep.” He said unhelpfully, smirking at Taylor when he fidgeted, before finally taking mercy on him. “A pilot. Best the century saw.” He said, winking and chopping a cocky salute as Taylor laughed and shook his head. He raised his eyes to meet Jake’s amused gaze, which slowly sobered as they examined each other thoughtfully. “Okay, I think it’s my turn to ask ya a few questions of me own, now.” He drawled, as Taylor’s mouth abruptly dried for reasons he couldn’t determine.

“O-okay...” He agreed, nodding his head as he swallowed thickly, licking his lips as he pushed to his feet with a small wince and finally turned towards Jake.

“Well, first up...” The former pilot said, frowning as he ran his eyes over Taylor curiously. “What the bloody hell’re ya doin’ here?” He asked, shaking his head in obvious confusion.

Taylor hesitated, sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he lowered his eyes to the floor and bit his lip. _I could just lie... say I was hiking or something as stupid, and I got lost._ He thought, though the idea of lying to someone who’d so far done nothing but try to help him left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. “I...” He began, closing his eyes briefly, before raising them to meet Jake’s patiently waiting gaze. “I wanted to learn more. A-about... life, after death.” He said haltingly, watching as Jake’s brows rose in surprise. “I need to learn everything I can about...” He paused, swallowing thickly as he averted his eyes to hide the emotions he felt clamouring to escape his heart. “About ghosts.”

“So, lemme get this straight...” Jake drawled slowly, raising a brow as he ran his clear eyes over Taylor once more, seeming to examine him on a deeper level. “Ya ain’t afraid to be here? Ya actually _wanted_ to come? To meet... me?” He hedged awkwardly, clearing his throat as he half ducked his head in an uncharacteristic display of shyness.

“Well, I can’t exactly pretend that this isn’t a little uh, unusual...” Taylor sighed, running his fingers through his short spikes distractedly, his hand curling around the back of his neck as his arm doubled back over his shoulder. “But, basically... yeah. I wanted to come here. To meet you.” He said, biting his lip as his eyes met Jake’s for a heartbeat. “And, uh... and the others.” He added quickly, hastily diverting his eyes as he felt his blush returning to his cheeks.

“Okay...” Jake said slowly, exhaling a long breath as he pushed away from the bed post, blocking any route for Taylor to leave as his expression turned guarded. “Well, that’s all well and dandy, I guess... but I gotta ask; why?” He asked, his tone more of a demand; and Taylor frowned at the sudden shift in the other mans demeanour.

“...It’s-“ He began, before breaking off with a frustrated sigh, turning to look out across the grounds of The Elysian Lodge and barely suppressing a shiver. “It’s complicated.” He said firmly, staring vacantly into the distance. As he continued to peer through the frosted glass of the window, he found himself startled; when he noticed a dark shape, standing amidst the trees on the edge of the property. “Oh my god... Quinn!” He gasped, rushing to the window and pressing his hands and nose to the cold glass, as his sister’s ghost melted into the trees; leaving him looking at a bare expanse of white snow.

For a tense heartbeat, nothing happened; until finally, Jake moved to stand beside Taylor, laying his hand tentatively upon his shoulder. “I guess I get it.” He murmured quietly, glancing down at the grounds himself, before looking back at Taylor; who half turned to meet his gaze with his own broken expression of longing. “Ya’ve been haunted awhile, ain’t ya? Long before ya came and set foot in this dumbass place.” He huffed softly, his gaze sympathetic, but thankfully not pitying.

“Jake...” Taylor sighed, shaking his head slowly as he swallowed thickly and glanced back down to the spot where his sister had stood. “This is why I need to learn more about you, about your world. Otherwise... I’ll never be able to help my sister.” He admitted quietly, turning back to the pilot with a fierce but pleading gaze, as he snatched the other mans hand from his shoulder and clutched it almost desperately between his own palms. “Just... let me stay here, please. I promise, I won’t cause you any trouble.” He swore, as a small frown began to crease Jake’s brow, before quickly smoothing out into his familiar cocky grin.

“What trouble can ya make for a buncha dead guys, anyway?” He scoffed playfully, glancing down at his still captive hand and coughing awkwardly, as he gently tugged it free and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “C’mon.” He said, tipping his head towards the bedroom door with a grin.

Taylor’s brows rose in surprise, having expected to have to fight harder to be allowed to stay, but pleased to find he didn’t need to. He bit his lip, his heart skipping a beat as he realised with some embarrassment that he’d grabbed the other mans hand, finally noting that his skin hadn’t been cold like he’d expected of the dead; but as warm and soft as any living person. “Uh... where are we going?” He asked, attempting to cover up his brief moment of awkwardness.

“Givin’ ya the grand tour, of course.” Jake snickered, grinning as he feigned an elegant bow, before peeking up with a sparkle of mischief and humour in his cerulean eyes. Taylor’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, his pulse quickening as he tried to remind himself that he was technically; eyeballing a dead man. “After all...” Jake continued, straightening as he unwittingly snapped Taylor from his troubled inner musings. “If ya gonna be stayin’ here, ya may as well get to know the place.” He snorted, turning and heading through the door without waiting further, leaving Taylor to scramble after him.

Taylor hurried to keep up with the other man, as he strode confidently through the hall. “So... you’re letting me stay?” He clarified, a small grin hitching one corner of his lips hopefully as Jake smirked and led him down the hall.

“Don’t see why not.” He said, snickering as he glanced across at Taylor slyly. “Don’t exactly get visitors, ya know?” He teased, before winking coyly. “Plus I can’t really say it wouldn’t be nice to have the company... or the eye candy.” He added nonchalantly, his smirk growing as Taylor stumbled and felt his cheeks flare a deeper shade of red. He fell into step beside Jake, following him out onto the second floor landing of the grand foyer; a gasp of awe escaping him at the sight of the familiar room, restored to its former glory.

“Oh my god...” He breathed, his eyes raising above them to where the chandelier glittered and glimmered with soft light. “It’s so beautiful.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief as he glanced across at Jake curiously. “Was this how it was when you came here..? How did you even find this place?” He asked rapidly, as Jake chuckled at his eager curiosity.

“We stumbled across it in the middle of a blizzard actually...” He said, his gaze turning distant as he seemed to look back at a scene or memory in his thoughts. “We needed to-“ He began, only to pause and glance around, drawing a sudden deep breath as if he’d just awoken from a dream. “Uh, well... suffice to say that we thought it was the answer to our prayers, at the time. We hadn’t had anywhere with an actual roof over our head in about a year at that point.” He murmured awkwardly, grimacing as he averted his gaze and led them on in silence for a short time.

 _Guess I’m not the only one holding back..._ Taylor thought, though he couldn’t bring himself to be mad for Jake’s hesitance to explain, considering his own reluctance to delve into the details of his past. _Maybe, we can work on loosening each other up._ He thought, before he immediately felt his face flare with heat; the innuendo of his own thoughts repeating itself in his mind, complete with rapidly forming images of steamy, r-rated action. “Ahem... that must have been hard.” He said abruptly, clearing his throat as Jake seemed to relax slightly at the small deviation in their conversation.

“Eh, military trains ya for situations worse than we lived in.” The former pilot said dismissively, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced around the lobby thoughtfully. “I admit, we all certainly threw our own fair share of tantrums, at one point or another... But, though we were only here a few days, I think we all kinda came to like it here.” He said, his gaze darkening as he lowered his eyes to the floor and scuffed his foot against the hard surface briefly. “Still... would’ve liked to have made it back home. Seen my family again, before...” He coughed, running a hand through his hair as he trailed off, before turning abruptly and leading Taylor toward the staircase. “Ahem, lets just... not go there.”

“I’m sorry.” Taylor said automatically, certain his heart was fit to burst with the rush of sympathy he felt towards the other man, and the life which had apparently been stolen from him. He dropped his eyes as Jake glanced over, a brow raised in surprise at the sincerity and lack of pity in his tone.

“Don’t be.” He said gruffly, turning forward again as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Ain’t exactly ya fault now, is it?” He asked, chuckling quietly as Taylor felt his lips twitch with reluctant amusement. At that moment, a sudden crash echoed from somewhere downstairs, startling Taylor and causing him to reach for the stair banister to keep from falling down the stairs. Again.

“W-what the hell was that?!” He demanded, turning wide and curious eyes towards Jake, as the other man scowled and locked his jaw for a moment, before shaking his head and resolving himself to a tight smile that did not reach his eyes.

“Nothin’ ya need to worry ya pretty lil head over.” Jake huffed, tipping his head to the stairs and beginning to lead Taylor down into the main foyer. Taylor frowned and was about to press further, when he noticed the stiff set of the other mans shoulders, and quickly decided to drop the matter for the time being.

“If you say so.” He replied lightly, smiling as Jake glanced back at him in surprise, his shoulders noticeably relaxing with relief that Taylor was taking his entirely unsubtle brush off. “So... when can I meet the others?” Taylor asked, momentarily distracted by the smooth sensation of the mahogany banister beneath his hand.

“I’ll introduce ya shortly...” Jake said, his brow furrowing as he paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning towards Taylor with a guarded expression. “But, well... there’s somethin’ ya probably oughta know first, actually...” He said, biting his lip in a show of hesitancy.

“What’s that..?” Taylor asked uncertainly, balking as he took a step back  from the other man briefly. “Oh god, they’re not all ‘living dead’ ugly and like, falling to pieces, are they?” He asked quickly, his heart lurching nervously as Jake gave a rough bark of surprised laughter.

“Heh, naw, nothin’ like that, Boy Scout.” Jake snickered, shaking his head as he eyed Taylor with obvious amusement, though his mirth slowly faded from his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly. “It’s just that... the others ain’t like me, exactly.” He hedged awkwardly, trailing his hand from his hair to the back of his neck and scratching awkwardly. “They ain’t aware that they’re, uh...”

“That they’re... what?” Taylor asked dumbly, raising a brow as he flicked his eyes over Jake curiously. “Out of a job? Unfairly sexy?” He guessed unhelpfully, sensing Jake’s unease even as the other mans lips twitched with amusement again at his idiocy.

“Dead.” Jake snorted, shaking his head as his eyes met Taylor’s, who blinked and took a surprised, involuntary step backwards.

“What?!” He yelped, grimacing as Jake shrugged his shoulders and spread his palms unhelpfully. “Uh, that kinda seems like something they should know... how come you haven’t told them?” He asked, frowning at the other man as he looked away with a faint wince.

“Ain’t exactly easy to tell ya friends that they ain’t alive anymore.” He replied quietly, as Taylor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, guilt gnawing at his stomach for his abruptness. “It’s like... when they goto sleep at night, their memories kinda reset? They have this vague sense of stuff we’ve done... but otherwise, its like they’re relivin’ the same day; endlessly.”

“Er... sorry.” He mumbled, lowering his gaze to the floor as he tried to imagine for himself how it must feel; if he and Diego were locked into an afterlife together, and his friend had no idea of their expulsion from life. He shivered, biting his lip at the awful sense of loss and guilt which he felt at the imagined scenario.

“’S alright...” Jake sighed, shaking his head as he nudged Taylor’s elbow gently and their eyes met. “Sorry. I ain’t exactly used to gettin’ to talk to people... It’s just; ya can’t put it into words properly, this... _life_.” He said, sneering as he looked away and spat the words with a vehemence which surprised Taylor. “Ya can’t imagine... what it’s like. Goin’ on and on, and on... knowin’ ya ain’t really _livin’_ at all.” He explained, unable to keep the bitterness from leaking into his voice. “Trust me, Boy Scout... ignorance is bliss.” He sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at Taylor tiredly. “I can’t take that away from ‘em.”

“Taylor.” Taylor said, grinning when the former pilot raised a brow in confusion. “As opposed to Boy Scout. Not that I don’t mind and all, but ya know... less of a mouthful.” He said, his cheeks flaring with heat as Jake smirked and ran his eyes over him thoughtfully. “I-I mean, uh... not... um...” He coughed, clearing his throat as he desperately tried to regain control of his own body temperature. “Uh... so, how come _you_ know?” He asked quickly, hoping to distract the other man from his obvious state of embarrassment.

“I-“ Jake began, only to frown and look away, his attention successfully diverted from Taylor, though he was uncertain if he was pleased with the outcome; as he watched Jake’s eyes darken with grief, pain and anger. “I’d rather not say. Sorry, Boy Scout... Just ain’t somethin’ I really wanna delve into just now.” He said, clearing his throat and shifting his weight, as he seemed to dismiss the uncomfortable topic from his mind. “Ya welcome to stay and all, but... just don’t say anythin’ to the others about... all of this.” He said, tipping his head towards a far hallway as he led the way across the foyer. “Don’t go into detail about where ya from, or what’s goin’ on outside this place. Time kinda blends together, so we get a rough idea of stuff; but it’s like somethin’ half forgotten, at the back of ya mind... draw attention to that, and it starts to itch.” He explained, looking over at Taylor imploringly. “Just... let ‘em be.” He said, turning to Taylor and gazing at him imploringly. “’S all I ask... and I’ll try to help ya with ya whole... _thing_. If I can.” He bargained, offering his hand for Taylor to shake.

“I promise.” Taylor replied softly, his hand slipping into Jake’s to seal their deal, his stomach fluttering at the startlingly warm touch. “I won’t say anything.” He assured, swallowing thickly as he  watched Jake’s brow furrow, his clear eyes clouding with thought as he released Taylor’s hand and stepped back to scrutinise him closely.

“We’ll need an explanation for who ya are...” He hummed thoughtfully, pursing his lips as he raised his eyes to Taylor’s, though he seemed to be looking through him rather than at him. “Not to mention, why ya here.” He huffed, chewing his lip briefly, before breaking out in a wide grin. “Got it. I’ll introduce ya as a cook. None of us is any good, I’ll that I found ya wanderin’ around in the grounds, lookin’ for shelter; same as we were, and that I traded ya a room for ya cookin’ skills however long ya decide to stay.” He said, his vision seeming to snap back into focus as he raised a brow at Taylor curiously. “Uh, d’ya have any experience with that..?”

“Well, I’m not as good as Raj, that’s for sure.” Taylor huffed, running a hand through his hair as he thought back over his culinary habits. “But, I often end up runner up to him, so I can’t be too bad.” He snickered, shrugging his shoulders as he nodded his head in acceptance of Jake’s plot.

“I’m assumin’ all of that amounted to a good thing...” Jake said, still eyeing Taylor dubiously but clearly relaxing at his easy acceptance. “Well, it ain’t exactly gotta be five star anyway... we ain’t really that fussy. Hell after rations, pretty sure boiled dirt would be half decent.” He snorted, as Taylor ducked his head to hide his amused grin. He peeked back up when Jake didn’t move away again, finding the man to be gazing at him pensively. “They uh, they might not be too... trustin’ of ya, at first. I’ll vouch for ya and stuff, so they’ll pipe down... but Kele might still be a bit weird, I swear that boy lied about his age when he enlisted. Kid’s a damn brat.” He huffed affectionately, his cheeks puffing as he exhaled a deep breath slowly. “Mike’ll be a pushover, he’s a total sap. As for Jeanine... well, just... sleep with one eye open, ‘kay, Boy Scout?”

“Those are the others?” Taylor asked curiously, ignoring Jake’s warnings as best he could, hoping they wouldn’t be necessary. “You’re uh, friends?” He added uncertainly, biting his lip as Jake’s eyes turned distant.

“Aye.” He said quietly, a small humourless chuckle escaping him as he shook his head slowly. “Squad mates. We were a team, a unit; a family.” He said, sucking in a sharp breath before meeting Taylor’s curious gaze intently. “They’re all waitin’ in the parlour, if ya ready to meet some more spooks...” He said, his lips quirking in amusement at his own joke. “Although...” He hummed, curling his fingers around his chin briefly and raising a brow in consideration. “It might be better if ya wore somethin’... else.” He said thoughtfully.

“Er, why?” Taylor asked, frowning as he peered down at his clothes with a small pout. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing, exactly..?” He demanded, looking back at Jake accusingly, as if he’d personally attacked him.

“Nothin’, really, I mean...” Jake coughed awkwardly, backing away a step as he raised his palms in placation. “I just, I mean, it looks good on ya and all, very uh; pretty. But... it’s kinda _bulky_ , ain’t it? Don’t want ya to get... uh, too hot?” He concluded lamely, clearing his throat as his stubbled cheeks dusted with pink.

“Oh...” Taylor opened his mouth to retort scathingly, but paused as the former pilots words registered in his ears. “Uh... did, and I mean this in a very backhanded way of course, but did you just say I was ‘pretty’?” He asked, a slow smirk curling his lips as Jake’s blush deepened.

“ _Ahem_...” He coughed, avoiding the question as long as he was able, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I didn’t, I mean... I was talkin’ about ya clothes!” He finally stumbled, as Taylor raised a brow in twisted amusement, his eyes eagerly drinking in the other mans flustered state. “I never said-“

“So...” Taylor interrupted, forcing a sad pout to his lips as he took a tentative half step towards the former pilot. “You... don’t think I’m pretty?” He countered, hesitating a moment, before slowly tiptoeing his fingers up Jake’s arm.

“What?!” Jake yelped, his eyes widening as they flit between Taylor’s carefully arranged pout and his wandering fingers. “I never said that! Ya great-“ He began, only to break off with a frustrated sigh, as Taylor bit his lip guiltily, reluctantly allowing the other man to step away from him. “Sorry, Boy Scout. It’s just, uh... it’s been awhile since...”

“Since... what?” Taylor pressed gently, his heart quickening as a small grin tugged at the corner of Jake’s lips, when the other man realised Taylor had been teasing him.

“Never mind,” Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as he jerked his head back to the stairs and turned to lead Taylor deeper into the Lodge once more. “Let’s just see if we can’t find ya somethin’ else to wear... Help ya blend in a little more.” He said, leading Taylor back upstairs to another bedroom. He made straight for the wardrobe and began rifling through various clothing, as Taylor paused in the doorway to look around the sparsely decorated room. “I should have somethin’ ya can wear... we’re about the same size, I reckon.”

“Well, except for height.” Taylor snorted, returning his gaze to the other man as Jake continued his search, quietly examining the former pilot with a small bud of desire blooming in his gut. “I mean, I might show off my ankles a little... but otherwise, I guess we could be a pretty good fit.” He said, biting his lip when Jake noticeably paused amid his searching, clearly understanding Taylor’s loose innuendo.

The former pilot cleared his throat, pulling a not quite old fashioned set of basic army camo’s from the wardrobe, and roughly thrust it towards Taylor. “This oughta fit ya fine...” He said, hesitating when his eyes met Taylors, as he reached to accept the garments. Taylor dropped the clothes to the edge of the bed, his eyes glimmering with mischief as he began to unzip his bulky, winter jacket; the motion seeming to startle Jake into motion again. “I’ll er, I’ll give ya some privacy while ya try it on.” He stammered, shaking his head as he strode around Taylor, though his eyes dipped briefly to the exposed flesh of Taylor’s throat as he slid the jacket from his arms.

Taylor smirked and half turned to watch Jake over his shoulder, as the former pilot hurried to shut the door behind him. He snickered quietly, biting his lip at the _thunk_ which sounded from the other side, guessing the other man’s head had connected with the door in exasperation. _Yep, that’s it Taylor... flirt with the ghost._ He thought, snorting at himself as his heart gave a giddy and hopeful leap of excitement. _Crap... why’d he have to be a cute dead guy?_ He wondered, sighing as he turned and began to strip off his own clothes in earnest. _Focus Taylor... don’t let the ridiculously hot, former pilot distract you._ He told himself firmly, grabbing Jake’s camo gear and tugging on the trousers first, cinching the belt before moving on to tug on the t-shirt and jacket. _You’re here to learn more about this world, so you can save Quinn. Remember?_ He scolded himself, as he swallowed thickly and began doing up the jacket. _Saving sister, good... flirting with admittedly hot, but still very much a ghost guy; bad._ He sighed, his cheeks puffing out as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to get a grip on himself, snorting at the errant thought of what _else_ he might like to get a grip on.

“Okay...” He called distractedly, moving to a mirror beside a chest of drawers and eyeing himself curiously. Jake opened the door and strolled back in at his signal, his eyes widening as Taylor turned, suddenly shy despite the cocky grin he wore. “This actually fits pretty well.” He said, running his fingers down the seam of the jacket and following the motion with his eyes.

“I’ll say!” Jake scoffed, before clearing his throat abruptly. Taylor peeked up at him with a grin, snickering quietly at the even more pronounced blush which stained his stubble covered cheeks. “I, uh... I mean...” He coughed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I had a feelin’ ya could pull it off.” He finally admitted reluctantly.

Taylor flashed him a cocky wink, before turning back to his reflection in the mirror, his expression slowly bleeding into a frown. “Are you sure this is okay? I mean, you wanted me to keep anything outside of your era to myself, right?” He asked, watching discreetly as Jake’s eyes dragged over his back while he thought Taylor wasn’t looking. “How’d you even get these?”

“It’s complicated...” Jake hedged, swallowing thickly and tugging loosely at his jacket collar, as he averted his eyes from Taylor. “I chucked my clothes in there before I-” He said, pausing abruptly before clearing his throat and pushing on again. “But then after the last buncha developers came through, they’d changed into that. Almost like... they were upgraded? Modernised?” He tried to explain, frowning to himself as he glanced briefly towards Taylor’s ass, much to Taylor’s amusement and guilty delight. “It’s like... whatever this place is, it knew what we’d like. Our stuff kinda, naturally evolved into style’s we’d appreciate. ‘S where these came from.” Jake said, gesturing to his dog tags as Taylor turned to face him again. He snorted suddenly, shaking his head as his eyes lit with mirth. “Ya should’ve seen Jeanine when she first came here... Ya think a few clothes upgradin’ is somethin’ special, just wait til ya see her.” He chuckled, as Taylor hummed and nodded his head vaguely.

“Don’t the others notice these people coming by?” Taylor asked curiously, frowning as he tried to wrap his head around the strange circumstances he found himself a part of. “Surely, they must be aware, somehow?”

“Nah, they don’t stay long enough to leave any kinda impression.” Jake said, flapping a hand dismissively before his face. “They’re in and out pretty quick... _you_ though, came with the intent to stay. Ya kinda made an impression when ya came in. Like ringin’ a damn doorbell.”

Silence reigned between them for a spell, each lost to their own thoughts as they prepared themselves for the next step. Taylor cleared his throat before drawing in a deep breath, glancing at himself a final time before looking back at Jake hopefully. “So, you’re sure I look okay?” He asked, returning the subject to his change of clothes. “I’ve... never worn anything like this before.” He admitted shyly, scuffing a boot against the back of his leg.

“Yeah, suits ya.” Jake said dismissively, running his eyes over Taylor a final time as if to double check his own assessment. “We can always say ya had a little trainin’ yaself, but ya currently AWOL or somethin’... I reckon they’ll take to that.” He said, half turning and gesturing towards the door. “So, ready to meet the rest of the Spook Troop?” He asked, a half hearted smile tugging at his lips.

Taylor sighed heavily, squashing down any lingering uncertainty he felt as he nodded confidently. “Yeah...” He said, raising his eyes to Jake’s and smiling encouragingly. “I think I am.” He said, tipping his chin to the door quickly. “Lead the way, Top Gun.” He said, sniggering when Jake’s brows rose in surprise. “What? You can’t be calling me Boy Scout all the time and not expect me to retaliate.” He teased, as Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jake led him back down the stairs, following their previous path once more before continuing into the parlor, where they were greeted by three bickering adults. “I said, give it _here_ , lil Mousey...” Growled a fierce woman, whose hair appeared to have been curiously styled into dreadlocks. “Unless you want me digging up my blades from that dumbass cache, Wolf thinks he hid out the back.” She snarled, scowling at a man with a cheeky grin, who was holding a candy bar high over her head and wiggling it teasingly.

“Aw, c’mon, Jeanine...” He teased, laughing at her obvious frustration. “Ya almost there, just a little higher and ya got it! C’mon, this was ya own idea!” He sniggered, heedless of her furious glare. “ _You’re_ the one wanted to trade kitchen duty for a patrol sweep... and _you’re_ the one set the challenge. All ya gotta do; is get the candy bar from me, Sweetcheeks.” He said smugly, winking down at her as her expression twisted with rage.

“I’ve told you before,” she said, pirouetting suddenly to twirl around the man and jab her elbow roughly into his stomach. The man promptly doubled over, a pained hiss escaping him as she plucked the candy bar from his fingers, before thrusting her palm into his face and pushing him back a step. “ _Don’t_ call me, Sweetcheeks.” She demanded, tossing her dreadlocked hair over her shoulder and dropping into a nearby chair heavily.

“I don’t know why you keep teasing her, Mike.” Said a new voice, which Taylor recognised from before his fall down the stairs, and he looked across the room to the third person; a young looking man whose wavy hair was almost as long as Jake’s. “Sometimes I think you just like getting beat up by a girl.” He commented lightly, before looking back at a small guitar in his hands, tuning it slowly.

“Hey, I can whip your ass even better than I can his, Kiddo.” The woman growled, scowling over at the younger man despite the fact that he was obviously ignoring her in favour of his instrument.

“Honestly, I leave y’all alone for five goddamn minutes.” Jake snarked, stepping into the room properly and scowling at his squad mates, as they started and quickly jumped to attention. “Aw hell, give it a damn rest, already. I ain’t any higher rank than you assholes are.” He complained gruffly, though Taylor was sure he could see the telltale stains of red beneath his stubble. “Get ya shit together, ya dumbasses... I got someone I want ya’ll to meet.”

“Wh-“ The man with the guitar began, before trailing off as his eyes fell upon Taylor, averting his gaze sheepishly as he seemed to recognise him from his arrival. “...oh.” He murmured quietly, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“’Kay, squad; this is-“ Jake began, only for the other man to interrupt him, snickering and walking over, even as he rubbed at the side of his stomach.

“So this is the pretty little thing kept ya occupied all day, huh, Grandpa?” Mike teased, grinning broadly when Jake scowled at him irritably. “Gotta say, that gear looks _mighty_ familiar, Kid...” He said leadingly, smirking at Jake knowingly as he slowly circled Taylor.

“Well, you know how it is, I’m sure.” Taylor said confidently, waving a dismissive hand and smiling coyly at the faintly startled man, as he blinked in surprise. “Seen one set of gear, you’ve seen them all.” He said, winking discreetly as Mike stared at him in awe, before breaking into loud brays of careless laughter.

“Oh, I like him. He’s a keeper, Grandpa.” He snickered, bumping his fist to Jake’s shoulder as he scowled at Mike and pointedly stepped between the pair, much to Taylor’s amusement. “ Looks like ya little ‘welcome’ ain’t broken him after all, Music Man.” He called, as he finally stopped circling and examining Taylor.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The man called gently, as Taylor tried to recall the former pilots earlier debriefing of their names. “It’s just... I can’t surprise the others, so when opportunity knocked.” He said, spreading his arms apologetically as he gripped the neck of his guitar carefully. “Life’s been kind of boring the past few days.” He huffed, as Taylor exchanged a brief but meaningful glance with Jake.

“Oh, well... don’t worry.” Taylor said, clearing his throat as he turned back to the man with the guitar, smiling brightly as he tapped a fist to his head. “I’ve got a pretty tough noggin, so... no harm done.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck idly.

He tensed however, when he turned to find Jeanine narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. “You idiots might be willing to just spread your arms or legs for this stranger, but I ain’t taking any chances.” She fumed, strolling forward and snatching up a fountain pen from a table top, backing Taylor to the wall quickly and raising the nib to his throat threateningly. “Who the hell are you, exactly? Who sent you, huh? Why are you-“

“Whoa, cool it.” Jake said, quickly pulling Jeanine’s hand from Taylor’s throat and scowling as he slid between them, forcing her to take a step back. “I already vetted him, I personally quizzed him and I was satisfied with what I got outta him.” He said, his expression darkening as Jeanine snorted derisively and folded her arms over her chest. “His name’s Taylor, he got separated from his squad on a basic recon in the next town over, got caught up in a storm and wound up at the edge of the property. I went and talked to him, full interrogation. He’s offered to cook for us, in exchange for a bed for a couple nights.” He explained, glancing over his shoulder for Taylor to confirm his story.

“Yep.” Taylor said quickly, chopping a rough salute to the other members of Jake’s team as he glanced around. “Used to cook a lot for my famil-“ he began distractedly, before falling silent and lowering his eyes to the floor. “Before.” He murmured, his heart aching as he thought of the last family meal he’d cooked; the day before his sisters untimely demise.

Jeanine ignored his apparent emotional turbulence, her outrage clear as she glared at Jake accusingly. “We don’t need no ‘cook,’ _Wolf_.” She spat, snarling as she glanced over his shoulder hatefully. “Especially one who could just as easily _poison_ us.” She accused, not noticing Jake’s wince or the surprised flinch Taylor gave, as she glared between them both and took a step backwards. “We can manage without some _stranger’s_ help... unless we’re gonna move on out and leave his ass here on his own?”

“Aw, you’re not even gonna gimme a chance?” Taylor asked, feigning a pout as his frustration mounted, irritated by the spiteful words which he knew would have caused Jake pain. _It’s not like it’s unfounded... there’s clearly something they’re all hiding about being here._ He thought, though it didn’t help to tame his temper. “Hell, we could become best friends for all you know!” He said with false cheer, winking as Jeanine scowled at him furiously.

“Like I’d lower myself.” She sneered, snorting as Mike grimaced and carefully inserted himself between Jake and Jeanine, something which struck Taylor as immensely amusing considering the former pilot had done the same thing already for him.

“Now, now... c’mon Jeanine.” He said, spreading his palms and plastering a warm smile to his face. “Grandpa ain’t about to let anyone in here who he ain’t personally assured himself of.” He said, his grin turning sly as he glanced over his shoulder at Taylor. “Plus it can’t hurt to actually have some decent eye candy around the place...” He added, winking at Taylor as he felt his cheeks flame and chewed his lip to keep from grinning back at him.

“The hell does that make me, exactly?” Jake demanded, undeniably pouting as he glared at Mike accusingly and folded his arms over his chest. Taylor bit his lip harder, determined to choke down the laughter which bubbled threateningly in his throat, despite the giddy joy which spread through his gut at the flattering compliments he’d received from the other men.

“Ya old news, Grandpa.” Mike snickered, dodging the playful jab Jake aimed at his arm. “Oh, alright ya sensitive bastard... he can be the new eye candy, the exotic new flavour as opposed to ya regular vanilla self.” He teased, laughing as Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small reluctant grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You’re like the good looking vague relation, who nobody likes to admit they find attractive.” The man with the guitar supplied helpfully, dimples forming on his cheeks as he smiled and joined in the teasing as Jake sighed heavily.

“Ya see what I put up with, Boy Scout?” He complained, scratching his cheek as he turned towards him fully and cocked his thumb over his shoulder at the others. “Bloody wise guys, the lot of ‘em.” He groused, as Taylor snickered fondly.

“Ah, don’t worry.” He said, considering for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and stepping around the former pilot, offering a lopsided grin to Jake’s other three squad mates. “I’m sure we can get along just for a little while... I hope I can get to know you all better too.” He said, as Jake snorted and grinned.

“There ya have it, ya harpies.” He said, gesturing to Taylor with obvious amusement. “The great trouble himself wants to braid hair and sing camp songs with ya.” He drawled, laughing at Taylor’s distinctly outraged expression. “Anyway, ‘s pretty late. Someone take watch; rest of ya, hit the sack.” He added, tipping his head towards the parlour door,

“Aw, c’mon Flyboy...” The young man with a guitar sighed, rolling his eyes before resting his chin in his palm dejectedly. “Cool you’re jets, yeah?” He asked, his eyes darting to Taylor briefly before looking back at Jake. “We’re not in barracks... do we really need to stick to the sleep rota? I mean, what with the new arrival and all, seems like we should get to know him a little.”

Jake scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly, as if the argument were a familiar one. “Just cuz we ain’t on the grid, don’t mean we should get sloppy.” Jake sighed, looking over at the man with the guitar. “Kele... just,” he began, before pausing and shaking his head distractedly. “Just don’t stay up too long and then miss ya shift.” He finally relented, his lips twitching with amusement despite himself. “Don’t make a habit of it, though.” He groused, before turning to Taylor and raising a brow. “Boy Scout, ya want me to show ya round the kitchen and shit? Ya can help me sort some rations and hot cider for whoever’s takin’ first shift.”

“Yeah, sure.” Taylor replied, biting his lip as his brow creased slightly, as he followed Jake out of the parlour and into the hall. “Um... so, that was, uh... interesting.” He said lightly, clearing his throat and glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Jeanine wasn’t following him.

“Eh, we’re a cautious bunch.” Jake said, shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and led the way to the kitchen. “Comes with the trainin’.” He added, glancing over at Taylor curiously. “Ya held ya own though, they’ll respect that if nothin’ else.” He said, winking as he opened a door and ushered Taylor inside.

“To be honest, I was mostly being a dick...” Taylor huffed, strolling through the doorway ahead of the former pilot. “I tend to get snarky when I feel... insul...ted-“ he trailed off as he looked around the large kitchen, his heart thudding as he was struck speechless with awe. The high ceiling emphasized the spacious kitchen; the large table in the centre suitable both for eating and preparation purposes. “Wow.” He breathed, gazing around the hanging utensils and tentatively running a hand over a few of the items curiously.

“What?” Jake asked innocently, smirking knowingly as he waltzed through the door himself. “Ain’t ya ever seen a kitchen before?” He teased, as Taylor threw him a withering glance between his wonder struck examination of the room. “Alright, alright... I admit, it’s impressive even to a hack like me.” He snorted, moving over to a larder off the side of the kitchen. “Still hits me sometimes, the weirdness of it...” He called, as he rummaged through the various items within, while Taylor walked over and peered inside with his brows raised in surprise. “I mean, we don’t need to eat or even sleep technically... but it’s still there, ya know? Hunger, tiredness and all that typical everyday shit...” He explained, as Taylor gazed around the enormous hams and various meats, baskets of fruits and countless pots; filled with fresh herbs and spices.

“I... can’t imagine how hard it must be for you.” Taylor said, stepping back as Jake walked out with a few basic rations and a large glass bottle with a dark amber liquid. “To be stuck here and yet know...” He began, trailing off guiltily and glancing away. “And, I guess it doesn’t help that the others don’t know...” He said, frowning as he looked back at the doorway thoughtfully.

“It ain’t all bad... Mike’s my best friend, so it ain’t so awful to have to keep goin’ on, when he’s here with me.” He said, smiling sadly as he grabbed a pan and began to heat some of the dark liquid on an enormous stove. “It’s... it’s the ones we left behind.” Jake finally sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly as he stirred the cider gently. “Mike had his ma, Kele had both his folks... Jeanine, well, she’s a whole other story. She had her family to support; and her sisters, after she died in a accident somewhere.” He explained, looking over at Taylor sadly.

“And you?” He asked, frowning when Jake blinked in surprise, before snorting and looking back at his stirring hand. “Come on, if you’re sharing, do it properly... what about your family? Who did you have waiting for you?” He asked, biting his lip guiltily for pushing; but undeniably curious about the other mans past.

“... My folks, and my sister.” The former pilot finally replied, sighing as he grabbed a large thermos from the shelf above his head. “Rebecca.” He said tightly, his hand shaking as he lowered the wooden spoon he’d used for stirring and turned off the heat on the stove. “She was a couple years younger than me... beautiful. I’ll never know what she-“ He broke off abruptly, clearing his throat as he raised the pan and tipped its contents into the thermos.

Taylor’s heart welled with sympathy, but he sensed better than to express it, knowing the other man would perceive it as pity. “What was she like? A female version of you?” He asked, a warmth blossoming in his gut and a small smile curling his lips, when Jake gave a rough bark of surprised laughter.

“Rebecca? Ha, naw, she was like our pa...” Jake snickered fondly, a distant smile lighting his face as he recalled his long lost family. “Very practical, a thinker. She was crazy smart; so the total opposite of me... I took after our ma, rash and bold and with a temper fit to burst at any time.” He huffed, shaking his head as he grabbed five cups and half filled them with the remaining warmed cider.

“Hmm, you don’t seem such a wild stallion...” Taylor said, nudging the other man playfully with his shoulder as he passed, moving to a small stack of trays and taking one from the top, before returning to load the glasses.

“Eh, one thing ‘bout bein’ dead; ya don’t really got much reason to get mad anymore.” Jake snorted, his eyes meeting Taylors as he grinned, proving he wasn’t offended or upset by the topic they’d drifted to. “Besides, I’m tryin’ to make a good impression here, in case ya hadn’t noticed.” He snickered, smirking as he watched Taylor carry the tray, his cheeks flaring with a familiar heat. “How am I doin’ with that, by the way?” He asked, trailing behind Taylor as he strolled out of the kitchen.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Taylor mumbled, though his wide grin gave hints to his feelings. “Tell you what, keep it up...” He said leadingly, pausing outside the parlour door as he debated for a moment, his heart racing as he considered the idiocy of flirting with a ghost. “And I _might..._ be persuaded to show you sometime.” He said, flicking his eyes over Jake briefly and watching the man swallow heavily, before he cleared his throat and brushed past him; walking into the parlour with the steaming hot cider.

“Ooh, that’ll hit the spot.” Kele said eagerly, his dimples showing as he grinned widely and accepted a cup from Taylor’s tray. “Thankyou, Mister Taylor.” He enthused, finally setting his guitar down as he leaned back in his chair and tentatively sipped at the beverage.

“Just Taylor is fine, Kele.” Taylor said, a lopsided grin on his face as he walked past the young man, winking at him as he set the tray down atop a table and picked up two cups. “Here...” He said, offering one to Jeanine, who pointedly folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Okaaay...” He drawled, raising one of the cups to his lips and taking a small sip as he lifted a brow at the distrustful woman challengingly.

Jeanine scowled, glancing at Kele and Jake as they both drank from their own cups, before snatching her own from Taylor and drinking it quickly. “Gimme those damn rations.” She demanded, storming past Taylor as he gasped and stumbled into the wall. “I’ll take first watch.” She insisted, grabbing the small bag of goods which Jake had set aside, as well as the thermos of cider.

“Hey, be careful.” Jake said, snagging her wrist before she could yank it away. His clear gaze met hers for an extended heartbeat, before her upper lip curled into a sneer and she chopped a rough salute to him, before tearing herself free and disappearing out the door.

“Wow.” Mike said, staring after her with his eyes wide in obvious surprise. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her act so respectful to ya, Grandpa.” He snickered, as Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning back to his own cider as they all slowly drank from their cups. “Hey... how come we don’t do this anymore?” The man asked a short time later, startling the group from their thoughts as they glanced around curiously. “Sit, drink, talk... ya know, just be _together_?”

Jake averted his eyes, though Taylor was able to still make out the sadness and pain in his gaze, as the former pilot seemed to struggle for words briefly. “Uh, ‘s just...” He began, drawing in a deep breath, before peering at Taylor imploringly; seeming to draw strength from whatever he found in his sympathetic gaze, as he turned towards his friend with a faint smile and continued. “Just bein’ over cautious. Ya know we need to keep on our toes before... ‘fore we move on.” He said, his voice breaking as grief flooded his expression.

“Damn shame,” Mike sighed, shaking his head despondently as he gazed into his near empty cup thoughtfully. “Hey Grandpa...” He snickered suddenly, his eyes lighting with mirth as he recalled something. “Ya remember those shower heads we filled with sand, back at barracks? Heh, man, the commanders _face_ when he-“

“Yeah well,” Jake said loudly, draining his cup and turning his back on his friend, his entire frame locked and tense as he gripped the edge of the table before him. “Let’s not get into that now, huh?” He barked roughly, as Taylor frowned at the small grimace he could see twisting the former pilots expression.

Mike looked to his friends back for a moment, his smile fading in the face of Jake’s obvious discomfort. “Right...” He sighed, shaking his head forlornly as he lowered his eyes to his cup again. “Sorry, Grandpa.” He added quietly, as Jake sighed and ran his hand across his brow in frustration.

“Naw, it’s...” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly, before turning to his friend with a tired smile. “It’s just I want Taylor to be able to appreciate it properly, so... let’s keep it for when he ain’t probably sufferin’ a concussion.” He huffed, turning towards Taylor as his smile melted into something more natural. “Boy Scout, I can clear up this stuff, if ya wanna get some rest. I know ya had a, uh... pretty eventful day.”

“Oh, uh... sure.” Taylor said, shuffling to the tray he’d discarded and setting his empty cup upon it. “Should I... stay in the same room as before, upstairs?” He asked, gesturing in the vague direction of the room which he’d first awoken in.

“Yeah, go for it.” Jake said warmly, raising a brow as he cocked his thumb over his shoulder. “Ya want me to help ya find ya way back..?” He offered, smirking as Taylor sagged and nodded in relief. “C’mon then.” He snickered, raising a hand to Mike and Kele as he turned and strolled out of the room.

“Uh... night guys, I guess.” Taylor huffed, hurrying after Jake as Mike laughed and Kele smiled, raising his hand in return as Taylor disappeared out the parlour door. He followed Jake back into the foyer, where the other man paused, his voice dropping to a low murmur as he half turned back towards him.

“There’s uh, there’s one other thing I should probably tell ya about this place...” He whispered, his unease clear from his tense posture, as Taylor nodded in silent encouragement. Jake sucked in a deep breath, his cerulean eyes turning steely as he looked up at Taylor with a fierce scowl. “Whatever ya think ya hear... _never_ leave ya room after dark.” He ordered firmly, as Taylor blinked in surprise of his cold tone. “Ya understand, Boy Scout?”

Taylor frowned, his eyes running over the former pilot curiously for a long pause as he considered. _He’s clearly trying to protect them all from something..._ He thought, biting his lip as he flicked his eyes up to meet Jake’s patient but stoic gaze. _but what the hell could a bunch of dead guys have to actually fear?_ He wondered, narrowing his eyes briefly, before giving a sharp nod and a rough mockery of a salute. “Yes, sir, Top Gun, sir.” He said, winking at the other man quickly. “No leaving my room after dark. I got it.” He assured, smiling as Jake’s shoulders seemed to visibly sag with relief.

“Good.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair as his fierce expression faded into a soft grin. “Glad we understand each other.” He said, before moving on and leading Taylor back upstairs.

“Yeah...” He said, hesitating as he frowned at Jake’s back for a moment. “Me too.” He said, shaking his head as he hurried after Jake, trotting up the stairs and walking down the hall to the room he’d awoken in.

“Well...” Jake said, clearing his throat as he opened the door and then turned to face Taylor, scratching his cheek briefly as his eyes darted over him. “Goodnight, Boy- Taylor.” He said, hesitating for only a second as he corrected the use of his affectionate pet name.

“Goodnight, Jake.” Taylor said quietly, biting his lip as Jake nodded to him, before brushing past him; heading back downstairs to clear up and no doubt chase the others to bed for the night. Taylor bit his lip, watching until the former pilot was out of sight, before he turned and entered his room; closing the door with his heel as he frowned and walked over to the bed. “Huh...” He huffed, slowly stripping out of Jake’s camo gear and folding it onto a chair, before crawling beneath the covers.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as he laid in the dark, thinking hard of all he’d learned so far. _I could just be losing my mind._ He reasoned with himself, thinking of what others might tell themselves under such circumstances. _Or, of course... this could all be really happening._ He countered himself, reaching up to toy with his short hair distractedly. _If it **is** all real, and it certainly **feels** like it is... _He thought, drawing in a deep breath and sighing wearily. _Then how the hell can I get Jake to open up about how and why he and the others are trapped here?_ He wondered, pouting as he rolled onto his side and gazed across the room forlornly. _I’ll have to earn his trust first... so I should try not to break any of his rules._ He thought, beginning to strategize for how to plan the following day.

 _God... but he is **hot.**_ He thought at one point, his plans coming to a halt as warmth flooded his body. He half ducked his face under the covers, trying to hide the small grin which tried to spread across his face. _And definitely flirty... that’s gotta be a good sign._ He thought, before balking abruptly. _Wait, do I seriously wanna be getting involved with... with a g-ghost?_ He forced himself to think, frowning at the worrisome thought, when he was startled suddenly from the important question; by a notification on his phone. _Oh... Diego!_ He thought suddenly, gasping as he flung his covers aside and quickly grabbed his phone, before darting back to the bed and burrowing under the covers.

 **Just wanted to check in on you, assbutt.** Diego sent, as Taylor snorted and rolled his eyes, affection welling in his heart as he continued to read. **I still think you’re nuts, for staying up there by yourself... but, I guess that’s just what makes you, you.** He said, as Taylor raised a brow and grinned at the cheesy line. **I wouldn’t have it any other way, dude.**

“Oh, god... pass me the bucket.” Taylor snickered quietly, biting his lip to keep from laughing, as he reread Diego’s message. **Hold me Diego, that was beautifu-** he began to type, only to trail off slowly, upon noticing a curious sound beneath the howling of the wind outside. “Is...” He wondered aloud, sitting up as he frowned and cocked his head. “Is someone crying..?” He mused, straining his ears to try and catch the sound again. As he concentrated, he found the sound once more; a deep, low and mournful growl which seemed to echo through the halls. _Is that... Jake? Or one of the others..?_ He wondered, frowning as he slid his legs from the bed and slowly padded across to the bedroom door, where he hesitated indecisively.

“Jake said not to leave my room after dark...” He reminded himself, thinking of his plan to _not_ piss the former pilot off by sticking to the few conditions he’d made for Taylor’s stay. _Yeah, but... if someone’s in trouble..._ He reasoned uncertainly, biting his lip as he wondered briefly what kind of trouble the dead could find themselves in. His heart hammered in his chest, as he dropped to his knees and peered through the keyhole, desperately hoping to keep to the former pilots request that he not leave his room. However, he could see nothing but empty hall beyond the keyhole, which did nothing to alleviate his concerns. _Well... looks like it’s clear at least._ He thought, as he slowly rose to his feet. _And... whoever it is, the sound’s only getting louder._ He realised with a start, his eyes narrowing as his nerves settled themselves. “Right. I’m gonna go out there and... pretend I’m not shitting myself.” He decided, nodding to himself as he reached for the door handle and pulled the door open, stepping out into the hall and shutting it softly behind him. He hesitated, before following the sound through the Lodge’s twisting halls, down the stairs to the foyer and deeper into the building than he’d even thought possible.

 _Just how big is this place?_ He wondered idly, not daring to whisper as the walls of the Lodge seemed to vibrate around him. At last, Taylor came to a long hallway, ending in a solitary door. A door, covered by rusted locks; and bound up with iron. _What the..?!_ He balked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he drew closer to the door’s timeworn wood; and heard the strange, weeping growl from beyond. The closer Taylor stepped, the less the noise seemed to be scared; and the more like it were furious snarls of a wounded beast. _Okay, so... whatever it is making that sound; it’s in there._ He thought, swallowing heavily as he reached out slowly, before yanking his hand back to his chest. “H-hello?” He whispered, glancing around nervously, certain that if Jake should discover he’d broken his promise and left his room; he’d lose all chance he had of earning the mans trust.

At the sound of Taylor’s soft words, the strange noise quieted, followed by a sick silence which made Taylor feel as if all the air had been sucked from the room. He started, as the door suddenly began shaking, fire exploding from around the frame and licking towards him eagerly. “Whoa!” Taylor gasped, his eyes wide as he jumped back. Fingers slithered up his arm, and yanked down on his wrist abruptly, causing his heart to lurch and crash in his chest. “ _Aieeee!_ ” He shrieked, all thoughts of stealth fleeing him as fear clutched him tightly. _It’s over!_ He thought desperately, uncertain if he meant his search for answers, his stay in the Lodge, or his very life. _It’s all over!_


	4. Lock And Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, greetings once again from; me. XD
> 
> Sooooooo  
> had a few issues writing this; had a kinda hit and miss week tbh. But hey, I got here. At last XD
> 
> I hooooope you enjoy this. it's not been easy; but i THINK its been worth it. I'll leave you to be the judge though <3 so you'll have to let me know, ne? ; )
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Lock And Key**

As Taylor stood facing the mysterious door, deep in the heart of The Elysian Lodge, he felt cold fingers gripping his arm. _“Aiieee!”_ He cried in terror, his heart surging into his throat to choke him as he whirled in a panic; desperately shaking off his attacker. “ _Get off of me! I’m too pretty to let you kill me_!” He screeched, flailing urgently; until his eyes settled upon a sight which made him freeze solid.

“I’m sorry, Mister Taylor!” Kele said, his eyes wide as he stared at Taylor in obvious concern, his hair dishevelled and his cheeks stained with a blush of embarrassment. “I just, I didn’t mean-“ he began, only to fall silent as he instead bit his lip worriedly.

“Kele?!” Taylor choked, barely catching his breath as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Oh my sweet, cherry scented ass...” He huffed, closing his eyes briefly before peeling them open to stare at the young man in disbelief. “You _really_ have to stop scaring me like that!” He scolded petulantly, folding his arms over his chest to cover himself as he felt himself burn with embarrassment; upon realising he was only wearing his boxers. _Well, at least I wasn’t sleeping naked tonight..._ He thought vaguely, as he cleared his throat and tried to pretend he wasn’t bothered by his state of undress.

“I didn’t mean to...” Kele repeated softly, as Taylor sucking in several rapid breaths to calm himself, slowly regaining his composure; but sadly not his dignity.

“I know...” Taylor said slowly, reluctantly meeting the other mans concerned gaze, despite his embarrassment. “I just, didn’t expect that.” He said, before frowning at the man in confusion. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought Jake said everyone was to ‘hit the sack’..?“ He asked, raising a brow when Kele seemed both contrite and frustrated at the question.

“Yeah, yeah, I know he did... but, well...” The young man huffed, his dimples flaring briefly as he pouted and averted his gaze. “I mean, cider always makes me, uh... well, it makes me-“ He said, clearing his throat as he glanced back at Taylor with an obvious awkwardness. “Nevermind...” He muttered, as Taylor coughed and averted his own gaze, his embarrassment fading in light of the other man’s own guilty flush.

“So... this isn’t at all awkward.” Taylor coughed, clearing his throat and glancing behind him nervously. “Kele...” He began, licking his lips as he stepped away from the suddenly much more ominous door. “What’s behind this door..?” He asked hesitantly, his distress only intensifying, as Kele grew suddenly uneasy.

“I... don’t know.” He replied slowly, peering at the door with a distrustful frown. “Jake says not to go near it. But,” He added, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. “He’s a suspicious old codger... and way too overprotective of us.” He scoffed, though the attempt at ire seemed unusually adorable to Taylor. “Seriously,” he continued, pouting at the small smile he saw creeping onto Taylor’s face. “We’re not even allowed to unlock the stupid thing.” He huffed, as Taylor’s grin ceased to grow; freezing solid on his face.

“Do you...” He began, pausing to lick his lips and shift his weight awkwardly, his heart racing as he glanced back at the now deceptively calm door. “Do you have the key?” He forced himself to ask, sensing that many of the answers he so desperately sought; lay behind the terrifying obstruction.

Kele hesitated, eyeing Taylor warily for a moment, before pulling a burnished, antique key from his pocket; holding it out for him to see. “We all have one.” He said gently, as Taylor inspected the key as best he could, his eyes lingering on the strange letter carving at the top; an ornate ‘K’ which looped and threaded over itself like an overgrown vine.

“Huh...” Taylor hummed, turning his attention back toward the door, noticing that there were four main locks keeping it shut. _Four keys, for four locks.._. He thought, frowning as his gaze turned distant and thoughtful. _One for each of Jake’s squad._ He realised, his expression twisting with uncertainty briefly, before settling into a frustrated and determined scowl. _So, if I wanna find out what Jake’s hiding, then I’m gonna need to get my hands on all four of those keys_. He thought, chewing his lip indecisively as he considered the thought carefully. _But... do I really want to go behind Jake’s back like this..?_ He might open up to me of his own accord soon enough, anyway... He thought, gritting his teeth as he curled his hand into a tight ball at his side.

“Mister Taylor?” Kele asked, drawing Taylor from his musings, as he blinked and tried to clear away his conflicting thoughts and emotions. “What about you?” He asked, gesturing towards Taylor’s state of undress vaguely as he blushed. “I mean, what were you doing down all the way down here? And... dressed in-” He began, before clearing his throat and seeming to decide better of the question.

“Oh, well...” Taylor hedged awkwardly, his cheeks and chest flushing a deep rouge, as his embarrassment escalated. “I was just... sleepwalking.” He blurted out quickly, biting his lip as he peeked at Kele pleadingly. “Uh, can you promise _not_ to tell Jake about this..?” He asked, his desperation growing as Kele hesitated, clearly torn by the suggestion. “It can just be, ya know... our little secret.” He offered, glancing around desperately as Kele seemed to remain undecided. “Please?”

“Well...” Kele paused, before breaking out in a small grin, his dimples showing as he chuckled quietly and thrust out his palm. “Okay then.” He agreed, smiling as Taylor sagged with relief, a small huff escaping him as he clapped his hand into Kele’s and shook it firmly.

“Now... I think I should really get back to my room, before anyone else sees my walk of shame.” He chuckled, as Kele nodded and turned, leading the way back towards the main part of the Lodge. Taylor followed after him gratefully, but still couldn’t resist the urge to throw one last look back at the locked door. _Be back for you later.._. He thought with a determined grimace, before facing forward again and returning to his room with Kele’s help. He bid the other man farewell at his door, smiling as he waved him off for the night, before closing his door and slumping against it in relief. “Oh my god...” He sighed, shaking his head as he dragged himself back to his bed, falling into the sheets and slipping into a deep sleep the second his head hit the pillows.

At first light the following morning, Taylor woke with a groan, peering around one of the guest bedrooms of The Elysian Lodge groggily. “Nng, morning... bad...” He grumbled petulantly, about to roll over and bury himself in his sheets to go back to sleep, when a sudden thought made him sit bolt upright. _They’re all military types, they’re hiding something and had everyone take a ‘shift’ to keep an eye on the place overnight._ He realised, throwing his covers aside and rushing to dress himself for the day. _If I’m gonna make out to have training, I need to be awake as early as they are._ He thought, remembering the vague background story Jake had told the others on his behalf. He paused as he looked in a mirror, his lips slowly quirking into a grin as he finished doing up Jake’s camo jacket. “Guess it wasn’t all a dream then...” He huffed, surprised by just how happy he was to find himself in the lavish Lodge. Taylor grinned at his reflection, winking at himself as he threw open his door and hurried to the nearest bathroom, taking his time to see to his body’s various needs; before hurrying to the staircase.

 As he made his way down the stairs in an excited haze of blindness, Taylor was surprised to find himself colliding with Jake on the second floor landing, a lopsided grin working its way to his face as the other man caught and steadied him before he could fall. “Whoa there, Boy Scout.” Jake snickered, chuckling as Taylor grinned but rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fire?” He asked, raising a brow as he swept his eyes over Taylor quickly. “Ya know I was actually just comin’ to see ya?” He asked, clearing his throat as he released Taylor’s elbows and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Really?” Taylor asked, his heart skipping a beat in giddy excitement as he flit his own gaze over the pilot curiously, cocking his head as he bit his lip and waved a brow suggestively. “And uh, why would you have been doing a thing like that, exactly?” He asked, throwing all sense and caution to the wind as a jolt of eager anticipation curled in his gut, a delicious shiver travelling down his spine as Jake visibly swallowed at his bravado.

“To, uh, to...” He began, coughing awkwardly as he shook his head and seemed to wake himself from a daze. He flashed a cocky grin, winking as he chuckled quietly. “To see if ya were ever gonna get outta bed today, of course.” He said, sniggering when Taylor rolled his eyes at his teasing.

“Hmm, well sadly I had nobody there to give me a reason to stay.” Taylor quipped, smiling innocently when Jake’s eyes widened and emitted a strange, strangled choke. He frowned suddenly, his flirty attitude forgotten as Jake’s words settled into his mind. “Wait, what do you mean by that, exactly? What time is it?”

“’S a little after ten, I think...” Jake replied, running a hand through his hair distractedly, as he tried to gather his wits again. “I figured after everythin’ ya had thrown at ya yesterday, ya could probably do with a little extra time.” He said, as Taylor scowled and turned away abruptly, storming towards the nearest window.

“How the hell can it only just be getting light at ten in the morning?” He demanded, pouting as Jake approached him, a small grin on his lips as he watched Taylor simmer in his own frustration. “Is this a... you know... _thing?”_ He asked, lowering his voice as he turned towards Jake accusingly, blinking in surprise when the other man laughed and shook his head in obvious amusement.

“It’s 'cause of the weather here.” Jake snickered, gesturing to the snow covered trees which lined a nearby hill. “There’s so much snow hanging up in those damn clouds, it’s naturally dull up here anyway; always up there, ready to blizzard any moment... I can’t tell ya how long its actually been since I saw the sun proper...” He said, trailing off thoughtfully, before shaking of his despondency and turning to Taylor with a smile. “But combined with that great sun blocker; means that we don’t get a whole lotta light til closer to midday.” He explained, his grin lingering as Taylor pouted out the window.

“... Sorry.” Taylor finally muttered, sighing as he shook his head sadly and turned to the former pilot with his pout still lingering on his lips. “And here I thought I was being all awesome, hurrying down to make breakfast for everyone.” He huffed, turning to look at the stairs wistfully.

“Heh, well it would’ve been nice to sample ya goods...” The former pilot hummed, leering at Taylor suggestively and waving his brows, as Taylor choked and blushed fiercely, his heart racing as an undeniable grin spread across his face at the teasing. “But it weren’t necessary.” He added, snickering to himself as Taylor tried to regain control of himself.

“Well, seems like my first day as Head Chef was a flop...” He sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at Jake with feigned irritation, before smoothing his expression into an amused smirk. “So, is there uh, anything I can do to make it up to you?” He asked pointedly, licking his lips slowly as Jake watched the movement intently.

“Well, nothin’ just _now,_ Boy Scout...” He said, clearing his throat as his grin turned sly and he sighed, as he cast his eyes aside slightly. “Raincheck.” He said cockily, gesturing for Taylor to lead continue down the stairs. “Feel free to spend the mornin’ however ya want.” He said, glancing over as he descended the stairs beside Taylor. “I’m sure the others would wanna spend time with ya, get to know ya and all. If ya want...”

Taylor paused halfway down the stairs, glancing over at Jake and humming thoughtfully as his palms began to warm. In for a penny... He thought briefly, his lips curving into an inviting grin as he leaned back against the banister. “Well... what if I wanted to spend the morning with _you?”_ He asked, watching Jake intently as the other man hesitated, his eyes on the floor as the skin beneath his stubble began to tinge with pink.

“Well,” he said, turning to Taylor slowly and seeming to consider carefully, before he shuffled a step closer and rest his hands on the banister either side of Taylor, leaning close as he lowered his voice. “I’d probably say, that ya treadin’ an awful fine line... and ya probably askin’ for trouble.” He said quietly, his clear eyes locked on Taylor as he felt his face radiating heat, all but burning beneath the other mans smouldering gaze and too close body.

“Hmmm, well... mom always did say; trouble was my middle name.” Taylor replied, smirking when Jake blinked in surprise and snorted, shaking his head in amusement as he stepped back and released Taylor from his caging arms. “Sorry... I didn’t meant to make you uncomforta-“ he began lightly, only for the former pilot to interrupt him.

“Ya didn’t.” He said quietly, returning his hands to his pockets, though Taylor noticed before they disappeared; that they were balled into tight fists.

Taylor swallowed thickly, his heart leaping into his throat and racing eagerly as he looked over at the other man, biting his lip as he slowly pushed himself upright from the banister. “I find that hard to believe somehow...” He said, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of his neck.

Jake’s clear, smouldering gaze deepened, causing Taylor’s breath to catch beneath the intensity of the other mans attention upon him. “... Ya can only push a fella so far, Boy Scout, before ya gotta face the consequences.” He said quietly, the corner of his lips curling as he averted his intense gaze and allowed Taylor to breathe again.

Taylor immediately gulped a deep breath, but the giddy thrill which rushed through his gut quickly encouraged him to continue his dangerous game of flirtation. “It’s okay, Top Gun...” He said breezily, deliberately brushing his shoulder against Jake’s as he began down the stairs again, his heart thudding loudly against his chest. “If you don’t want to spend time with me-“

Jake’s laughter cut him off, and Taylor turned at the bottom of the stairs, watching Jake jog down the remaining steps to stand beside him once more. “Ya know damn well that ain’t true, and I never said anythin’ to imply it! Ya cocky little shit...” He said, shaking his head fondly as Taylor bit his lip and lowered his eyes; attempting to hide his rapidly growing blush. “But...”

“Oh, no... not ‘but’!” Taylor whined, pouting as he looked up to see the amusement and playful edge of desire had been carefully swept from the former pilots expression. “I hate that ‘but’...” He murmured, his hand slowly raising and reaching towards Jake’s dog tags, toying with them gently as the other man swallowed heavily; his careful armour cracking, as his desire and longing began to peek through in his cerulean eyes.

They stood silently for several seconds longer, neither moving for fear of how the other might react. Finally, Taylor sucked in a slow breath and had barely leaned an inch closer, when Jake’s hand curled around his own and eased it away from his tags, lowering it to his side as he regretfully stepped away. “I... gotta go.” He said, clearing his throat as he released Taylor’s hand and took another step backwards, averting his eyes as an unfathomable pain passed through them. “Sorry, Boy Scout.” He muttered, shaking his head as if to clear it and turning abruptly, taking the stairs two at a time and quickly disappearing from view.

“Jake-“ Taylor began to call after the former pilot, before deciding to let him leave; sensing that the man needed privacy for a time. He sighed, frowning as he turned and slowly descended the final flight of stairs by himself. _He as good as said he wanted to..._ He thought, biting his lip as he wandered through the Lodge at an idle pace, too lost in his own musings to notice his surroundings. _He was definitely as interested as I was... so why the sudden one eighty in his mood?_ He wondered, his frown redoubling as he scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor briefly. _Oh gee, I dunno Taylor... maybe it’s the whole; **he’s dead** thing! _He mentally scolded himself, though the words ran through his head in a voice suspiciously more alike to Diego’s than his own. _Maybe, unlike you, he has a brain in that sexy head of his; and he knows that the living and the dead should most definitely; not mix._ He scowled and shook his head, firmly shoving the thought aside and making a mental note to never listen to his best friend; within his own head or otherwise.

Taylor winced, hissing quietly as he walked straight into a doorframe, too lost in his thoughts to notice that he’d made his way back to the parlour. He frowned as he rubbed at his elbow, noticing Kele sat in the middle of the floor; surrounded by a dozen music books as he toyed with his guitar. “Morning, Kele.” He said, smiling as the other man looked up at his approach with a dimpled grin. “More repairs, or some upgrades?” He asked, gesturing to the books around Kele curiously.

“What’s shakin’, Mister Taylor?” Kele greeted warmly, his caramel eyes seeming to melt beneath the peaceful joy he seemed to feel, surrounded by his music. “Here, take a look for yourself.” He said, gesturing to one of the books closest him. Taylor leaned over Kele’s shoulder, peeking down to see various diagrams of guitar designs, some of them with obvious adaptations and enhancements.

“Oh wow, some of those look pretty amazing...” He said, whistling in awe as he surveyed the intricate details carved into various parts of the instruments in the diagrams carefully. “Are you thinking of adding some of these to your guitar?” Taylor asked, gesturing to the instrument in Kele’s hands.

“Considering, yes.” The young man admitted with a gentle smile. “My pa made this guitar when I was small, he taught me everything he knew about wood carving; which admittedly, wasn’t an awful lot.” He chuckled fondly, running his hand over the guitars smooth side. “I think, I’d like to show him the upgraded version when I go home... see what he thinks of it.” He said, sighing in determination as he looked back down at the various books.

Taylor felt the strings of his heart tighten sharply, knowing the young man would never be able to achieve his simple dream. “Did you uh, did you draw this one?” He asked, clearing his throat as he picked up a loose sheet of paper and raised a brow questioningly.

“I...” Kele began, pausing as his eyes seemed to glaze briefly. Taylor held his breath, fascinated and concerned alike as he watched the young man seemingly piece a story together; just as Jake had said, time and memories correcting themselves naturally. “I started working on that while we were still in the barracks.” Kele said, blinking himself free of his dazed state and smiling up at Taylor proudly. “Back before our last mission.” He added, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he turned back to his other drawings.

“Wow.” Taylor huffed, grinning when the other man appeared to have not been upset or hurt by the strange reorganisation of his memories. “So, uh... you must know a lot about this stuff then? And music in general, I’m guessing?” He asked, blinking in surprise when Kele giggled excitedly.

“I know as much as I’m able at the moment,” he said, looking up at Taylor with obvious hunger and eagerness. “But, there’s a bunch of books in the library here that I’ve not even started looking through yet.” He added, sighing at the thought of so much knowledge. “Once my service is up, music will be my everything.” He said, grinning as he looked at the guitar in his hands and squeezed it lovingly. “I’ll be a musician. A real, musician... no matter what anybody says.” He said determinedly, as Taylor smiled and reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

“I’m almost certain, you’ll be a _huge_ hit.” Taylor said, winking when Kele looked up in surprise. “I mean, you already have the whole, cute little angel face thing going for you... actually being any good on that thing is just a bonus at this point.” He snickered, as Kele rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

“Thankyou,” he chuckled quietly, shaking his head fondly before peeking up at Taylor curiously. “Do you play?” He asked, gesturing to Taylor’s hands curiously.

 _“Me?”_ Taylor balked, holding up his palms as he snorted and took a firm step backwards. “Oh no, my hands are not musical hands. They’re good only for two things in this world.” He snickered, winking conspiratorially as Kele flushed with understanding. “That said, I adore music and I would definitely love to hear you play sometime.” He added, smiling brightly at the other man.

“Sure,” Kele said easily, his dimples showing as he smiled warmly. “If you’re not too busy later, perhaps you could help me with some of these other designs..?” He offered, as Taylor nodded and grinned. “Great... I’m sure together we’ll be able to find something which will really impress my pa.”

“Kele...” Taylor murmured, his face falling as the other man hummed but did not look up again, eagerly perusing the various designs and diagrams he had laid out around him. So keen to make his father proud, not knowing his father has probably been dead for years... just like him. He thought sadly, his arms curling about his chest as a chill travelled through his gut. He watched the young man for a short time longer, shaking his head as he finally sucked in a deep breath and moved to step past him. “Happy hunting... Kele.” He sighed, hesitating in his steps as he recalled the strange door and their talk the previous evening. “Actually... there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” He said slowly, turning back to find Kele looking up at him expectantly.

“This is about last night.” He said knowingly, setting his guitar gently into his lap, as he stated rather than asked. “About... the door?” He added hesitantly, glancing around to make sure he wasn’t overheard, despite lowering his voice considerably.

“It is.” Taylor sighed in relief, chaffing his arms to fight of a sudden chill, as he stepped closer to Kele again. “And more importantly, about that key you showed me.” He said quickly, glancing around nervously.

Kele observed him  for a cool minute, his gaze neither calculating or expectant as he simply looked; and seemed to decide Taylor was trustworthy. “What about it?” He finally asked, lowering his eyes to his guitar, though he made no effort to tune or otherwise adjust it.

“Well... I uh,” Taylor hedged awkwardly, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he glanced away, trying to think of how to word his unusual request, before deciding to simply be honest. “I was wondering... do you, uh, think I could maybe... borrow it?” He asked, wincing at himself for his hesitance and awkwardness.

Kele frowned, looking around the room slowly; clearly uneasy as his hand crept to the pocket where Taylor knew he kept the key. “I... I’m not so sure about that, Mister Taylor.” Kele sighed, finally looking up at him with an uncertain grimace. “Jake’s pretty serious about not unlocking that door... and he doesn’t do serious without reason.” He added quietly.

“Kele, please...” Taylor pleaded, his heart in his throat as he knelt before the other man and held his breath briefly, before expelling it in a rush. “I... I need to know what’s behind that door.” He said quickly, shaking his head briefly as his heart thudded heavily within his chest. “I can’t explain why... but I just, I can feel that it’s _important.”_ He pleaded, as Kele frowned and averted his gaze dubiously.

“What if it’s something dangerous?” He wondered aloud, swallowing thickly before sighing. “Jake wouldn’t have locked that door without darn good reason, Taylor.” He argued weakly, looking back at Taylor reproachfully as he worried his lip briefly, before snorting and shaking his head. “Heck, what if there’s a ghost in there?” He snickered, as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m _not_ afraid of ghosts.” Taylor replied quickly, startling Kele with the sincerity of his reply. _At least, not all of them_. He added privately, a shiver passing through him as he thought briefly of his sister. “If it is a ghost, I’ll find a way to deal with it. Better than being afraid, after all.” He said, half wishing for his sister to hear him. "Besides, didn't you say yourself that Jake is way too overprotective?"

“Mister Taylor...” Kele began, his tone sceptical as he made to continue; before silencing himself abruptly, seeming to sense the futility of identifying his teasing comments. “Even so,” he finally sighed, his brow furrowing as he watched Taylor closely. “Jake may be overprotective but-“ he said, swallowing heavily before pushing on. “But’s _always_ put our safety first... if he says not to-“

“Kele, I am begging you... _please.”_ Taylor pleaded, reaching for Kele’s hands and squeezing them imploringly. “Please, help me.” He asked, drawing in a deep breath as he thought of the other mans unknowing situation. “I can promise it will all make sense, one day.” He added, biting his lip as he continued to stare at the other man pleadingly.

Kele hesitated a heartbeat longer, before a long and weary sigh escaped him slowly. “Okay, Mister Taylor.” He finally sighed, grimacing as Taylor’s expression lit with joyful glee. “I’ll let you borrow my key... on _one_ condition.” He said, a sly gleam entering his eyes as he glanced down at his guitar briefly.

“Why do I feel like I just signed a deal with the devil?” Taylor groused, rolling his eyes even as he smiled and tipped his chin for Kele to explain. “What condition would that be, oh sneaky one?” He asked, sniggering as he raised a brow expectantly.

Kele carefully picked up one of the books, tapping his finger to a small section of writing in the bottom right corner. “See this?” He asked, even as Taylor already began nodding. “This isn’t an easy book to find. There weren’t many copies made, and unfortunately even less are known to still be around. But, I happen to know there’s one in the Lodge...” He said pointedly, as Taylor huffed a sigh of resignation.

“Okay, mister subtlety.” He snorted, withdrawing his hands from Kele’s and folding his arms over his chest. “Where am I going to search for the great mystery book?” He asked knowingly, smirking at Kele as he peered back at Taylor with a guilty smile.

“The attic.” He admitted, shrugging a shoulder briefly and glancing away when Taylor raised a brow in silent query. “It’s just... I’m not much for heights, or for the dark, honestly... and it’s very dark, and very high up there.” He admitted, the flesh of his cheeks darkening with his obvious embarrassment as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Hey,” Taylor said, leaning over to nudge him gently with his shoulder. “You do know, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, right?” He asked quietly, curling his arms about his knees as Kele grimaced and refused to raise his eyes from the floor. “Look, attics are scary places at the best of times. They’re creepy as fuck, and people always store the _worst_ crap in them... You show me where it is, and I’ll go look for this hunk of special wood for you.” He said, flashing the other man a cocky grin when he peeked up at him uncertainly. He frowned suddenly, cocking his head as he ran his eyes over Kele curiously. “Although... how come you’re in the military, if you don’t like-“

“Just trust me when I say it wasn’t always a pleasant experience.” Kele said dryly, shivering at some memory he clearly didn’t wish to voice. Taylor relented, clearing his throat as he pushed to his feet; and after a moments hesitation, Kele followed after him. “Alright,” he sighed, but I should probably wait... just incase you need any help.” He said, though he grimaced at the thought. “Come on, it’s this way.” He said, leading Taylor from the parlour and up the grand staircase in the foyer, before they quickly made their way down a deserted corridor on the top floor.

Taylor balked, blinking in surprise as he craned his neck to peer up into high ceiling, a ladder leading up to a small trapdoor in the rafters. “Wow... that...” He said haltingly, swallowing thickly as he quickly tapped his hands to his thighs. “That’s _high.”_ He finally huffed, his stomach fluttering briefly as he exhaled a deep breath through pursed lips and set his hand on the first rung of the ladder. “I may be late to cooking dinner tonight... this climb might well take me the rest of the day.” He teased, looking over at Kele with a playful grin, only for him to be eyeing the trapdoor warily.

“Maybe... I should just wait, see if I can’t find another copy when I get back home.” Kele said softly, turning to Taylor with a worried frown. “Don’t get me wrong, I _want_ it...” He added, upon noticing Taylor’s raised brow. “But I’m not about to risk a civilians, or a friends, life... just to see if I can learn a few extra-“

“Kele, it’s fine, really.” Taylor snorted, shaking his head as he looked back up at the trapdoor with a rising sense of trepidation building in his gut. “You know what they say... ‘don’t look down’, heh.” He snickered, drawing in a deep breath as he pulled himself up the first rung and immediately began to clamber up the ladder quickly, pausing only once he was near the top, so he could pull the small rope attached to the trapdoor. A thick cloud of dust dropped along with the wooden obstruction, and Taylor coughed with a grimace as the mouldy dust crept into his lungs. _“Kff!_ Urgh...” He coughed, his nose wrinkling as he poked his head into the dark attic cautiously. “When was the last time anyone even came up here?” He wondered, slowly levering himself up through the trapdoor to sit on the edge of the rafters.

“Jake checked it out when we first got here, though it was only to secure the perimeter... but even so, that was only a day or so..?” Kele called, his voice softened by the distance between them. “But we don’t know how long this place was abandoned before that...” He added, as Taylor tensed, his heart aching for the other man and his unknowing loss. “Jake said there was just a bunch of junk up there, so we haven’t bothered searching properly... but the notes specifically said that book was up here!” He explained, his voice growing more eager as he continued.

“Okay, okay...” Taylor huffed, looking around the darkened attic curiously. “You sure you don’t wanna come up here?” He called, peeking down at Kele and laughing gently at the disgust he could see on the other mans face, despite the distance between them. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back down in a minute.” He snickered, drawing his legs up through the hole and rising tentatively. _Okay, Taylor... don’t look down, don’t fall and don’t die_. He thought to himself, clearing his throat as he moved to step forward; but instead freezing, when the rafter beneath his foot began to creak ominously.

“I _told_ you it was high...” Kele called uncertainly, clearly uncomfortable with Taylor having disappeared into the attic without him, yet unwilling to follow him up. “I warned you-“ he repeated grimly, hovering by the bottom of the ladder and peering up nervously.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Taylor called down with false cheer and bravado, grinning as he chopped a rough salute to the other man through the trapdoor. “I’m here!” He declared, snickering as he drew in a deep breath, and finally moved forwards. He peered through the gloom at the accumulated bric-a-brac, his eyes searching for anything which might be book shaped among the clutter. “Hey, Kele?” He called loudly, just able to make out the other mans curious call in response. “Just out of curiosity... but what does this book actually _look_ like?” He asked, frowning when he came to a long desk with a stack of thick books upon it; covered in what looked to be at least a solid inch of dust.  “How will I know-“

“You mean aside from the giant title on the front and the spine?” Kele called back, his distress over the height and darkness of the attic smothered by his obvious amusement of Taylor’s query. “You know, in big stencilled letters? With colour and music notes?” He added, as Taylor scowled petulantly and placed his hands on his hips.

“Goddamn wise ass.” He muttered fondly, shaking his head as he grinned despite himself and glanced around uneasily. “Urgh, this place _sucks...”_ He muttered, glancing over an upturned chair to his right, where a large book resided beneath; covered in countless years worth of dust. “Ha... ha... there’s no way this is this easy...” Taylor muttered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the book as he clicked his tongue thoughtfully. He glanced around, grimacing when he saw no other signs of anything book like nearby. _There it is... I guess._ He thought, raising a hand to swipe over his mouth briefly, before walking over slowly. “I uh, I think I found it...” He called down to Kele, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation at the other mans wordless sound of excitement. “Oh...” Taylor sighed, crouching before the upturned chair and resting his forearms on his knees, distrustful of the far too easy find. “I do not like this. Uh uh, no sir...” He complained, eyeing the book warily. “Not _one_ little bit.”

“What are you doing?” Kele called, his impatience clear as Taylor half turned and scowled at the trapdoor. “Do you have it yet?” He added, a creak sounding from below as Taylor turned back to the book thoughtfully, ignoring Kele’s curious calls. “... are you okay?” He called a short time later, his tone nervous and hesitant after Taylor’s extended silence.

Taylor drew in a deep breath and sighed slowly, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he slowly reached forward and carefully brushed away the dust on the top of the book, to reveal the cover which Kele had both shown a diagram of, and described to him. “Well... jackpot, I guess.” He muttered, frowning at the strange sense of unease he felt in his heart as he slowly eased the book out from beneath the upturned chair. “Okay... I got it!” He called to Kele, who’s sigh of relief he heard despite the distance between them.

“Excellent, Taylor!” The musical man called, his relief and excitement palpable as Taylor snorted and rolled his eyes, gently swiping the remaining dust from the book as best as he could. “Now come on, get out of there..!” He added, as Taylor snickered quietly and tucked the book under his arm, turning towards the trapdoor again.

“Alright, alright.” Taylor huffed, shaking his head fondly. “I’m comin-“ He paused before even taking a full step towards the ladder, noticing a dark shape in the shadowy recesses of the attic, his blood running cold. “Who... who’s there?” He called, licking his lips when they turned dry and unresponsive.  “... Jake? I-is that you?” He asked, tentatively stepping closer as he narrowed his eyes and peered into the darkness.

“Mister Taylor?” Kele called, concern bleeding into his tone as Taylor’s uncertain calls filtered down to him. “Mister Taylor, are you okay up there..? C’mon down..!” He urged, as Taylor took another tentative step towards the darkened part of the attic.

“Just a second I...” He called, his voice falling considerably as he trailed off into a vague mumble. “I think I see something...” He said, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath his feet as he slowly stepped deeper into the attic. His brow furrowed in confusion as he drew closer to the shape, when the figure suddenly lurched out of the shadows at him. _“Ahhh!”_ Taylor cried, dropping the book as he threw his hands up before his face in fear. “Quinn, no!” He cried, stumbling backwards and falling hard against the floorboards.

“Taylor!” Kele called urgently, a rapid set of creaks echoing around the attic as he hurried unthinkingly up the ladder to the attic, while Taylor thrashed upon the floor; terror flooding through him as an unmoveable weight settled over him.

“Get off of me!” He cried, thrashing on the floor as his sisters weight pressed down on him, his eyes snapping shut to close out her horrifying leer as she leaned towards him, growling in quiet fury and wrestling to keep him on the ground. “No!” He gasped, writhing as he tried to free himself from his sisters clawed clutches. “Quinn... _please..!”_

“Taylor!” Kele called, his quick and light footsteps approaching quickly. “It’s just a mannequin, Taylor!” He promised, his hands settling on Taylor’s shoulders in reassurance. “Open your eyes, Taylor, _look!_ I promise! You’re okay...” He continued, as Taylor gasped and did as he was told.

“Huh?” He croaked, opening his eyes to find a mannequin wearing a velvet dinner jacket atop of him, it’s blank face inches from his own. “But...” He choked, his heart breaking as he shook his head vehemently. “But I thought-“

“We should probably get outta here now, okay?” Kele said quietly, drawing Taylor’s attention as he noticed the faint tremor in the other man, his fear returning now he knew Taylor wasn’t in immediate danger.

 _I know I saw her..._ He thought, swallowing heavily as he nodded vaguely. _Or... am I just going crazy, after all..?_ He wondered idly, before shaking his head and focusing on the mannequin above him, shoving it off of him and pushing to his feet. He took one last look at the darkened corner of the attic, before crouching down to collect the book he’d found, and finally following Kele to the ladder. “Okay... let’s get you out of here, before you lock up.” He said quietly, smiling reassuringly to the other man and talking to him as he made his way down, encouraging him to look up at Taylor; as opposed to down at the far lower level. When he was safely on solid ground again, Taylor glanced back around the attic, slowly dragging his eyes through the darkness in semi hopefulness and fear combined. “... Quinn?” He called hesitantly, to which his only response was silence. He waited a heartbeat longer, before sighing and turning to begin his one handed descent to rejoin Kele own below; pausing only to tug the trapdoor shut above his head.

When he stepped off the ladder beside Kele, the other man seemed to sense his unease, silently turning and leading him back to the parlour. _She’s never attacked me in daylight like that before..._ He thought, narrowing his eyes at the floor as he shuffled after Kele. _She’s only ever come for me in my sleep. Maybe she’s growing stronger, or maybe its this place... either way, I need to be careful._ He sighed, running his free hand through his hair and grimacing when he felt a cobweb resting atop his short spikes. He scowled as he freed his hair of the offending web, finally breathing a faint huff of relief, as they stepped back into the parlour.

Taylor cleared his throat, glancing over at Kele guiltily as he shifted his weight between his feet. “I’m uh, I’m sorry if I scared you.” He said quietly, feeling the faint burn in his cheeks as embarrassment ate at him. “I uh, I don’t know what happened back there...” He muttered, shaking his head as he chuckled humourlessly.

“It’s okay.” Kele said gently, running his eyes over him in barely concealed concern. “You said a nam-“ he began, before seemingly thinking better of it. _“Ahem..._ told you it was high and dark up there.” He coughed, clearing his throat as he moved over to the small pile of books and diagrams which he had left on the floor.

“Yeah, no shit.” Taylor huffed, shivering as he recalled his sister lurching out of the shadows at him. “Well, let’s just focus on your upgrades... think I could use the distraction about now.” He said, sighing as he strolled over  to join Kele and offered him the large book he’d recovered. Kele frowned, looking down at his guitar for a brief pause, before looking up at the book uncertainly. “Oh no, I know you’re not reconsidering now I’ve been and got the damn thing...” Taylor groused, whining as Kele flushed guiltily.

“It’s just...” The young man paused, biting his lip indecisively. “Pa made this with his own hands, from nothing... I’m not so sure he’d be so proud if I started changing what was already a beautiful instrument.” He said, looking down at his guitar again. “Right now, I look at this and I remember him... I see his face, along with my ma, and my sister.” He explained, his distress mounting as his indecision lingered. “But at the same time, I really wanna show him what I can do for myself. To show him, that I remember what he taught me... but that I can improve on it too.”

Taylor drew in a slow, deep breath; sucking his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and setting the book gently beside Kele. “You don’t have to alter your Pa’s guitar, to show him you can make something better.” He said quietly, gesturing to a small stack of logs by the fireplace. “There’s plenty of wood around here... I’m sure one of them would make a good enough instrument. That way you could keep your Pa’s as it is; but still take another back to show him.” He said, guilt twisting his heart at the knowledge he withheld; that the young mans family were likely long gone, and his chance to return to them long since passed.

Kele looked down at his guitar, a small smile slowly curling his lips as he reached out and drew the book closer to his lap. “I think... that’s a mighty fine idea.” He agreed, smiling as he looked out the window to a grove of small trees nearby. “And if nothing inside is workable, I can always see what fresh material might carve better.” He added thoughtfully, turning back to Taylor in obvious, growing eagerness. “Thankyou for helping me, Taylor.”

“Anytime.” He said warmly, quirking a brow as he grinned and held out his palm towards Kele. “Now... you think I could borrow that key?” He asked, as Kele hesitated for a second, before withdrawing the key from his pocket and dropping it into Taylor’s open hand. Taylor curled his fingers around it, blinking in surprise as he looked down at the object. “Huh... it’s heavier than I expected.” He murmured distractedly, before raising his eyes to Kele’s and offering him a bright smile. “Thank you, Kele.” He sighed, as the other man nodded and turned back to the book Taylor had found for him.

Taylor pushed to his feet, sensing Kele’s desire to be alone with his music and his thoughts. He tucked the young mans key into his pocket, and left the parlour quietly, searching the Lodge for one of the other ghostly occupants. He came across Mike in the dining room, a journal open before him as he tapped a pencil idly to a blank page and stared out a distant window. “Hey, kid!” He greeted warmly upon spotting Taylor, lurking uncertainly by the door. “We missed ya famous cookin’ skills at breakfast...” He said, running his eyes over Taylor as he approached. “Sleep in, did ya?” He asked, smiling as Taylor huffed and scrubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“Yeah, I guess... I was more tired than I thought.” He said, clearing his throat and glancing away briefly, before looking back at the soldier with a smile. “What are you working on?” He asked, deftly changing the subject and raising a brow when Mike glanced down at the empty page, before quickly closing the journal.

“Nothin’, just...” He said, coughing awkwardly as his cheeks dusted with an embarrassed pink. “It’s just a few thoughts, here and there, ya know? Few notes from our mission, before we found this pla-“

“Mike, come on.” Taylor scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took a seat beside Mike, propping his elbow on the table so he could rest his cheek into his palm. “You can tell me.” He said, a winning grin lighting his face as he wiggled his brows playfully. “Are you keeping a diary?” He asked, immediately dismissing the idea for himself. _Can’t keep a diary and not know you’ve been here for a century... That’s gotta raise more than just one question about your health._ He snorted at the thought, waving a hand dismissively before his face when Mike raised a brow at him. “I got it. You’re writing a story, right? One of those steamy, erotic fantasies; full of detail and-“

Mike began to laugh loudly, eventually wiping tears from his eyes when his amusement finally receded, some time later. “Oh, damn... ya funnier than I expected, Kid.” He sniggered, shaking his head fondly as he hesitated a moment, tapping the cover of his journal as he eyed Taylor thoughtfully. “It ain’t nothin’ so interestin’ though, actually. It’s just a letter I was writin’ to a lass back home.” He said, colour staining his cheeks as he lowered his eyes to the table.

“Ah,” Taylor said, winking conspiratorially. “So you’re writing a steamy, erotic love note to your girl?” He asked, smiling when Mike broke out in raucous laughter once again at his suggestion. “I mean, without going into detail and all... is it stuff you wish you’d done before you deployed? Or promises of what you’ll do as soon as you’re home..?” He continued, his heart lightening at the sound of the other mans laughter.

“Oh god, ya worse than Grandpa... only other guy I know who’s so damn one track minded.” Mike finally gasped, shaking his head as quiet snorts of laughter continued to escape him. “It ain’t that interestin’ though, really... it’s just, it’s some poetry is all. I know she likes it, much as she pretends otherwise.” He said fondly, glancing over at Taylor with a cocky smirk. “Rebecca is a softie if ya know how to butter her up.” He said, shaking his head as he looked back down at his journal.

 _“Rebecca?!”_ Taylor choked, his eyes widening as he stared at Mike in surprise. “As in, Jake’s _sister,_ Rebecca?” He said, swallowing thickly when Mike’s lips curled into a wicked grin. “Wow... does he know you’re interested in his little sister? I mean, I know he’s your best friend and all-“

“Pfft, ya ain’t thinkin’ this is some sorta love note, are ya?” Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes after looking up to meet Taylor’s confused and guilty gaze. “It ain’t like that. Becca’s like a little sister... I know Grandpa don’t write to her much, so I try and send her a few letters and attach some poetry so she knows its from us.” He said, winking briefly as he flicked his eyes over Taylor pointedly. “I ain’t like Jake; ain’t fussy in the eye candy department, I’ll eyeball anyone pretty enough to be worth my time. Whatever’s in their pants.” He snickered, as Taylor blushed and averted his eyes.

“Uh, ahem...” He coughed awkwardly, before a thought occurred to him, and he glanced back at Mike slyly. “So, does that mean Jake is a little more than just ‘vanilla’ eye candy?” He asked, snickering when Mike waved his brows and chose not to comment, though his smirk spoke volumes. “Wait,” Taylor said suddenly, frowning as he looked over at Mike curiously. “Why can’t you just sign the letter, so Rebecca knows its you?” He asked, as Mike tensed, his pen hovering in the air above his journal. “You said you attach poetry so she knows who its from...” He nudged gently, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned closer to Mike.

“Uh,” Mike coughed, his expression guarded as he eyed Taylor uncertainly. “Ya know... just, thinkin’ of the mission and all, plus her safety.” He finally said, averting his eyes guiltily. “Don’t want the info fallin’ into the wrong hands, or for her to be at risk should anyone intercept it en route... If there’s no names, there’s no reason for people to start askin’ questions.” He said quickly, clearly dismissing the topic.

Taylor frowned down at the table, trying to work out what reason the other man would have to so obviously lie to him, before clearing the entire story from his head; deciding to simply allow the other man his privacy. _It’s not like I’ve exactly been that open about things either._ He thought, clearing his throat and letting the query drop, as he gestured towards Mike’s journal. “So, what type of poetry are you thinking of sending her then?” He asked, raising a brow as Mike grimaced and opened his journal to an almost blank page.

“I uh, I seem to have struck out for once.” He admitted awkwardly, as Taylor tried not to laugh. The soldier peered over at him curiously, raising a half hopeful brow as Taylor sniggered quietly to himself and looked down at the table with a fond grin, recalling the nonsense poem he and his sister had loved to recite together. “I don’t suppose ya wanna help a fella out, hey kid?”

Taylor blinked, looking up in surprise as he snapped himself from his daze. “Me?” He repeated, pointing to himself as he raised his brows. “Um... well, I’m not exactly an expert, but I know a little..?” He said uncertainly, frowning as he tried to remember something more useful than he and his sisters nonsense.

“Pfft, don’t hurt yaself there, kid.” Mike snickered, rolling his eyes and reaching across the table to flick Taylor on the forehead playfully. “If ya can’t think of anythin’ it don’t matter... I can always take a look through the library.” He said dismissively, running his tongue across his teeth for a moment, before cocking his head curiously. “Ya can tell me somethin’ though, while I got ya here and it’s just us.” He added, winking when Taylor glanced up at him briefly. “Grandpa.” He said, his gaze tightening as he eyed Taylor’s sudden stiffness. “Do ya _like_ him?” He asked, his eyes narrowing in a way which left no doubt about his meaning.

“I...” Taylor balked, his face blazing with heat as he turned his face to the table and hid his eyes from the other man. “I _t-think_ so..?” He stumbled, biting his lip before attempting to push on. “It’s just... maybe not the best time, just now... for, _that._ You know what I mean?” He babbled, hoping the soldier understood his garbled mumblings.

“Not at all, kid.” Mike said quietly, his eyes on his journal as Taylor peeked up at him, curious about his low tone. “Life is short, Taylor... why waste it, wonderin’ what could’ve been?” He asked, looking up to meet Taylor’s gaze intently. “Now... what exactly, is stoppin’ ya? Ya here... he’s here. Don’t really need complicatin’ past that.” He said, drawing in a deep breath as he glanced around the room quickly.

“I guess...” Taylor hedged awkwardly, biting his lip and frowning down at the table thoughtfully. _There’s been some major flirting in places... but then, he ran off this morning. Plus; let’s not forget the one flaw in the Jake McKenzie package..._ He thought, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. _He’s dead. A ghost. A lingering echo, in a memory of this place._ He huffed, peeling his eyes open to look at Mike’s grin with an uncertain frown. “It’s... _complicated.”_ He said finally, averting his eyes guiltily.

“Uh huh, and I’m a pygmy goat.” Mike snorted blandly, shaking his head as Taylor looked up in surprise. “Look, kid; ya either like him, or ya don’t. If ya do; there ain’t no magical ‘right time’ to do somethin’ about it. There’s now; or there’s never. Take ya pick.” He said, eyeing Taylor a moment longer, before shrugging his shoulders and ultimately dismissing the conversation. “Now, as for Rebecca...” He continued on, though Taylor’s thoughts remained locked onto the former pilot.

Should I just go for it? He wondered vaguely, narrowing his eyes at the table as he traced invisible patterns with his finger. _I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? Other than Jake laughing and never speaking to me the rest of the time I’m here..._ He thought, drawing in a deep breath as he grit his teeth and shook his head, immediately dismissing the idea. Godammit, stop. Just... forget about the cute, dead guy; we need to focus on helping Quinn. He cleared his throat, determinedly pushing his thoughts of the former pilot aside and looking down at the journal for a means of distraction. “Uh, so... do you still want my help, or..?” He asked, cutting Mike off mid conversation, though he’d heard nothing the other man had said for several minutes. “The only thing I really have to memory right now, is pretty stupid and its crazy childish, so... that’s probably not what you’re afte-“

“Oh, c’mon kid, ya can’t leave me hangin’ after that!” Mike complained, sighing heavily as he all but pouted at Taylor. “C’mon, tell me... ya never know, it might be exactly what Rebecca would get a kick outta.” He encouraged, as Taylor felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment, wishing he could take the castaway comment back already.

“It’s... no. It’s dumb.” He said, shaking his head as he frowned over at Mike. “It was just a joke as much as anything, a sibling thing. Ya know?” He explained, spreading his palms as if he’d just perfectly dismissed the entire idea.

“Heh, what a lucky coincidence.” Mike sniggered, waving his brows as Taylor scowled knowingly. “Rebecca happens to be a sibling. So spill, kid.” He insisted, grinning proudly when Taylor groaned and leaned back in his chair with a pout.

“But-“ he protested, though it was a token gesture. Finally he sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling to avoid the other mans waiting gaze. “Fine.” He muttered petulantly, grimacing as he hesitated another heartbeat, before finally giving in. “ _An Elephant is a graceful bird and hops from bow to bow; it makes its nest in rhubarb trees and whistles like a cow_.” He said, folding his arms over his chest petulantly as Mike began to snigger, before all out laughing.

“That’s it?” Mike gasped, his amusement clear as Taylor sank further back in his chair, scowling at the other man balefully as he continued to laugh gleefully. “Oh, I was expectin’ somethin’ a little more... _more.”_ He laughed, shaking his head as he tried and failed to control himself; braying a new batch of raucous laughter into the room.

“Sure, laugh it up, Mister I Struck Out.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes away from the sight of the other mans mirth, pouting at the far wall. “I told you it was dumb. We were kids, okay. It made us laugh. W-we just... liked it.” He defended crossly, kicking his foot against Mike’s leg, though it seemed to do nothing to deter the man from his humour.

“Ah...” Mike sighed, shaking his head as he snorted and looked down at his lap, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself. “... _whistles like a cow_!” He choked in a strangled voice, his laughter returning as Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes, though his lips twitched with fond exasperation. “Ah, shit... ya funny, kid.” Mike finally hummed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Oh man, Rebecca would love that.” He huffed fondly, a small snicker escaping him. “She’d think Jake wrote it too, which makes it even better. Dang, kid... ya good!”

Taylor raised a brow, snorting derisively as he shook his head. “Hardly.” He finally laughed, unfolding his arms and gesturing towards Mike’s journal. “You’re the ‘poet’ here. I’m just here for comedic relief apparently.” He sniffed, rolling his eyes before flicking them over Mike curiously, as he began to write on a blank page. “You’re not seriously gonna send her that nonsense, are you?” He asked curiously, as Mike scribbled away furiously.

“Course I am.” The soldier snorted, barely pausing to look up at Taylor with an amused grin. “Ya kiddin’? Rebecca will eat that crap up like candy.” He huffed, turning back to his journal and continuing to scrawl roughly across the page.

Taylor frowned, hi s eyes darting between the man and the paper uncertainly, his fingers twitching restlessly. “But... you’re not _seriously_ gonna send her that, are you?” He asked, gesturing to the hasty scribbles Mike had slapped across the page.

Mike paused, glancing at Taylor before looking back at his journal, raising a brow as he looked back at Taylor again. “What’s wrong with that?” He asked curiously, as Taylor made a sound of protest in the back of his throat. Before Mike could stop him, he snatched the journal from his hand, turning himself to an angle so the other man couldn’t snatch it back.

“Gimme that.” He ordered, quickly grabbing the pen from Mike’s hand, as he stared in wide eyed surprise.

“What the-“ He finally huffed, shaking his head in bemusement as Taylor ripped out a fresh sheet and began to copy Mike’s hasty scribbles into a flowing script. “Well, I’ll be...” He drawled, watching Taylor work diligently to make the letter legible. “Are ya this bossy and demandin’ with everythin’, kid?” He asked sometime later, drawing an amused snort from Taylor, as he paused his writing and looked up at Mike with a coy smirk.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” He countered teasingly, winking at the other mans surprised bark of laughter, before turning back to the journal and continuing to write with obvious care and attention to detail. He was surprised Mike didn’t press the issue further, used to his flirty jibes already. Instead, he reached the end of Mike’s scribbled note and looked up expectantly. “So... what’s next?” He asked, blinking when he found Mike gazing at him speculatively. “What..?” He asked uncertainly, glancing down at himself briefly to make sure he hadn’t spilt some ink on himself.

“Nothin’ really... was just thinkin’.” Mike said slowly, his eyes flitting over Taylor’s face with a level of scrutiny which made his heart stutter. The next  second however, Mike’s expression cleared; turning mischievous and sly once more. “Ya gonna rock Grandpa’s world, ya know?” He said confidently, smirking as Taylor felt his face flare with heat; surprise and embarrassment colliding and boiling beneath his skin. “Grumpy ol’ bastard ain’t gonna know what the hell to do with ya... though that might be ‘cause he’s forgotten what ya supposed to do anyway, truth be told.” He mused, heedless of Taylor’s spluttering as he smirked at him.

“W-what?!” He stammered, shaking his head roughly as he shoved the journal back at Mike. “Y-you’re... you’re _crazy!”_ He choked, squeezing his eye shut briefly, hoping to fight back the images which tried to surface within his mind. “We... we aren’t... I mean, he doesn’t-“ He coughed, his burning face lowering to the table shyly. “Just... _shut up_ , Mike.” He muttered petulantly, as Mike sniggered and laughed, signing the letter to Rebecca carefully before folding it and drawing an empty envelope from the back cover of his journal.

“Alright, ya big jezebel...” Mike laughed lightly, grinning at Taylor’s obvious discomfort. “Fine, fine... I won’t tease ya about the steamy r-rated action ya absolutely _not_ gonna have with Grandpa.” He said, drawing a distracted sniff from Taylor as he shook his head to try and dismiss the images which Mike conjured into his head.

“Shut up.” He repeated, grumbling petulantly as he glanced over to see Mike just finish writing a address in a lavish, looping script. “Hey! What the-?!” Taylor demanded, pointing to Mike’s neat and tidy writing. He sighed, his shoulders drooping as he chuckled in realisation. “You’re _such_ a bastard.” He huffed fondly, rolling his eyes as he found himself feeling a strange wave of affection for the other man. “I can’t _believe_ I fell for that.” He said, snorting briefly as he gestured to the letter, as Mike smirked and snickered in proud glee. “You want me to put that in the mail box for you? I was thinking of having a walk around outside anyway...” He offered, raising a curious brow.

“Nah,  don’t put yaself out.” Mike said, shrugging his shoulders and moving to tuck the letter back into his journal. “I can always do it next time I finish a shift watchin’ the place.”

 _But, keeping that letter is just gonna end up raising some major questions later.._. Taylor thought, biting his lip for a moment, before reaching over to pluck the letter quickly from Mike’s journal, smirking playfully and tossing the other man a sly wink. “Can’t have you forgetting in you’re old age or something.” He snickered, grinning as he tucked the letter into the inside of Jake’s camo jacket.

“Heh, fine _fine..._ whatever ya want kid.” Mike huffed, shaking his head as he laughed quietly at Taylor’s childish glee and spreading his palms. “Though, I ain’t see any mail man since we got here, so maybe this place is off the grid or somethin’...” He said, a small frown tugging at his brow as a faraway distance crept into his gaze.

“Uh, well... I’m sure it just _seems_ that way.”Taylor said awkwardly, clearing his throat and successfully drawing Mike’s attention from his introspection. “Tell ya what, I’ll keep hold of it and post it for you when I move on.” He promised, his heart clenching at the thought that it was unlikely to be necessary.

“Heh, thanks kid.” Mike said, his usual grin returning to his face as he shook his head. “Appreciate ya help. Wish I had some way to repay ya, but somethin’ tells me if I try and show my thanks physically, Grandpa’s gonna get all pissy with me-“ He said, trailing off to a laugh when Taylor bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the table, fighting the burning of his cheeks despite the futility of his attempt.

“Well, ignoring all of uh, _that...”_ Taylor coughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he slowly raised his head and peeked up at Mike, biting the inside of his cheek hesitantly. “There uh, _might_ actually be a way...” He said, sucking in a deep breath as he worried his lip guiltily. “You... know those uh, keys? That you and the others... have..?” He asked awkwardly, wincing when the amusement fell from Mike’s face abruptly, shock bleeding into its place.

“Ya know about _them?”_ Mike asked, his brows raised in surprise as he blinked and ran a hand over his hair distractedly. “Damn... sneaky lil thing ain’t ya?” He huffed, recovering a small amount of his wit, though his eyes remained clouded by surprise.

“I do.” Taylor admitted, chewing his cheek for a heartbeat, before plastering a coy grin to his lips. “I was wondering...” He said leadingly, tiptoeing his fingers across the table and across Mike’s wrist suggestively. _In for a penny, in for a pound... not like he hasn’t shown he’s interested. Plus, he’s cute_. He thought briefly, peeking at Mike from beneath his lashes as the soldier visibly swallowed. “Do you think I could borrow yours? Just, for a day or two?”

Mike exhaled heavily, his eyes dropping to Taylor’s wandering fingers as a fleeting glimpse of longing crept through his gaze.  “I have a real strong desire to say yes to ya right now, kid...” He said slowly, blowing a deep huff of air up over his face as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I really... _really_ wanna, but-“ he sighed, lowering his eyes to the table regretfully.

Taylor sighed himself, following Mike’s gaze to the table, though his fingers lingered on the other man’s wrist. “Jake told you not to, huh?” He asked, slowly raising his eyes again, biting his lip for good measure;  a thrill passing down his spine when the other man gave a near pained groan at the gesture.

“He was...” Mike began, swallowing thickly as he hesitantly wrapped his own fingers around Taylor’s, raising them to his lips as Taylor felt heat sweep through him, the unexpected gesture throwing off his cocky certainty. _“Pretty_ stubborn about it, though... he’s stubborn ‘bout a lotta stuff, truth be told.”

“Mike...” Taylor murmured, reapplying his cocky grin as he swept his eyes over Mike, refusing to let the other man beat him at a game which he’d begun. “Why... we’re _friends,_ aren’t we?” He drawled suggestively, his lips twitching at the flicker of curious longing in Mike’s gaze. “Don’t tell me you always listen to Jake..?” He snickered, scooting forward on his chair slightly, as he cocked his head and trailed a single finger across Mike’s chin.

“Ya gonna get me in trouble, kid...” Mike groaned knowingly, closing his eyes as if to resist the temptation Taylor offered him.  “Tell ya what, I’ll make ya a deal.” He said, his eyes opening slowly, a brow raising as he turned a sly gaze toward Taylor. “I’ll give ya the damn key... hell, I’ll give ya anythin’ ya damn well want me to... for a kiss.” He offered, as Taylor laughed and shook his head.

“Why am I not surprised?” He asked, snorting with amusement as he looked back at Mike in exasperation, the strange heady atmosphere between them broken, as Mike grinned victoriously; sensing Taylor’s hesitancy.

“What can I say, kid?” Mike chuckled, releasing Taylor’s hand and leaning back in his chair smugly, folding his hands behind his head. “Saw an opportunity, couldn’t pass it up.” He said, grinning as Taylor debated with himself.

 _He is **way** too pleased about all this..._ Taylor thought, narrowing his eyes at Mike as he considered. _Though, I can’t really complain, seeing as I started it._ He huffed, rolling his eyes as he pushed to his feet with a sigh. _Guess I should’ve known better than to think I could beat such an obvious flirt._ He thought, dragging his hand across the table top as he slowly rounded the object. _Have to remember that... next time_. He thought, a smirk gracing his lips as he swung his legs over Mike’s legs and dropped quickly to sit in his lap. _“Just_ a kiss.” He insisted, his eyes glittering at Mike’s wide eyed surprise.

“Heh,” Mike huffed, blinking away his surprise as a slow grin blossomed on his lips, his hands dropping eagerly to Taylor’s hips. “Yes, _sir.”_ He hummed, as Taylor rolled his eyes. Mike’s lips parted, with what Taylor fully expected was another smart comment, when he leaned forward and covered them with his own; silencing the other mans words, and swallowing his gutteral groan.

Taylor’s stomach fluttered, Mike’s lips eager beneath his own as the hands on his hips squeezed and kneaded the flesh in excitement. “Mmm...” His breath caught as Mike’s tongue swept across his lip, the soft, peck he’d intended quickly evolving into something beyond his anticipation. His lips brushed over Mike’s teasingly, arching away from him as the other man eagerly surged after him. His heart quickened, as he rolled his hips; a rush of power flooding him as Mike choked on a hungry groan. He repeated the motion, teasingly rocking his ass in the soldiers lap and humming quietly at the electric swirl of pleasure which spiralled up his spine. Mike’s fingers curled urgently into his hip, barely slipping beneath the camo jacket before Taylor pulled back abruptly.

“Hey, mister handsy, I said _just_ a kiss.” He panted lightly, more breathless than he cared to admit from the exchange. “Now,” he said, waving his brow suggestively as he rolled himself in Mike’s lap again quickly, before rising to his feet and stepping away. “I think I held up _my_ end of the deal...” He said leadingly, holding out his palm expectantly, his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

“Well, _damn...”_ Mike huffed, his fingers dancing through his short hair as he gazed at Taylor dazedly, inflating his ego further considerably. He shook his head, his cheeks puffing as he exhaled a heavy breath and slowly seemed to regain his wits. “Holy shit, kid... ya don’t play around, do ya?” He huffed, reluctantly reaching into his breast pocket and drawing out an antique key. “I dunno what ya up to kid, but I’ll help ya. Just... warn a fella next time ya gonna blow his mind, yeah?” He said, reaching over as his eyes met Taylor’s.

For a moment they stared, Taylor’s brow raised in cocky challenge, while Mike gazed at him with something akin to awe. Finally he snorted, dropping the key into Taylor’s palm with a lopsided grin. Taylor’s cocky smirk grew into an all out grin, as he curled his fingers around the key and winked at Mike in thanks, before glancing down to examine the object. “Thanks, Mike.” Taylor said distractedly, his eyes running over the strange ornate ‘M’, before he slipped the key into his pocket alongside the letter to Rebecca.

“I feel like I oughta warn ya...” Mike said, frowning as he traced his lip with his finger, his gaze distant as Taylor glanced at him. “If ya plannin’ on convincin’ Jeanine to give ya _her_ key, well...” He drawled, clicking his tongue in his cheek thoughtfully. “She uh, she ain’t exactly the most generous type...” He said, flicking his eyes to Taylor with a fond twitch of his lips. “And she certainly don’t share my... _high opinion_ of ya...” He snickered, raising a brow as Taylor sniffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Well, maybe I can change her mind.” He sneered haughtily, poking his tongue out at the other man for good measure, though the gesture made him blush; as he recalled Mike’s tongue swiping across his lip.

“Heh, ya _funny_ kid...” Mike repeated, shaking his head fondly as he ran his eyes over Taylor. He huffed an amused breath and met his gaze evenly, raising a brow half hopefully. “Say, what’s a guy gotta do to earn more’n a kiss from ya?” He asked, wiggling his brows suggestively as Taylor blushed and grinned, but chose not to give a verbal reply. Mike laughed, about to say something further, when Jake stepped into the room. “Oh, hi there, Grandpa.” Mike greeted easily, smirking as Jake’s eyes darted between them in surprise briefly, his brow rising slowly at Mike’s entirely too amused grin.

Jake’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, stepping closer to his friend and clapping a hand on his shoulder; which Taylor noticed with a small grin, curled slightly tighter than necessary for a friendly grip. “Well, well... _someone_ sure looks guilty.” He said, his tone hard despite the grin which spread across his face. “What exactly, are ya up to in here, Mike?”

“Jus’ talkin’.” Mike replied glibly, utterly unfazed by Jake’s grip on his shoulder. “What’s the matter, Grandpa? Lose somethin’?” He asked innocently, smirking when Jake’s cheeks noticeably darkened beneath his stubble. Mike laughed, as Taylor hid a small snicker behind his hand, biting his lip as his heart fluttered in his chest; undeniably content just to be around the two men, in such an easy and comfortable environment. “Alright, alright, Grandpa... don’t go gettin’ ya little panties in a bunch there. We were just talkin’ about boys and stuff. Ain’t that right, kid?” Mike said, throwing Taylor a cocky grin as his own amusement abruptly faded.

“What?” Jake balked, blinking as he glanced over at Taylor quickly, before looking back to his friend, his hand rising from his shoulder as if he’d been burned. “Wha-uh, what... _ahem,_ whaddaya mean?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest and standing slightly off to the side from his friend, clearly nervous suddenly, though Taylor couldn’t reason why.

“Kid here was givin’ me some tips on how to drive a fella crazy with ya tongue. Sounds pretty interestin’, I gotta say.” Mike replied dismissively, ignoring Taylor’s disbelieving choke of distress and frowning as he looked at his hand, rubbing at some dirt on one of his nails. “Was just about to try and get him to gimme a demonstration, but then ya grumpy ol’ ass came in and ruined all me chances-“

“That is _not_ true!” Taylor yelped, regaining his voice as his shock finally abated. He scowled at Mike, his face burning as the other man sniggered gleefully. He cleared his throat as he turned towards Jake, only to find the man was rolling his eyes and noticeably relaxing, clearly deciding that his friend was merely being an idiot. _Lucky me._.. Taylor thought, drawing in a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

“Right. Of course.” Jake huffed, shaking his head as he looked at Mike with fond exasperation. “I hope ya ain’t been makin’ him uncomfortable this whole time, Darwin.” He said, frowning as he glanced over at Taylor’s flushed expression briefly. “I didn’t let him stay, just for to be ya new plaything.”

“Heh, don’t worry, Grandpa...” Mike snorted, cutting a sly glance towards Taylor. “I don’t think it’s _me_ he wants to play with right now.” He said, casting Jake an innocent smile as Taylor spluttered and felt his face burn with embarrassment and mortification.

“Uh _huh...”_ Jake sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose wearily. “Boy Scout,” he called a moment later, startling Taylor from the furious scowl he’d been giving Mike; though the other man’s easy grin showed he hardly believed Taylor’s ire. He looked over to Jake, as the former pilot scrubbed his hand over his jaw and looked over at him, his gaze noticeably softening from the glare he’d levelled at his best friend. “Can ya come with me for a minute?” He asked, raising a brow and cocking his thumb towards the door over his shoulder.

“I’d _love_ to.” Taylor replied, clearing his throat pointedly as Jake turned and walked back through the door. Taylor began to follow, but paused beside Mike, half bending towards him with a petulant scowl. “ _No more kisses for you_!” He hissed, before straightening and quickly following after Jake, pretending he didn’t hear Mike’s loud bray of laughter chasing him from the room. He followed Jake to the foyer, where the former pilot paused before the Lodge doors.

“Look, Boy Scout,” Jake said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he kept his back to Taylor. “About this mornin’...” He drawled hesitantly, as Taylor bit his lip and stepped closer, guilt weighing on him as he recalled the other mans abrupt departure. “I’m sorry, alright? I just...” He sighed, averting his eyes to the door to keep from having to meet Taylor’s concerned gaze. “I didn’t expect it, is all... I can usually keep a handle on stuff; but, ya have this habit of surprisin’ me.”

“Wha-? _No!”_ Taylor blurted, his eyes widening in surprise at the other mans apology. He cleared his throat as Jake finally looked at him, his clear eyes glimmering with guilt. “Don’t be sorry... I’m the one who should be doing that.” He huffed, shaking his head as he shifted his weight and rest his hand on his hip. “I uh, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He said, repeating himself from the morning.

Jake’s clear eyes scrutinised him for another minute, before a slight smile began to curve his lips. “Trust me, Boy Scout. Ya didn’t make me uncomfortable.” He said quietly, his gaze meaningfully locking with Taylor’s for another heartbeat, before he turned and threw open the Lodge doors and strode out into the wintry landscape beyond.

Taylor blinked in surprise, before dashing out after Jake, hurrying to keep up with him as he walked along snow covered pathways. “Uh...” He coughed, glancing sideways at Jake as he settled into an easy pace beside him. “Where are we going?” He asked curiously, glancing around the white landscape curiously.

“Hmm, nowhere in particular, I guess.” Jake said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket as he idled along the path, a faint smile on his lips as he looked about the snow covered scene around them. “I was gonna take a turn patrollin’ the grounds anyway, so... thought it might be nice to have some company.” He said dismissively, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he led them through the grounds, casting a quick glance towards Taylor. “Seein’ as ya currently the eye candy of the place, I thought I better ask ya to come with.” He snickered, as Taylor finally huffed and rolled his eyes. “I mean, ya don’t have to come, if I was wrong to-“

“No, you weren’t.” Taylor quickly reassured, smiling shyly as he walked alongside Jake down the front steps of The Elysian Lodge, the snow beginning to fall around them once again. “Wow...” Taylor sighed, looking around the white wonderland with awe. “It’s so beautiful out here.” He breathed, as Jake looked up at the sky and nodded silently, his expression thoughtful as he stared at the permanently cloudy sky. A snowflake landed in his hair before Taylor’s eyes, and he watched as it remained there; unmelting.

“Hey, Boy Scout...” Jake said suddenly, his eyes remaining on the sky as he spoke, though Taylor could see the quickened rise and fall of his chest. “What if I said, I wanted to get to know ya better?” He asked, hesitating a moment longer, before finally rolling his head towards him, lowering his gaze and watching Taylor cautiously. “My pa... he always said that relationships were set for life, if ya were honest with each other, even just once.” He said, seeming to hold his breath as he awaited Taylor’s reply. “Whaddaya reckon, Taylor? Ya up to the challenge?” He asked, smirking at Taylor as he considered, though Taylor noticed a nervous glimmer beneath the surface of his cocky expression.

“I think...” Taylor hummed, fighting the amused twitch of his lips and pausing briefly; before finally snickering quietly. “I think that sounds pretty good to me, Top Gun.” He said, winking when Jake snorted and visibly relaxed.

“Gotta admit...” Jake sighed, shaking his head as he eyed Taylor in fond exasperation. “I was kinda hopin’ ya’d say that. C’mon,” he said, turning and gesturing along the path, slowly leading Taylor across the grounds; until they came across a frozen fountain. Jake hesitated briefly, before turning and pointedly eyeing the space beside him, as he sat on the rim. He splayed his legs slightly, leaning forward on his knees as he slowly rubbed his palms together. “Hey,” he said, pausing and swallowing loudly, as Taylor quietly took the indicated seat beside the former pilot. “Can I, uh... Can I ask ya a question? I mean, it-it’s somethin’ kinda... personal?”

“Pfft, I was just dealing with Mike, _unsupervised.”_ Taylor replied with a snort, grinning sideways at Jake. “I’m almost ninety eight percent certain that your question will be less invasive than _anything_ that man said or suggested.” He snickered, shaking his head fondly, heat rising in his cheeks as he remembered the other soldiers hungry passion as he kissed him.

“Heh, I guess anythin’ probably seems less invasive after dealin’ with Mike for any amount of time.” Jake huffed, running a hand through his hair as he smiled without seeming to even realise. His expression faltered as he glanced across at Taylor, his brow raising questioningly. “He weren’t makin’ ya uncomfortable, was he? If he get’s too much just wallop him one, or come get me and I’ll do it. He’s an idiot, but he's got a heart of-“

“Jake, honestly, it’s fine.” Taylor laughed quietly, biting his lip guiltily. Think I’ve got shutting him up covered, anyway. He thought distantly, before bumping his shoulder to Jake’s softly. “Come on... what did you wanna ask me?” He prodded, looking up at the permanently grey sky.

“I-” Jake began, before pausing to sigh and glance away. Taylor was about to nudge him again, when the former pilot turned back again, an odd hesitance in his gaze. “Ya sister...” He said slowly, his eyes searching Taylor for signs of distress or rejection. “What happened to her, Boy Scout?” He finally asked, the soft concern in his tone soothing the sting of the initial shock. Nonetheless, Taylor felt his throat constrict painfully, his eyes lowering to the snow below his feet. “Sorry.” Jake said gruffly, coughing as Taylor peeked up at him from the corner of his eye, to find him looking into the distance stiffly. “That was a dumbass thing to ask... Ya don’t gotta tell me or anythin’, Boy Sc-“

“No, it’s okay.” Taylor interrupted gently, setting his hand over Jake’s to stop his babbling, amused despite the ache in his heart when the former pilot’s eyes locked onto his hand and he immediately fell silent. “I think... I’m ready to talk about it now.” He sighed, cocking his head thoughtfully when he realised he truly meant it. He looked out across the white expanse of snow, his eyes prickling with hot tears as he tried to think of where to begin. _“Quinn...”_ He sighed, a sad, nostalgic grin curling his lip briefly, before grief twisted the expression away. “She died in a car crash.” He said thickly, choosing his words slowly as he finally opened up about what had happened for the first time. What does it say about me that I couldn’t even talk to Diego about all this stuff? He wondered distantly, before firmly pushing the guilt aside.

“It was around Christmas, and we were home for the holidays.” He said, swallowing heavily as he looked down at his knees. “We were in different classes, so we didn’t see each other half as much as we’d thought we would; going to the same college...” He explained, glancing at Jake as he felt nausea curdle in his gut. “She was...” He paused, his throat closing painfully tight, as the still raw wound of his sister’s loss stung beneath his gentle prodding. He felt Jake’s hand turn beneath his own and glanced over quickly, his heart swelling with gratitude when the former pilot squeezed his hand in silent support and comfort. “She was driving back from a party, when she just... went off the road.” He said slowly, forcing the words past his lips as grief swirled thick and heavy in his heart. “Same road she must have driven a thousand times...” He huffed quietly, freeing his hand from Jake’s to discreetly rub at his eyes.

“What was different _that_ time..?” Jake pressed gently, as Taylor drifted into silence. He glanced at the former pilot, before quickly averting his eyes again, his heart lurching painfully as he gripped the edge of the fountain tightly. Jake cleared his throat, appearing abashed as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Sorry, Boy Scout... ya ain’t gotta tell me any more’n that. I appreciate ta tellin’ me that much.” He said, turning his clear eyes towards the white horizon, as they clouded with pain of his own. “Nothin’ harder than losin’ those ya love.” He murmured, though he said the words so softly, Taylor wasn’t entirely certain they were for his ears so much as the former pilots.

“... Yeah.” He agreed anyway, blinking back his tears as he forced a smile to his face; the familiar painted mask which he’d become so used to wearing, ever since he’d lost his sister. Jake started at the sound of his voice, before chuckling at his own surprise, laying his hand over Taylor’s and squeezing gently.

“Least ya got ya health though, right?” The former pilot teased, grinning proudly when Taylor laughed in spite of their conversation.

“You have a funny way of looking at things.” Taylor snorted, shaking his head as he smiled at Jake gratefully, warmth blossoming in his heart despite his pain, melting away his grief; at least for the time being.

“Eh, bein’ dead’ll do that to ya.” Jake said, shrugging his shoulder dismissively as his eyes glittered with amusement. He laughed when Taylor’s expression dropped abruptly, shaking his head as he reached over and poked him in the forehead. “Jeez, don’t look so gloomy, Boy Scout.” He snorted, rolling his eyes as Taylor pouted and rubbed at his brow. “I was tryin’ to lighten the mood. Cut me some slack here, I don’t normally do this whole... sensitive thing. I’m learnin’ as I go here.” He huffed, his lips twisting petulantly as Taylor’s curled into a slow grin.

“Hmm, well, speaking of that...” Taylor said leadingly, wiggling his brows when Jake turned back to him curiously. “I think it’s your turn to play truth or truth.” He snickered, laughing when Jake rolled his eyes again at his excited fidgeting. “C’mon! This is exciting, okay? I can’t imagine what kind of 'revelation' an actual ghost might have to be honest about...”

“I can guarantee it ain’t anythin’ so excitin’ as whatever ya expectin’.” Jake snorted, shaking his head at Taylor’s obvious enthusiasm. “Ya gonna be disappointed, I’ll tell ya now.” He huffed, eyeing Taylor a moment longer, as he tried and failed to contain his eager fidgeting. _“Alright...”_ He finally sighed, smirking when Taylor’s fidgeting increased. “I... ain’t ever kissed anyone.” He said, raising a brow when Taylor immediately scoffed.

“Oh, _please...”_ He laughed, shaking his head as he grinned at Jake in fond exasperation, his fidgeting abating as he visibly deflated beside Jake. “You can’t _honestly_ expect me to believe _that.”_ He snorted, rolling his eyes as he repeated Jake’s confession with a childish giggle.

“Told ya it’d be disappointin’.” Jake said, spreading his palms innocently as Taylor laughed again, his hand pressed to his chest as his amusement lit like a fire, spreading through his chest as a joyous warmth. “Ah well, least my inexperience is amusin’ to ya.” Jake sniffed, setting Taylor off in another bout of wild giggles.

“Jake...” He finally gasped, his giggles tapering off as he smiled at the former pilot fondly. “ _Shut up_.” He said dryly, leaning forward to press his lips to the former pilots. He was surprised again by the man’s warmth, his lips soft beneath his own for the brief heartbeat which he gently pressed them together. He pulled back, a knowing gleam in his eye as Jake stared back at him in shock and awe. “Jake McKenzie,” he murmured lowly, smirking at the former pilot’s lingering dazed state. “Did you just bullshit me, so that I would kiss you?” He demanded in a whisper, as Jake’s eyes finally flashed with victory and amusement.

“Worked, didn’t it?” He chuckled smugly, as Taylor snickered and began to back away, only to be surprised by Jake’s hand curling around the back of his neck and drawing him closer again. Taylor’s eyes drifted closed, a faint sound of happy surprise leaving his throat as Jake’s mouth found his once more. He moaned softly, as Jake’s free hand rose to his cheek, keeping him in place as his lips moved demandingly against his own, slowly stealing his breath as he all but clung to the former pilot’s shoulder.

“Wow...” Taylor breathed when Jake finally released him, his heart hammering wildly against his ribs, already yearning for more of the former pilot’s dizzying kisses. “That was...” He huffed, drawing back to run a shaky hand through his hair, a goofy grin plastered firmly to his face despite his every effort to remove it. _Damn, what the hell did they used to teach people in the military?_ He wondered idly, blinking dazedly as he touched his finger to his kiss swollen lips. _Holy shit those boys can **kiss.**_ He thought distractedly.

“Yeah... I know.” Jake hummed, heaving a long suffering sigh. “I’m awesome.” He said, shaking his head as if confessing a heavy burden. He laughed however, when Taylor elbowed him in the side, his eyes lit by mischief and glee as he stood from the fountain and offered his hand to Taylor. “C’mon. There’s uh, somethin’ I wanna show ya...” He urged, as Taylor slid his hand into Jake’s with a small, curiously shy smile.

Taylor followed Jake in companionable silence, as the other man turned towards the forest at the edge of the grounds, leading him across the crisscrossing paths with a practiced ease. Because he’s had a lifetime and more, to learn them all. He realised with a start, his heart swelling with a rush of compassion for the other man. He looked up from the snow covered pathways, as they passed under a canopy of twisted branches, determinedly pushing his melancholy aside. “Where are we going, _now?”_ He asked, grinning when Jake sighed and rolled his eyes at him fondly.

“Ya’ll see in just a minute, ain’t far now.” He said, a curious tightness in his shoulders as they walked. Taylor raised a brow curiously, but chose not to comment, sensing Jake’s unease and not wishing to make it worse. “Jeez, ever hear that patience is a virtue, Boy Scout?” He asked, laughing and seemingly relaxing slightly when Taylor wrinkled his nose and pouted.

Taylor paused when they exited the tree lined pathway, coming to a graveyard just at the edge of the woods. Overhead, a lone raven peered down it’s beak at him, as he stepped slightly behind Jake’s now stiff back. “Jake... what the hell _is_ this?” He whispered uneasily, shivering as images of his sister’s funeral tried to swim to the surface of his mind.

“This is the plot of land which was set aside for the family after they passed.” Jake said quietly, his hand settling on Taylor’s shoulder in a brief gesture of comfort, before he began to slowly walk through the graveyard, his eyes roving over the area with a sad resignation. “Found it when I was out one day... just, walkin’. I gotta every now and then, else I get stir crazy in there.” He explained lightly, distracted as he walked slowly among the various graves. He paused, looking back over his shoulder at Taylor with a profound sadness in his cerulean gaze. “It’s... it’s where they buried us.” He confessed quietly, a shaky sigh passing his lips as he looked down at his feet.

“But... why are we here?” Taylor asked, frowning as he hesitated at the edge of the graveyard a heartbeat longer, before tentatively approaching Jake. He grimaced, mindful of his feet and double checking his every step to make sure he didn’t accidentally step on somebody’s grave.

“I come here sometimes, when I need to just... be alone.” Jake sighed, shaking his head despondently as he looked around the area slowly. “I guess there’s somethin’, kinda comfortin’ about it, in a way.” He said, frowning and cocking his head as he stared hard at a tree, seemingly searching for the right words to express himself. “It’s... bittersweet, I guess.” He said at last, looking back at Taylor with an uncertain gleam in his eyes, causing Taylor to doubt the man entirely believed his own words. “To think that my friends, my team... and me,” he paused, licking his lips as he averted his eyes in obvious shame. “We’re all buried down there. I guess... it helps me feel more complete? To be near ‘em... to be near me.” He said, biting his lip as he frowned at the ground uncertainly.

“Jake...” Taylor murmured lowly, hesitating briefly, before stepping closer to the former pilot and gently laying his hand on his arm. “I think... I kinda understood all that.” He said, pausing to try and gather his thoughts together. “After... whatever happened to you all,” he began, his eyes meeting Jake’s for a fleeting second, before the pilots gaze danced away again skittishly. “I can see how it could be comforting, to be physically close to them. Being around them all inside, it’s different. _They’re_ different; to you. I get it.” He assured gently, lowering his hand from Jake’s arm after a final brief squeeze.

Jake drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair before turning to Taylor and fixing a grin to his face. “Had a feelin’ ya’d understand.” He said, nodding his head as if confirming his own words. “That’s why I wanted to show ya this place.” He said, turning and slowly leading Taylor through the small cemetery, reading the occasional headstone as they passed.

“Don’t the others ever come here?” Taylor asked, frowning curiously as he peered at one of the closer grave markers; a simple message left for a mother who’d died and left four children behind. “I mean, how can they not know that they’re... well dead, when this is just outside their door?” He asked, turning to look at Jake with a perplexed expression. “Don’t they include this in their whole, ‘watch’ thing?”

“Heh, naw.” Jake huffed, a small flicker of amusement at his lips as he looked over at Taylor. “They won’t come here because it ain’t within the Lodge grid.” He explained, before lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “That, and they’re superstitious idiots.” He chuckled, his expression softening as he faced forward again. “They don’t think we should come here, disturb the dead of the people who lived and died here. Ironic, huh?” He snorted, shaking his head sadly as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

“Wow.” Taylor blinked in surprise, trying to wrap his head around the idea of respectful ghosts, not wanting to disturb the dead. “So they’ve never come this far from the Lodge? I mean, since they all..?” He asked, his cheeks warming beneath Jake’s equally sad and amused gaze.

“Nah, well I mean... I caught Kele snoopin’ around some of the trees a few times; but it’s usually over the other side of the Lodge grounds.” Jake replied, shrugging his shoulders as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “Other than that, they’re pretty content to keep a tight ship. They’re well trained, good soldiers... I uh, I dunno what they’d actually do if they found this place.” He admitted, his brow knitting as his steps slowed slightly. “We ain’t got names on our stones... just, a basic blessin’ ya know?” He said, nervous energy emanating from him as he began to babble quietly. “I mean, for all I know they could come here and not notice a damn thing off about it... but, if they come here and feel like I do...” He said, swallowing thickly as he came to a slow halt. His eyes glazed over, narrowing in thought as he tried to explain. “It’s like... a tether? Tuggin’ at me, from in here.” He added, pressing a hand to his stomach.

Taylor frowned, his hand rising hesitantly to cover Jake’s. He was about to ask the former pilot to elaborate, when he caught sight of some noticeably lonely graves, lined just at the edge of the plot. “Is that..?” He asked quietly, brushing past Jake gently and walking over to them. He hesitated, before standing at the end of a single grave and half turning back to Jake. “Is... this you?” He asked, biting his lip uncertainly.

 Jake approached just behind him, raising a brow as he eyes him warily. “How’d ya-“ He asked, his expression clouded by confusion, and something else; though Taylor couldn’t get a read on it.

“It feels... different. Because you’re here, maybe?” Taylor replied quietly, shifting his weight on his feet and brushing the back of his hand to Jake’s in a silent offer of comfort. They stood in a moment of respectful quiet, before Taylor frowned. “Jake..?” He asked hesitantly, peeking up at the man uncertainly as he eyed the grave before them, and the three beside it. “Is it just me, or is there a grave too many?”

Jake’s expression turned cold abruptly, his eyes darting to a fifth grave at the end of the row, a short but noticeable distance away from his own. He sneered darkly, surprising Taylor with his venemous reaction, before turning on his heel to leave. “Don’t waste ya thoughts on that.” He scoffed, scowling at the snow covered path hatefully. “That one’s empty.”

“What?” Taylor balked, stepping after Jake, only for the man to stride stiffly into the woods. Taylor was left alone in the cemetery, frowning back at the grave which had caused the former pilots strange reaction, before turning to hurry after him. “Jake, wait!” He called, trotting to the edge of the trees and glancing back curiously. _If there’s a fifth grave... why isn’t there a fifth ghost..?_  He wondered idly, before shaking his head and dismissing the mystery for another time, hurrying to catch up to Jake once more.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Hi hi hi...
> 
> So... this should have been ready sooner, but I've been dithering basically.  
> I... don't know what else to say about it to be honest.
> 
> I'm going to work on Quinn's birthday story next, and I admittedly have another one shot idea that I REAAAALLY wanna do, but then, there's only two actual game chapters to play... so lemme know which you rather I do. Quinns fic plus the other newb, or Quinns fic and finishing this. And you can lemme know what you think of this chapter while you're at it :p
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Behind Closed Doors**

As Jake strode off for the Lodge, Taylor hurried to follow him across the snowy landscape. “Jake, wait!” He called, panting for breath as he tried to catch up to the other man. “Why is that grave empty? What does that even _mean_?!” He pleaded urgently, skirting a patch of dangerous ice as he tried to keep up with Jake’s furious pace. “Why was there only the four of you-“

“It don’t matter! Just...” Jake growled, scowling as he glanced back over his shoulder. “Just get outta here, Boy Scout! Leave me the hell alone!” He cursed, facing forward again as he strode angrily from the grave yard. “Was a damned mistake to even bring ya out here..!” He said dismissively, as Taylor’s heart lurched painfully at the cruel words.

 _He doesn’t mean it..._ He assured himself quickly, though doubt lingered at the edge of his mind. _He’s just angry, for some reason... H-he didn’t mean, **everything** was a mistake... did he?_ He gasped at the fierce stab of pain from the thought, his heart aching at the thought of their kiss meaning so little and being classed as a ‘mistake’. _Though really, kissing a dead guy probably isn’t the most sane thing you’ve done, Taylor._ He thought idly, his footsteps slowing as he gazed at Jake’s back longingly. “Jake, please...” He called, trying his hardest to mask the strange sense of grief he felt, welling in his heart. “I just want to help-“

Jake whirled on him, his fists clenched tight at his sides. “I don’t want ya goddamn help, okay?!” He snarled, his clear eyes darkened by a hatred so deep that Taylor’s breath caught beneath his fiery gaze. “Why can’t ya understand that, huh?!” He demanded fiercely, scowling darkly.

“Jake...” Taylor breathed, his eyes watering with the intense sting of rejection and pain which he felt at the pilots hurtful words. He averted his eyes as Jake hung his head, trying to get a grip on himself and his emotions, as a heavy silence passed between them.

“I’m sorry, Taylor...” Jake finally said softly, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling shakily. Taylor glanced at the former pilot reluctantly, his heart in his throat at the sight of the pained expression the other man wore; raw and distraught, though he fought to cover it. “There’s just some shit I ain’t ready to share.” He said thickly, running a hand through his hair distractedly, before finally raising his eyes to meet Taylor’s tearful gaze. “That I ain’t ever _gonna_ be ready to share.” He said, blinking slowly as Taylor shivered beneath his broken stare. “I thought _you_ of all people, oughta know how that feels.”

Taylor winced, undeniably stung by the accurate assumption. He nodded his head, swallowing thickly as he sucked in a deep breath and moved to walk past Jake, heading back to the Lodge. Before he could pass the former pilot however, the other man snagged his elbow, his fingers surprisingly warm in the cold air. “I... I didn’t mean it.” He murmured, hesitant but urgent in one. “Before, I never meant-“

“Maybe, I haven’t told you everything.” Taylor said quietly, cutting Jake off and ignoring the reassurance he’d attempted to offer him. He raised his eyes to Jake’s slowly, no longer trying to hide the pain he felt from the former pilot’s stinging words. “But you _don’t_ get to use that against me.” He bit out roughly, blinking away his tears as he frowned at Jake, confused and hurt by his strange behaviour. “Just because I have my _own_ pain, doesn’t mean I can’t help with _yours_!” He insisted, his expression marring further, falling into a scowl of frustration.

“Ya think ya know pain, Taylor... but ya don’t.” Jake said thickly, his voice heavy with the obvious burden of guilt and loss, though Taylor was too stung by the words to care. “Not like this.” The former pilot whispered, as Taylor stared at him in disbelief.

For a moment he said nothing, shaking his head slowly as he blinked at Jake, before finally regaining his voice. “Fuck you, asshole.” He murmured, his scowl lost to a masked expression of blankness, noticing Jake’s brows rising in surprise, before he yanked his arm free of the former pilot’s grasp. “You don’t know shit about my pain.” He rasped, taking a step back when Jake’s expression twisted with guilt, and he reached for him again. “I might’ve told you... but clearly there’s no point, since it can obviously never match up to yours, huh?” He sneered quietly, closing his eyes as he turned abruptly and strode up the steps of The Elysian Lodge without a second glance, leaving the former pilot alone in the cold.

Taylor ignored Jake’s calls for him, sweeping quickly up the steps and hurrying into the nearest room to hide away from the other man, his heart aching with a sense of loss and betrayal; along with his own addition of guilt. _I don’t know what secret Jake is keeping behind that damn door, but it’s tearing him apart._ He thought, ignoring the distant sting of pain at the thought of the other man, as he leaned against the wall and shivered; though he knew it wasn’t from the cold. _Much like mine is._ He rolled his eyes at the small jibe, though he accepted the truth of the thought. _I need to get those damn keys. For his sake now, as much as mine. Whatever it is behind that door... it’s the key to everything. I can feel it._ He thought, sighing as he scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly and pushed away from the wall. He glanced into the foyer, and found no sign of Jake. He sighed, uncertain if it was from relief or regret; and moved to close the front doors against the biting cold of the increasing snow storm outside.

At that moment, Kele and Mike trotted down the stairs, the latter raising his brow at Taylor and smirking at him suggestively. “Well, howdy there, kid.” He greeted him, snickering quietly when Taylor huffed and pointedly turned his face away, clearly ignoring the soldier.

“What did you say to Jake?” Kele asked conversationally, though his eyes were on his guitar as he strummed it gently, stopping to tune it after every few notes.

Taylor frowned, glancing up the stairs towards where the two ghosts had come from. “Uh...” he paused, frustrated to find himself worried about the other man, after everything he’d made him feel. “Why?” He asked slowly, peeking at Mike as the other man snorted and rolled his eyes knowingly. “Where is he?”

“Grandpa went straight on up to his room and locked the door.” Mike huffed, shaking his head as he peered up the stairs behind them. The soldier clucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, narrowing his eyes in playful accusation, as he folded his arms over his chest. “And boy, did he look like the unhappiest bunny that ever was...” He teased, his smug grin never fading as the knowing gleam in his eyes brightened, at Taylor’s guilty blush.

“Hmm,” he hummed, pointedly ignoring Mike. “Seems like locked doors are becoming a bit of a theme for him.” He sniffed, as Mike raised a brow, his amusement fading as he glanced up the stairs again, suspicion building in his gaze as his expression turned thoughtful.

“That’s hardly funny, Mister Taylor.” Kele said, frowning as he looked up from his guitar to peer at Taylor reproachfully. “Whatever you said must’ve really hit him hard, to make him react so visibly, or so physically.” He said, shaking his head gently. “It seems like forever since I last saw him _this_ upset...”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Taylor replied waspishly, frowning up the stairs after Jake, though with their conversation still so raw between them, he felt only a minor urge to go after him. An urge which was easily smothered by his frustration, as he glanced between the other two men. “It’s just... don’t you two ever wonder why Captain Control has so many _rules_? So many _secrets_?” He asked, running a hand through his hair irritably.

“Not really,” Kele said with an indifferent shrug. “He doesn’t let us wander far from this place, but then, that’s understandable.” He hummed distractedly, as Taylor raised a brow curiously. “He’s naturally cautious, and especially so since we-“

“I admit, the not leavin’ our rooms after dark and his hankerin’ for stickin’ to sleepin’ schedules, seems a little excessive.” Mike interrupted, nudging Kele discreetly, causing him to look up from his guitar with a distracted, guilty blush. Mike sighed, his gaze lingering on the stairs.

“Well, I have to admit... it‘s weird he doesn’t let us ask any questions about just who owns this place, or whether they’re comig back...” Kele said quietly, though his expression was more guarded now that he was paying attention fully to the conversation.

“Alright, alright, enough Little Strummer Boy...” Mike said, turning to Taylor with a small frown. “We see what ya gettin’ at, kid.” He admitted reluctantly, though he pouted at Taylor for the encouraged realisation.

“Good.” Taylor said firmly, narrowing his eyes as he glanced between the pair determinedly. “Then you see why I _need_ Jeanine’s key. I need to find out, just what it is behind that damn door.” He insisted, flashing a scowl in the direction of the strange locked door, hidden deep within the Lodge.

Mike began to laugh quietly, shaking his head at Taylor as he watched him with rising amusement. “Kid, even if ya can convince Jeanine, which ya won’t...” He said dryly, a lopsided grin on his face as he snickered softly. “Ya _still_ gonna have to get Grandpa’s key as well somehow.” He reminded him, raising a brow when Taylor snorted and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure me and my wiles, will work something out.” He said leadingly, smirking when Mike had to fight to contain a small, choked laugh and hastily averted his eyes. “In any case, I’ll worry about Grumpy later... Have either of you seen Jeanine?” He asked, raising a brow when the pair exchanged a glance.

“No...” Kele admitted slowly, his eyes breaking away from Mike’s to meet Taylor’s curious gaze. “But she’s been on watch... so, first thing she’s likely to do when she gets back is to head for the kitchen.” He admitted, a small frown marring his brow.

“Ain’t the best time to disturb her...” Mike hedged, scratching his throat in idle contemplation. “She’d be more inclined to stab first and answer questions later at the best of times, but when she’s hungry...”

“I asked her to help me string my guitar once when she was hungry.” Kele added conversationally, as Mike snorted and laughed quietly. “She chased me around the whole barracks, threatening to turn my guitar into tooth picks.” He sighed, stroking the instrument lovingly.

“Hmm, well... I guess it’s lucky I’m a good cook then.” Taylor hummed, striding past Mike and Kele quickly, leaving them in the foyer as he made his way through the Lodge to the kitchen Jake had shown him. _He might not want my help... but whatever it is he’s been hiding, it’s eating him up. It’s killing him, or whatever remains of him._ Taylor thought, humming to himself vaguely as he frowned and raided the large larder. _I hate the thought of him, weighed down by whatever this is. I know how it feels, that sense of choking..._ He thought, his hands falling still briefly as he was overrun with grief. With a small gasp and a quick shake of his head, Taylor pushed the thoughts away, collecting a small joint of beef and carrying it over to the kitchen counter.

“Okay... lets get this ready then.” He sighed, setting the oven to the appropriate temperature and scurrying around the kitchen, collecting various pots, pans and trays; before rounding up the various vegetables and other items he wished to include in the meal. “Gotta have been awhile since any of them had a full blown roast.” He murmured, as he set his beef on a roasting tray and prepped it for the oven. _And that’s even before the hundred years they spent as ghosts._ He thought, rolling his eyes at himself as he checked the oven temperature, and slid the hunk of meat in to begin cooking. Satisfied it was set to the right temperature, he then moved away and began to peel some potatoes.

“So help me, Mike, I see your ugly mug again before I eat, I’m gonna dig up my blades and slice you into goddamn pieces.” Jeanine’s voice floated down the hall to Taylor, and he tensed briefly, anticipating her hostile attitude; before continuing with his preparations. He heard footsteps approaching, though they stopped abruptly, upon Jeanine’s arrival at the kitchen.

“What the hell are _you_ doing in here?” She demanded suspiciously, as Taylor glanced back with a smile, hoping to set her at ease with some well placed charm.

“Well, hello to you too.” He huffed playfully, winking at her as she rolled her eyes and cautiously crossed the kitchen, as if she expected him to lash out and attack at any moment. “I’m doing what I’m here to do; cooking.” He said, spreading his palms to openly show his stack of potatoes and vegetables. At Jeanine’s distrustful glare, his smile faded, replaced by a frustrated frown as he dropped his hands and shook his head; resuming his peeling with more force than necessary. “Just what exactly, is your damn problem with me?”

“Right now, my problem with you is that you’ve made all this food inedible.” Jeanine bit out waspishly, a snarl on her face as she glared at the items laid out before Taylor. “I’m not about to let you poison any of us.” She sneered, scowling as she moved around him carefully, keeping him in sight at all times as she rounded the room towards the pantry. “Not that it matters I guess... there’s plenty of other food in this dumbass place that I can-“

“How’d you know I haven’t poisoned everything in there?” Taylor asked conversationally, leaning his hip against the counter as he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Maybe I went around and _touched_ everything, just so you’d have no choice but to eat what I gave you.” He huffed, as Jeanine’s furious expression darkened further. “Oh for god’s sake, don’t keep glaring at me like that... I haven’t poisoned anything, and I only touched what I was going to use. If you really want to turn down a freshly roasted joint of beef, with all the trimmings, then by all means...” He said, turning back to his potatoes and continuing to peel.

The audible growl of Jeanine’s stomach said more than any words could have, and Taylor pointedly ignored the fierce scowl which the woman threw at him for it, clearly still distrustful of his motives. He ignored her for a time, content to focus on his cooking as he set the potatoes to boil and began peeling carrots and parsnips, chopping them into equal batons and setting the carrots into a strainer, while the parsnips he deposited into a baking tray; dashing them with oil and some rosemary, along with a sprinkling of salt and pepper. “What is that you’re putting on there? _Poison_?” Jeanine demanded, stepping closer as she scowled at his parsnips, her hand twitching as if preparing to know the tray to the floor.

“It’s called _seasoning,_ not _poisoning._ Okay?” He sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he turned towards her, taking a sprig of rosemary and touching it to his tongue as he pointedly raised his brows. “See? Absolutely harmless, but helps make things all the tastier. I _thought_ you Neanderthals might enjoy something a little more satisfying.” He sniffed, turning back to his parsnips and covering them, setting them aside by the oven to put in at the appropriate time.

“We don’t need fancy pants, pretty food.” Jeanine sneered, though her eyes noticeably lingered on Taylor’s hands, as he went about chopping a whole cabbage. “So long as it’s edible and won’t kill us, we’re set.” She added haughtily, as Taylor snorted and set his thin ribbons of cabbage into a bowl of cold water to keep it crisp.

“Sure, sure... and I suppose having it actually taste decent is just, what? Asking too much?” He sniggered, shaking his head as he moved on to preparing some cauliflower and broccoli. “Look, if it makes you feel better; I’ll eat a piece of everything as soon as it’s all ready.” He offered, glancing over at her with a lopsided grin. “Prove there’s absolutely zero poison been used.” He said, ignoring the sad twinge in his heart which reminded him she wasn’t so wrong to be suspicious.

Jeanine’s scowl deepened, but she seemed otherwise appeased by the suggestion, choosing not to comment further as she folded her arms over her chest and watched him continue cooking. Taylor hummed quietly, his hands moving automatically as he sliced, chopped and otherwise prepared copious amounts of vegetables; ignoring the logical part of his brain which told him it was pointless to give them the greens and health foods which they’d clearly been missing, being as they were in fact, dead.

“What are you doing?” Jeanine demanded suddenly, as he set all his prepped vegetables aside and moved to check the beef, covering with some of the juices which had run free; before returning it to the centre of the oven. Taylor ignored the suspicious woman, moving to collect several eggs and some milk, and searching diligently until he found some flour. “I said, what are you-“

“Oh, calm down already. I heard you.” Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes as he found a large bowl and began to mix the ingredients together. “I was ignoring you, is all. But, to answer your question, I’m now making Yorkshire puddings; is that acceptable to you? I mean, you don’t have to eat them if you don’t want, but I like them so-“

“Fine.” Jeanine growled, though her eyes were undeniably lit by desire, as she gazed at the batter longingly. “Just... just get on with it.” She snarled, though the words seemed forced, considering her hungry gaze.

Taylor snorted and shook his head, turning back to his batter and mixing it thoroughly, setting it aside for the time being, and moving on to create a base for his gravy. He mixed his concoction together, before moving to the oven and checking his beef again; noting with some pleasure and pride that it was almost ready. He collected some of the juices, adding them to his gravy base, before returning the joint to the oven for a final blast of heat; removing his potatoes from the boil and tossing them in a baking tray, throwing them in the oven along with his parsnips on the shelf above his meat. He quickly set some water to boil, using a strainer inside the pan to steam the carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. “Uh... what else..?” He murmured to himself, running his hands over his hair quickly and frowning as he thought of the various tasks he had left to complete.

“Okay...” He sighed to himself, shaking his head as he found an appropriate tray and some oil, pouring a tiny amount into the indents before sliding the entire tray into the oven to warm. “So... just the gravy, then?” He wondered distantly, muttering to himself as he poured some of the water from the vegetables pot into his gravy, stirring constantly to prevent lumps from forming. He hummed to himself, glancing at Jeanine briefly to see her watching him suspiciously.

“What is this about?” She demanded, upon catching his glance towards her. “Why are you doing this?” She clarified a second later, her brow knit into a tight scowl as she slowly prowled at the edge of the kitchen.

Taylor swallowed thickly, glancing over to her as he set his cabbage to boil in the remaining water beneath the vegetables. “Um, Jake said I should cook..? In, uh, in exchange for me having a roo-“ Taylor began to reply, blinking in surprise when Jeanine practically hissed at him and waved her hand dismissively.

“Don’t give me that _horseshit_.” She growled, narrowing her eyes at him as she shook her head at him. “That pushover would have let you stay regardless, and you know it. He’s so wrapped up in your pretty little face and what he wants to do to you, that he’s over looking everything about you which poses a threat to us.” She sneered, as Taylor blushed at her insinuation, though his brow furrowed in confusion. “Why are you doing _this?_ What do you want, from _me?_ ” She demanded knowingly.

 _She’s smart, gotta give her that..._ Taylor thought, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth thoughtfully. He ignored her question, instead refocusing on his cooking as he finished up his various tasks; finally pulling out his joint to rest before carving, and collecting the other items on the counter. “You should lay the table. I’ll dish everything up, everyone can just help themselves to what they want.” He said lightly, half expecting the woman to ignore him in return. He was pleasantly surprised when she moved to comply, setting place mats and cutlery at five places and a line of place mats down the centre of the table. He grabbed two large bowls from one of the cupboards, glancing towards Jeanine when she approached and collected four plates to lay out herself.

“Thanks.” Taylor said, flashing her a brief grin, before tipping his potatoes into one of the bowls, and his vegetables into the other. He found a small dish for his parsnips, a plate for his Yorkshire puddings and a gravy boat for the centre of the table; filling them all with the various items he’d cooked. Finally, he looked around everything, satisfied everything was ready. He turned to ask Jeanine her opinion, only to find her staring at his offerings with open distrust. _Wow... it takes some dedication to be that determined not to eat._ He thought, rolling his eyes as he moved along the table slowly, choosing a random item from each dish and trying it; proving none of the offering was poisoned. “Satisfied?” He asked, snorting with amusement as her eyes flickered distrustfully towards the waiting meat. “Oh my god... you are just the most-“ he chuckled, shaking his head as he moved to his beef with a long plate. He sighed as he began carving the joint, slicing thinly enough that there would be plenty for all to have second helpings.

“Okay...” He huffed, taking a small piece of beef from the end and eating it with more sound effects than were strictly necessary, but which seemed hilarious to him none the less. He tried a small piece from the centre of the joint as well; as much because he simply wanted to, as opposed to proving its safety to Jeanine. He raised a brow as he chewed, as she bit her lip uncertainly for a moment, before darting forward to load up her plate. Taylor laughed quietly, stacking the trays, pots and pans he’d used by the sink and running some hot, soapy water; as Jeanine tore into her stack of food with a voracious appetite. Silence fell between them, as Taylor cleaned and left Jeanine to eat, half debating whether to call the others to eat; before deciding they’d smell it soon enough and could come for it themselves. Finally, he turned, his eyes running over her curiously as he noted her plate was over half empty. “Still in a bad mood?” He asked cheerfully, snickering quietly when she threw him a begrudgingly approving glance.

“Not so much...” She muttered, grimacing as if the words caused her physical pain. She glanced at him again, stuffing a potato into her mouth as she ran her eyes over him in consideration. “I... suppose I should say thanks.” She said stiffly, her cheeks darkening slightly as she quickly turned back to her plate.

“Hmm... I think that would be appropriate, yes.” Taylor snickered, winking at her playfully as she rolled her eyes, though a small smile played at the corner of her lips. “Although...” He said, his expression falling slightly as Jeanine immediately tensed, suspicious once more. “If you really want to thank me... there’s something I could really use your help with.” He said slowly, as Jeanine’s shoulders drooped.

“Ah, now the truth comes out.” She sneered, shaking her head as she sighed, as if disappointed by the revelation. “Of course, you have an ulterior motive.” She scoffed, toying with a Yorkshire pudding idly.

“Look, it’s not like I lied to you here...” Taylor huffed, his brow creasing in frustration. “I was gonna cook anyway, the fact that you happened to be here to see it all was... purely coincidental.” He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat and glancing at his feet for a heartbeat. “I...” he began, his heart sinking as his eyes rose. “I didn’t know how else to get you to agree to help.” He added shyly, biting his lip for a heartbeat, before plastering an unconvincing grin to his face. “But, I really do enjoy cooking; so this was still a great time for me.”

Jeanine was silent for a long time, her bites more controlled compared to her earlier shovelling, as she seemed to lose herself in contemplation. “Well...” she finally sighed, stabbing a potato with her fork and raising it before her. “At least I got a decent meal out of it, for once. Jake, loser that he is, was right about the fact that none of us can cook for shit.” She huffed, glancing towards Taylor with a reluctant grimace. “Plus, you don’t seem to have poisoned me...” She added, sighing as she bit her potato in half and turned to the ceiling, missing Taylor’s pained wince. “I guess I owe you for that. So... if you really want _my_ help so bad, you’ve got it.”

“Well, that’s really great to hear Jeanine...” Taylor said flatly, clearing his throat as he averted his eyes from the woman guiltily, considering for a brief moment, before looking back at her firmly. “Because... what I really need? Is to borrow your key.” He said, swallowing thickly as Jeanine immediately tensed. “I just... I need to know what Jake’s hiding behind that locked door! I think-”

“Well hell, why didn’t you just say so?” Jeanine snorted, shaking her head as she looked over at Taylor fully, dragging an appraising look over him slowly. “I’ve been wanting to know the same damn thing the past few days.” She said, a scowl forming on her brow as her gaze lowered to her plate, and she speared a piece of broccoli onto her fork.

“Really?” Taylor balked, blinking in surprise at the ease with which the difficult woman agreed. “I thought... you’re serious? You’re just... gonna give it to me?” He asked, glancing around to make sure Jake wasn’t nearby, concerned that Jeanine was setting him up somehow.

“Of course, you idiot!” Jeanine sneered waspishly, looking over at him in obvious frustration. “You think I ain’t noticed how much Jake’s been keeping from us?” She sniffed, glowering at the door as if expecting the former pilot to walk in at any moment. After a moments pause, she looked back at Taylor, noticeably making a conscious effort to lower her voice. “As far as I can remember, that door don’t even lead anywhere special. It just goes to the damn cellar.” She whispered harshly, glancing around the room quickly.

“The cellar?” Taylor repeated, walking over and turning the chair beside her, frowning as he sat down and leaned on the back of the chair to peer at her. “Really? That’s it?” He asked, shaking his head in bemusement. _What could Jake be so scared of a cellar for..?_ He wondered, worrying his lip between his teeth. _And does it have to do with that extra grave, I wonder..._ He hummed thoughtfully, sighing as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Last time I checked.” Jeanine snorted, rolling her eyes at Taylor’s interest. “There’s nothing down there, save for the furnace.” She said, shrugging dismissively as she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, savouring a bite of cabbage and beef.

“A furnace..?” Taylor repeated, his eyes widening in shock briefly, before he narrowed them in consideration. “Hmm, I guess that might explain the fire...” He mumbled, narrowing his eyes as he stared intently at the back of the chair beneath his hands. “Maybe I didn’t see what I thought I saw, after all...” He mused, clicking his tongue quickly, before looking over at Jeanine thoughtfully. “Jeanine... when’s the last time you were actually _in_ the cellar?” He asked, a faint trace of suspicion beginning to tickle in the back of his mind.

Jeanine looked suddenly frustrated, her brows furrowing deeply in concentration. “It _seems_ like a long ass time ago,” she said slowly, narrowing her eyes as she tried to remember more specific details. “But it can’t have been. We’ve only been here a few days, and I checked it out when we first searched the place.” She huffed, her frustration increasing as she tried and failed to recall her memories. “I can’t seem to remember.” She finally bit out, looking at Taylor accusingly, before her furious expression melted into a look of confusion. “ _Why_ can’t I remember, kid?” She asked, seemingly unaware of the turmoil within Taylor’s own heart.

“I...” Taylor began, recalling Jake’s brief explanation of how time transference worked, but realising this would do little to help Jeanine in her current predicament. “I don’t know, Jeanine.” He lied, swallowing thickly at the sense of guilt which gnawed at his gut. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, taking a moment to inhale and exhale deeply, before looking over at her determinedly. “All I can say, is that if you help me, we can find the truth together.

“Oh god, you’re worse than Mike, spouting that bullshit.” She complained, rolling her eyes in obvious exasperation. She leaned back in her chair, reaching down her top as Taylor blushed and averted his eyes quickly. “Pfft, maybe not so like Mike then, god what the hell? Are you _blushing?!_ ” She laughed, as Taylor pouted and glanced back at her, just in time to see her pull a key from the inside of her top. She looked at it for a heartbeat, her expression unreadable, before tossing it lightly towards Taylor. “Here. Catch.” She said indifferently, immediately returning to her plate of food.

Taylor snatched the key from the air, running his thumb over the large ‘J’ at the end as he examined it briefly, before tucking it away in his back pocket. “Thank you, Jeanine.” He sighed, smiling as he felt himself fall one step closer to finally opening the mysterious, ominous door. “I promise, this will all make sense.” He assured, gazing at the roast dinner he’d spread out across the table.

“Yeah?” Jeanine scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her cheeks with a gravy laden piece of beef and a whole potato. “When?” She demanded around her mouthful, raising a brow when Taylor wrinkled his nose at her bad table manners.

“Soon...” He replied evasively, running a hand through his hair as he lowered his eyes. “I hope.” He sighed, biting his lip as he realised he still needed to get hold of Jake’s key. He was about to ask if Jeanine had any ideas for how to do that, when he heard a loud crash and running feet in the hall. Seconds later, Mike burst into the kitchen, pointing an accusatory finger at the table and scowling at Kele over his shoulder.

“I goddamn _told_ ya!” He groaned, pouting petulantly as he hurried over to the table and sat down opposite Jeanine. “I knew I smelt decent cookin’!” He sighed, quickly loading himself a large helping of everything.

“Hey, don’t hog all the greens!” Kele yelped, rushing over and heaping a small mountain of the still steaming cabbage onto his plate, before even reaching for anything else. Taylor laughed, watching them fondly as they began to eat, and groaned with obvious pleasure after almost every mouthful.

“Surprised you weren’t listening at the keyhole, Darwin.” Jeanine snorted, beginning to add a second helping of everything to her plate. Taylor frowned, glancing to the empty plate which was set for Jake, ignoring his own empty plate entirely.

“Nah, didn’t need to.” Mike said, smirking as he stuffed his mouth with a large piece of beef. “I’m more’n aware how persuasive our young friend can be when he wants.” He said leadingly, as Taylor hid a grin by turning and pretending to wash more utensils in the sink. “I knew he’d find a way to convince ya... gotta admit, I still can’t decide if this way or _my_ way was the better option. But, I know I won in both...” He snickered, as Taylor flushed crimson, safely ensconced at the sink with his back to the group.

“Mmm, he’s quite determined when he wants something.” Kele hummed, the only one who seemed determined to slice and cut his food into manageable bites. “Never backs down.” He added, bundling a large forkful of cabbage into his mouth with a small moan of appreciation. “Oh god, Mister Taylor...” He sighed, gazing down at the rest of his plate longingly.

“Urgh, you’re such a damn sap, brat.” Jeanine huffed, rolling her eyes before sliding them sideways to Taylor. “Seems like _someone’s_ had a busy day.” She snorted, though she tipped her head towards him, seemingly impressed by his determination.

“Hmm...” Taylor hummed noncommittally, biting his lip as he turned back to the table, glancing intermittently between Jake’s plate and the doorway. “I think I have an even busier night ahead of me.” He said distractedly, frowning when the three at the table began to laugh. He flushed as he realised the implication, opening his mouth to deny it, before instead grinning and shrugging his shoulder lightly.

“Good luck with _that_ , kiddo.” Jeanine sniggered, spearing a large piece of cauliflower on her fork, dripping with gravy. “You think my key was kept nice and close? Jake’s is on his person at _all_ times... and however pretty he thinks you are, he’d _never_ just hand it over.” She said, smirking as she stuffed her cauliflower into her mouth and winked at him. “You want to get your hands on his key... you’re gonna have to _steal_ it.”

Taylor frowned, moving to the kitchen window and staring vacantly at the crisp field of white snow beyond. “Hmm...” He hummed thoughtfully, ignoring the other three as they worked to demolish his roast dinner between them. _I don’t think I can just get Jake’s key without him noticing... but I guess, Mike might be able to. He’s his best friend after all... though the rest of us would still have to keep him distracted._ He thought, narrowing his eyes into the vast expanse of white outside. _But, that’s probably gonna cost me a darn sight more than just one little kiss._ He mused, snorting quietly as he glanced back at Mike briefly. _Though, I can probably live with that, to be honest._ He thought, biting his lip guiltily as he felt his face heat with a telltale blush. He hurriedly faced the window again, hoping the other man hadn’t seen his moment of strange behaviour.

 _Then again..._ He thought, a small sigh escaping him as his amusement faded, his head cocking slightly as another option occurred to him. _I guess, I could always take it from him in his sleep._ He thought, his cheeks warming far more than they had from his decidedly less than innocent thoughts about Mike. _Of course, that would mean an even bigger betrayal of his trust... but, I’m doing all this to help him!_ He thought, biting his lip indecisively. His heart throbbed in his chest, and he huffed quietly. _Plus... it would be nice to be alone with him again. Provided he does more of the kissing and less of the insulting._ Taylor hesitated a moment longer, before turning back to the three, rolling his eyes when Mike immediately began to laugh knowingly. “I know what I’m going to do-“

“Kid, I think we _all_ know what ya gonna do.” Mike snickered, laughing breathlessly as he eyed Taylor with fond amusement. “Ain’t exactly much of a secret, ya know?” He snorted, shaking his head as he helped himself to another plate of food.

“ _Ahem.”_ Taylor coughed, pointedly ignoring Mike’s interjection. “I can’t tell you just _what_ , exactly...” He added, ignoring Jeanine’s knowing smirk and Mike’s snort of laughter. “But, if you just leave this to me, I’ll have that door open by tomorrow morning.” He promised, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to decide how best to achieve his goal.

“Why can’t you tell us?” Kele asked, never raising his eyes from the mountain of cabbage on his plate, missing the embarrassed blush which spread across Taylor’s cheeks.

“It’s... complicated.” Taylor coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat as he glanced away and pointedly ignored Mike and Jeanine’s knowing sniggers. “But, it’ll work. I think...” He said, biting his lip as he debated for a moment, before moving to the table and beginning to load up a plate of food.

“Excellent, kiddo.” Jeanine sneered, rolling her eyes with a quiet snort, as she helped herself to extras; determined not to let the others eat more than her. “Your reassurance skills are top notch...”

“Heh, just promise us that whatever ya find out...” Mike said, pausing to swallow the large mouthful of beef and carrot and choking briefly on the too large mass. Kele sighed and rolled his eyes, moving to pat Mike on the back with a resigned familiarity which told Taylor it was a regular occurrence.

“You three will be the first to know, I promise.” Taylor huffed, rolling his eyes in anticipation of Mike’s question, raising a brow as the man shook his head and scowled; his face adorning a sweaty red sheen as he finally cleared the blockage and sucked in a deep breath.

“That ain’t what I was gonna say,” Mike gasped, thumping his fist against his chest quickly. “I was gonna say, whatever ya find out about Grandpa and his kinky bedroom habits, ya be sure to let me know.” He said, winking at Taylor as he dropped a Yorkshire pudding and bit his lip, his cheeks blazing with warmth. “I need some new material to tease him with.” He added innocently, smirking at Taylor suggestively.

“Uh,” Taylor choked, coughing distractedly as he tried to regain control of his blush, before shaking his head and continuing to load his plate. “I... don’t know what Jake’s hiding.” He said, choosing not to respond to Mike’s teasing as he grabbed some cutlery. “But whatever it is... some secrets are just too big for one person.” He sighed, his thoughts turning inward briefly, before he pushed everything aside, pouring a generous helping of gravy over the meat, before stepping back from the table. “Wish me luck.” He said, huffing a determined breath as he turned and headed to the doorway.

“Good luck, kid.” Mike called, laughing as Taylor flashed him a withering glance over his shoulder. “Ya gonna need it.” He snickered, as Taylor left him with Kele and Jeanine in the kitchen and carefully made his way through the Lodge in search of Jake. As he crossed the foyer, he glanced up and happened to spot the former pilot, peering down from the second floor landing.

“There you are...” He called hesitantly, uncertain of Jake’s reaction to him after their earlier argument. He half raised the plate he held as if offering tribute, licking his lips as he tried to smile. “I saved you some before the others demolished everything.” He said, his shoulders falling when Jake continued to lean his forearms on the banister without replying. Taylor sighed, lowering the plate slightly as a frown began to form on his face. “Can we talk?” He asked quietly, though he knew the other man had heard him from the way he sucked in a deep, contemplative breath.

“Ain’t sure I’m ready to talk to ya just yet, Boy Scout.” He replied wearily, raising a hand to scratch at his head a moment, his eyes meeting Taylor’s for a brief heartbeat, before he turned and disappeared from view.

Taylor scowled, his temper flaring at the former pilot’s behaviour, and he hurried up the stairs to keep up with him. “Hey! Wait up, you... stupid jerk!” He called, finally catching up to Jake and swinging around him, blocking the former pilots path. “Here, asshole. The least you can do is take this with you.” He huffed, shoving the loaded plate and cutlery into Jake’s hands with a pout. “Look, I’m sorry if you think I was pressuring you earlier...” He sighed, averting his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you  resent even being in the same damn... _hallway_ as me,” he said scathingly, shaking his head dejectedly as he looked back at Jake guardedly. “If my wanting to help, my _caring_ makes you so obviously uncomfortable, then I-“ he paused, his irritation leaving him as Jake’s clear eyes locked onto him in surprise. “I’ll just... get out of your hair.” He finally sighed, scratching his fingers over the back of his neck uncertainly, as he stepped around Jake.

Jake remained silent until Taylor had almost reached the end of the hall, before he sighed and turned to gaze after him reproachfully. “I know ya didn’t, Boy Scout...” He called, drawing Taylor to a halt, as he half turned back to Jake. “But I... I ain’t had people care in a long time, I ain’t _cared_ in long time.” He said, frowning as he took a few hesitant steps towards Taylor. “But, this whole... we ain’t just some mystery for ya to solve with ya, magic Boy Scout powers...” He said, his lip twitching with a hint of exasperated amusement. “Got feelin’s and all, ya know?” He teased, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the plate of food which Taylor had brought him.

“Feelings...” Taylor repeated, turning fully towards Jake as he eyed him uncertainly, biting his lip at the flare of hope which rushed to flood his heart. “For me?” He asked, taking a tentative step closer to Jake, as the former pilot eyed him warily.

“I uh,” he coughed, averting his gaze as Taylor took another hesitant step closer, undeniably drawn by the other man as he stumbled with his words and stained a delicate pink beneath his stubble. “I didn’t say that...” He said awkwardly, shaking his head as he frowned and moved to turn away.

Taylor caught Jake’s elbow mid turn, preventing him from leaving and leaning closer, capturing and holding his gaze. “Jake... you’re more than just your secrets, I know that.” He said slowly, swallowing down his nerves as he glanced down at his fingers, slipping down to the Jake’s wrist and brushing gently across the soft inner skin. “And _that,_ is the part of you that I want to know more about.” He said, biting his lip as Jake frowned with uncertainty. “Look, just... come sit with me for a bit. You can eat that, and we can talk about whatever you like.”

Jake looked at Taylor suspiciously, clearly unconvinced but interested in the offer none the less. “Really..?” He asked dryly, raising a brow as he glanced down at his plate curiously. “So, ya ain’t gonna start tryin’ to wheedle anythin’ outta me, with ya tricky questions and ya-?”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise. No questions about anything to do with...” Taylor paused, as Jake raised a brow at him, his lip twitching with faint amusement. “Or fine, whatever... just, no questions.” Taylor finally huffed, rolling his eyes as he reluctantly withdrew his hand from Jake’s wrist. “If you don’t want, we don’t have to talk at all.” He sighed, though his heart leapt with excitement at the colour which stained Jake’s cheeks beneath his stubble.

“Ya an incorrigible little shit, ain’t ya?” The former pilot huffed, shaking his head fondly as Taylor winked and squeezed Jake’s wrist gently, tugging lightly as he stepped backwards and slowly led Jake down the hall to his bedroom. He released the man once they were inside, waving for him to make himself comfortable, as he shut the door softly behind them both. Jake set his plate down atop a small dresser, stuffing his hands into his pockets and moving around the room awkwardly, clearly at a loss.

“You... are allowed to sit down, if you want..?” Taylor offered, gesturing for Jake to sit on the bed or a small chair at the far corner of the room, taking a deep breath before slowly crossing the room to sit down at the edge of his bed himself.

“ _Ahem..._ yeah, right.” Jake coughed, scratching his ear distractedly as he glanced at Taylor with unusual shyness, shaking his head as he snorted at himself. “I dunno what it is, but somethin’ about ya just...” He huffed, looking down at the floor for a brief pause, before raising his eyes to Taylor with obvious frustration. “Ya make me nervous, Boy Scout.” He admitted, finally strolling over and sitting heavily on Taylor’s bed, his hands bracing his weight on either side of him.

For a time, they sat in a silence which was almost comfortable, Jake staring at the ceiling; while Taylor stared at the floor, hoping the other man couldn’t hear the loud thumping of his heart. “So...” He finally sighed, snickering softly when Jake startled in surprise. “Let’s talk.” He suggested, raising his eyes to meet Jake’s beside him.

“Uh,” the former pilot hesitated, grimacing as he reached up to scrub at his stubble awkwardly. “I ain’t actually much of a talker, truth be told.” He said, rolling his eyes at Taylor’s disbelieving snort. “Okay, fine... I can’t actually think of anythin’ to talk about, alright?” He snarked, his former cocky attitude flashing briefly as Taylor grinned at him. “Goddamn little brat.” He muttered, shaking his head as he looked away, a small grin hitching the corner of his lips upward.

“Really?” Taylor asked, raising a brow as he smirked at Jake’s strange display of shyness, finding the sight to be strangely endearing. _I bet he broke a lot of hearts... when he was actually alive._ He thought, clearing his throat abruptly and forcing his smile not to falter. “Heh, and here I thought you’d have loads of questions...” He said leadingly, winking playfully as Jake raised a brow at him. “Aren’t you at all curious? You know, about _my_ world?”

“Not particularly...” Jake said dismissively, shrugging his shoulder as Taylor flinched, lowering his gaze to the floor again as disappointment welled in his heart. He blinked in surprise, when Jake’s fingers brushed his jaw, urging him to look up as he continued to speak softly. “But, I wouldn’t mind hearin’ about it... if it’s _you_ talkin’ about it _._ ” He added, his clear eyes intent as Taylor felt his lip curl slowly.

“You’re a smooth bastard, you know that.” He said, a statement rather than a question as he shook his head fondly, watching Jake as he grinned and winked playfully. “Okay then... so, I guess I can tell you about my life at school? I mean, I’m assuming that you’re weird little history updates will no doubt have filled you in with the basics of the internet... and my family, well...” He rambled, until Jake’s hand settled lightly over his own, soothing his nerves as the former pilot gazed at him knowingly. “Okay... so, uh... I attend Hartfeld university, which isn’t very far from here. Sort of near Northbridge, actually.”

“Hmm... I think one of the last group of surveyors went there.” Jake mused, his eyes shifting to the ceiling again as he narrowed them in thought. “Think they were talkin’ about somethin’ to do with a campus coffee shop, I think? I dunno, I weren’t really payin’ attention. I just kinda followed ‘em around to make sure they didn’t disturb the others.” He finally explained, lifting one shoulder dismissively. He raised a brow, turning back to Taylor with a small, curious frown. “So, what d’ya study?” He asked, his other brow raising to join the first when Taylor grimaced and failed to fight the rising warmth from his cheeks.

“Uh, well... this and that.” He hedged awkwardly, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his neck guiltily. He peeked at Jake through his lashes, huffing a short laugh and rolling his eyes as he rolled his head back to look at the ceiling. “I’m... still deciding what to major in, actually.” He admitted with a reluctant sigh, biting his lip as he glanced over at Jake, to see him fighting a grin.

“Well, what about ancient history?” He asked, utterly failing to hide his amusement as he nudged Taylor’s shoulder playfully. “Ya know, since ya seem to find _me_ so fascinatin’ and all...” He added, as Taylor laughed, shaking his head and lowering his gaze to his lap, as heat once more suffused his face.

He hesitated for a moment, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere which had formed around them as his gaze drifted from his lap to Jake’s hand beside him, before gently shifting his hand to brush against the former pilots on the bed. “You’re not ancient history though.” He said quietly, slowly raising his eyes to Jake’s mildly confused gaze. “You’re here and now.” He said, biting his lip as he blinked slowly and sucked in a deep breath through his nose. “With me.” He whispered, leaning closer to kiss him, his eyes locked onto Jake’s lips; when he paused suddenly, and instead pulled away again.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked lowly, as Taylor averted his eyes, swallowing thickly as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to listen to the very logical part of himself which said it was foolish to encourage such an attachment, especially considering the large and inescapable barrier between them. “Hey,” Jake murmured quietly, his brow knitting as he cupped Taylor’s cheek with his palm and lifted his face towards Jake’s, his eyes searching Taylor’s worriedly. “What’s wrong?” He repeated in a concerned whisper, as Taylor felt his every logical thought slip away from him.

“Maybe...” He began, his hand slowly rising to cover Jake’s, as he tipped his cheek further into his palm. “Maybe I just want _you_ to kiss _me_ this time.” He said, his heart skipping  a beat at the words, even as it sank, at the look of uncertainty which passed through Jake’s eyes.

“Taylor, this ain’t...” Jake began, trailing off with a sigh as he shook his head slowly. Taylor watched as the former pilot had some sort of mental fight with himself, his hand squeezing Jake’s encouragingly on his cheek, as he bit his lip and whined under his breath. “Aw, hell-“ Jake cursed, closing his eyes in defeat as he leaned forwards and kissed Taylor softly, his lips barely making contact; though Taylor felt himself sear with heat even at the tentative, ghost like touch. Taylor whimpered at the gentility of the touch, his breath catching as Jake shifted closer, his lips growing more insistent as he slowly shed his hesitance; desire and passion overtaking them, as they came together in a hungry kiss.

Taylor hummed as he felt fire run through his blood, his heart pounding in his chest as Jake’s kiss turned from soft to demanding, his stubble scratching at Taylor’s cheeks as they fell back together onto the bed. He moaned softly, arching his back even as Jake pulled him closer, his hand gliding over Taylor’s chest restlessly. “Taylor...” He breathed urgently, gulping a brief gasp of air as Taylor began to litter his stubbled jaw and throat with teasing butterfly kisses.

“Mmhm?” Taylor hummed distractedly, unwilling to remove his lips from Jake’s skin unless he absolutely had to. He nipped the sensitive skin over Jake’s collarbone briefly, earning himself a hiss as Jake’s hand thread into his short hair; though whether he planned to stop or encourage him, Taylor couldn’t tell. His hand slid over Jake’s side, travelling slowly over his hip until he palmed over the rapidly swelling bulge of the former pilots arousal; causing him to groan and choke briefly, as Taylor licked and kissed at his throat hungrily.

“Shit, nothin’... just-“ Jake broke off with another hiss, quickly followed by a low, guttural groan. “Jesus, Boy Scout... don’t fuckin’ stop.” He gasped, as Taylor snickered quietly, his lips quirking into a grin against Jake’s throat.

“I wasn’t planning on it, Top Gun...” Taylor teased, chuckling breathlessly as Jake’s hands slid down to his ass, pulling him closer and eliciting a low, rough groan of desire. “Jake-“ he murmured, barely catching sight of the other mans hungered clear eyes, before the former pilots lips descended upon his own once more. “Mmm!” He moaned, tugging at Jake’s jacket as Jake’s hands slid around to the front of Taylor’s jeans, fumbling in their haste to work the button free of its hole. _Really should have done this bit before the falling into bed part..._ Taylor thought distantly, struggling to pull Jake’s jacket from his arms. Jake’s hands were relentless, moving from Taylor’s jeans to his t-shirt hem, yanking the material upward to expose his stomach and chest; finally dragging it up over Taylor’s head, allowing him to suck in a desperate gasp of air briefly, before their mouths collided in an equally as dizzying kiss.

Taylor groaned, arching closer to Jake and half rising from the bed, rolling to hover over the other man and finally throwing a leg over him, straddling his waist and rocking himself fluidly against him. His skin burnt, want and need combining as he rolled Jake’s t-shirt upward and finally stripped it over his head; leaving the former pilot as bare-chested as himself, as he arched closer and smoothed his hands over the newly exposed skin. “Taylor-“ Jake gasped briefly, his lips leaving Taylor’s only to suck in an urgent breath, before returning again; as hungry and desperate as when they’d parted.

Taylor’s open jeans did nothing to ease the pressure, building around and within his cock. He rolled his hips forward, a whimper escaping him when Jake’s hands slid to his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he rocked himself upward to meet Taylor’s movements. “Oh!” Taylor gasped, his lips parting at the soft cry, his jaw slack for a tense heartbeat as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. Jake gave him no opportunity to recover, surging upward to capture his lips as his hands squeezed Taylor’s hips, moaning as he drew him closer; his fingertips dancing lightly along his spine, eliciting tiny shivers of excitement from him.

Taylor’s hands dropped to Jake’s belt, hastily throwing the buckle open and ripping the tongue free of the holes, immediately moving on to work on Jake’s trouser button and fly. “In a hurry there, Boy Scout?” Jake barely had time to murmur, his stubble tickling along Taylor’s jaw as he kissed his way to his ear, his hips rolling to allow Taylor more room, as he fought Jake’s trousers open. “Holy fuc-“ He hissed a surprised curse, when Taylor’s hand then delved within fearlessly, palming Jake’s bare cock.

“Commando, mister McKenzie?” He taunted breathlessly, a smug grin curling his lips as they hovered just out of Jake’s reach. “Hmm... you want me to do something about this, Top Gun?” He asked in a teasing whisper, his lips grazing Jake’s as they panted lightly, their breath mingling between them as Jake narrowed his eyes and squeezed Taylor’s hip with near bruising strength.

“Depends,” Jake hissed, his hips rolled upward, thrusting his cock into Taylor’s grip. “Ya plannin’ on doin’ somethin’ other than tease?” He demanded, a hand darting urgently from Taylor’s hip to the nape of his neck, drawing him down into a passionate kiss; his tongue caressing Taylor’s in a way which he could only think to describe as sinful.

“Hmm!” Taylor hummed, his heart racing in his chest atop Jake’s as the former pilot stole his breath, and his thoughts for a time. When he finally broke free of the mans heady, dizzying kiss, he grinned breathlessly; already shuffling backward to leave a trail of burning, open mouthed kisses along his chest and stomach. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked, though he expected his teasing delivery was somewhat spoilt by the urgent gasps for breath, as he hurried to remove Jake’s trousers fully. “Mm...” He groaned, eyeing Jake’s freed erection hungrily, as he stroked him slowly. He wished he could make some sort of clever quip, but as he leaned in; all he could think of was the surging rush of desire and longing which he felt. Without pausing, Taylor dragged his tongue along the hot, hard shaft of Jake’s cock; his eyes locked onto the former pilot as he choked and threw his head back to the bed.

“Holy f-“ Jake cursed roughly, his hips rising from the bed as Taylor hummed and trailed his tongue up to the head, the bitter but heady taste exploding on his tongue as he swirled around the area with teasing laps and licks. He shifted his attention, drifting to kiss along the throbbing underside vein. He moaned as Jake slid a hand into his hair, tugging almost in time with Taylor’s motions as he rose back to the head of Jake’s cock and lowering his mouth around it. He sucked with a rising sense of urgency, his half opened jeans constricting his own cock almost painfully, as his hand slid up the mans thigh towards his balls. “Taylo-“ Jake’s needy groan went straight to Taylor’s already straining cock, twitching eagerly as he sucked Jake deeper into his mouth and awkwardly worked to remove his trousers without giving up his task.

“Mmm!” He hummed, finally freeing his cock from the confines of his jeans and reluctantly rising from Jake’s cock, kissing his way up his body with swollen, sensitive lips. As soon as he was high enough, Jake’s mouth collided with his own, drawing him into a passionate kiss as the former pilots hands glided over his sides to settle on his ass; pulling him tight against him briefly, before beginning to knead the flesh with his fingers. “Jake... please-“ Taylor breathed between kisses, drawing a sultry groan from Jake as his hands spread his ass cheeks, fingertips just barely grazing his quivering hold and causing Taylor to voice an embarrassingly needy moan.

“Shit...” Jake panted, his lips reluctant to leave Taylor’s, even as his eyes longed to see him in the throes of whatever pleasure he was clearly feeling. A hand retreated from Taylor’s ass, a sound of protest leaving his throat as he threw his head back and rolled his hips over Jake’s cock, before the former pilots hand returned; his fingers slick with saliva as he moved to press two into Taylor’s ass without further pause for foreplay or teasing. “Taylor... Ya-“ He groaned, his fingers crooking, arching, stretching Taylor with a growing sense of urgency, as Taylor rocked back against the intrusion; sounds of pleasure and encouragement falling from his lips in wordless babbles.

“Taylor,” Jake finally breathed, his tone serious as his fingers paused, trembling briefly, before slowly pulling free of Taylor’s ass entirely. “Taylor, I ain’t gonna lie... I want ya, _bad_. Hell, I don’t think I ever wanted _anythin’_ so damn much before in my...” Jake huffed, his hands returning to Taylor’s hips and squeezing firmly, as Taylor peered down at him with his gaze clouded by arousal and desire. “But... there ain’t no comin’ back from this, Taylor... There ain’t-“

“Good.” Taylor hummed, his hand trailing behind him to Jake’s cock and guiding him to brush across his ass. Jake choked back a curse, his fingers digging into Taylor’s hips tightly, leaving tiny half moon crescents from his blunt nails; as Taylor slowly rocked himself against Jake’s cock, his jaw hanging partially open as a long, low whimper escaped him. He tensed at the brief pressure against his entrance, before the tight muscle finally gave way, and Taylor moaned with relief; as he finally sank back and felt Jake slowly press deeper into him. “Oh god... ye-“ He gasped, his legs trembling against Jake’s thighs as his heart raced, his hard cock beading with pre-cum as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Taylor-“ Jake groaned, gritting his teeth as he clutched at Taylor’s hips and visibly shook with the effort to remain still. He swallowed thickly, sucking in a shaky deep breath as Taylor peeled his eyes open and half lowered himself over the other man, bracing himself on his palm as he rocked his hips; rising and falling on Jake’s cock slowly. “Ya a goddamn tease,” the former pilot huffed, unlocking a hand from Taylor’s hip and raising his hand to brush at the hair which stuck to his damp forehead. “Ya lethal.” He groaned, losing his battle to remain still beneath Taylor, snapping his hips upward in a tentative thrust which drove him deeper into Taylor’s tight heat.

“Oh...” Taylor moaned softly, his fingers curling into the sheets beside Jake, as his other hand came to rest on his chest, his nails dragging across the flesh like almost gentle claws. “God-“ he choked, about to raise himself when Jake’s fingers curled around his cheek, drawing him lower and allowing Jake to capture his lips hungrily. “Mmm!” He whined, rolling his hips as he began to move faster, his skin smacking lightly against Jake’s; the sound an aphrodisiac for Taylor’s ears.

Jake’s tongue probed at his  own urgently, his teeth nipping at him whenever he had opportunity as his lips caressed and soothed the rougher tendencies of his kisses. “Hnn...” He hummed, the hand at Taylor’s hip squeezing, before dropping lower, swatting Taylor’s ass lightly before massaging the area and encouraging his movements.

“Oh!” Taylor gasped, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he fully sheathed Jake within him, their rhythm building as desire rose, moving faster as pleasure coiled within him. “Jake-“ He whimpered softly, his eyes meeting Jake’s in desperation, before he pushed himself free of the other mans hold and sat back fully, immediately tensing and crying out; his face turning to the ceiling as the change in angle drew Jake’s cock to strike his prostate. “Oh _fuck_! Jake!” He moaned, moving himself back and forth on the former pilot’s cock as Jake thrust upward to meet him, a litany of profanity falling from his lips as he watched his cock disappear into Taylor repeatedly.

“Hmm-“ Jake grit his teeth against the loud moan which Taylor could still hear, his heart racing as the former pilot’s hands slid restlessly along his thighs or gripped ferociously at his hips. “Fuck... I knew ya were gonna look good on my cock, Boy Scout, but shit... I weren’t prepared for this.” Jake muttered, as Taylor laughed breathlessly, his cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach.

“Well, I guess we think alike then, Top Gun...” He huffed, having to think hard to form coherent sentences. “I knew you’d look even better with my ass on your cock.” He said, an abrupt hiss leaving him as Jake snapped his hips hard, thrusting upward as he slid his hand to Taylor’s neglected cock and palmed him roughly. “Ah-!” Taylor yelped in surprise, his rhythm halting briefly as he half slumped forward, barely catching himself on his palm before crashing into Jake.

Jake wasted no time at the sign of Taylor’s weakness, rolling them to their sides and slipping his cock briefly from Taylor’s ass; ignoring his whine of distress. “Trust me...” He murmured, his lips claiming Taylor’s urgently as they tangled together, rutting roughly in the search of friction. Finally Taylor whimpered pleadingly, his body on the fringe of orgasm but denied the stimulation it had been deriving from Jake’s connection to his body.

“Please... please,” he whispered pleadingly, his hand on Jake’s cheek as the former pilot kissed him with a desperate passion. He nodded, moving over Taylor as he rolled to his stomach. “Oh god, please-“ Taylor choked, his face half pressed into the pillows, as Jake smothered himself to Taylor’s back and eased himself back into his ass. “Oh... yea-!”

“’S alright... I got ya, Boy Scout.” Jake promised, kissing Taylor’s temple as he thrust into him, his entire body rocking against Taylor’s as he moaned deep in his throat. “Taylor...” He gasped, his breath coming in uneven pants, as his pace rapidly increased; choking when Taylor began to wriggle and rock himself back against Jake’s movements. “Fuck!” He cursed, his hands gripping Taylor’s hips as his own began to snap forward with more urgency, driving his cock into Taylor hard and fast, as he moaned and babbled pleadingly.

“Jake... don’t stop, Jake, please- oh!” He gasped, pressing his forehead to the pillows as he panted, shivering as Jake kissed his shoulder urgently, his stubble scratching the skin and likely rubbing it raw; though Taylor couldn’t bring himself to care. “Yea- ah! Yes!” He howled, his jaw dropping as Jake’s cock thrust into him hard, the slap of skin against skin echoing in the heavy air around them; a haze of arousal, sex and desire which was thick like fog.

“Taylor-“ Jake breathed between hurried, scratchy kisses, his body plastered to Taylor’s as they rocked together. Taylor’s cock slid between the sheets, his needy whimpers growing more urgent as his balls tightened and drew up towards his body. “Shit...” Jake choked, his own orgasm fast approaching as he thrust into Taylor harder, a high groan rumbling from him as he slid a hand between Taylor and the sheets, curling around his cock and stroking him urgently. “Oh-“ Jake’s curse was cut off abruptly, turning to a deep growl as his teeth sank into the junction of Taylor’s throat and shoulder.

“Jake!” Taylor cried, his hands balling in the sheets by his head as his cock spurted over Jake’s hand, his body trembling and gripping Jake’s cock tighter. The former pilots growl never faded, his teeth remaining in Taylor’s shoulder as he thrust deep into Taylor’s ass and stilled, his cock fully sheathed within him as his orgasm hit hard.

A long, gloriously blissful minute passed, before Jake finally shuddered, his body moving against Taylor’s as he softly kissed and licked at the slight indents he’d left in Taylor’s shoulder. “Well, fuck me...” Taylor huffed, glancing back over his shoulder to peek at the former pilot tiredly. “I think you just gave me a private firework display.” He snickered playfully, biting his lip coyly as his eyes danced with tired amusement.

“Heh, think it was a display for two there, Boy Scout.” Jake huffed, shaking his head as he leaned forward to kiss Taylor with surprising gentility, considering their previous actions. His kiss was unhurried, sated and tired, as he carefully eased himself from Taylor’s ass and shifted to lay beside him, pulling Taylor to lay with him so he could continue to lazily sweep his tongue across his own.

“Hmm...” Taylor hummed, stretching and smirking at the pleasant ache he felt in his entire body. “Well, I gotta say, Top Gun... you’re uh, piloting skills are top notch.” He said, winking playfully as Jake burst out laughing. “Even you’re landing’s are smooth.” He added, his smile growing as Jake snorted and shook his head.

“Clearly ya lost ya mind,” he huffed in feigned sadness. “My fault, of course. Shouldn’t have fucked ya so well.” He snickered, before yawning and burrowing his head against Taylor’s collarbone, smirking against his skin as Taylor hummed in agreement.

“Give me an hour to recharge,” Taylor said, feigning a thoughtful tone as he grinned and ran his hand through Jake’s hair gently. “Then I might let you do it again.” He said, snickering at the small nip which Jake gave his shoulder. He laughed quietly, his heart strangely content as he played with Jake’s hair and sighed. They were still for several long moments, content in their post coital bliss. It was some time in fact, before Taylor realised Jake had fallen asleep, tangled in the bedsheets with him. His heart ached, as he raised his eyes to look out the window, discovering that snow was falling gently against the windowpanes. He continued to thread his fingers through Jake’s hair absentmindedly, biting his lip as he fretted over what he knew he had to do next.

 _I hate lying to him._ He realised with startling clarity, the thought almost causing his breath to catch, as he realised the depth of his affection for the other man. _But then, this might be the only way to help him. He’s been carrying whatever this is for so long, and it weighs on him a little more every day, I can see it..._ He thought, watching the snow as it blanketed the outside world in yet more soft whiteness. _Maybe... one day, he might understand._ He thought, biting his lip as he glanced down at Jake’s peaceful, sleeping face with a sinking heart; knowing that the betrayal would destroy whatever tentative affection the former pilot felt towards him.

Taylor was startled from his thoughts, when a sudden ringing chimed in the room. _Shit! My phone!_ He thought, his eyes widening in alarm as Jake shifted slightly in his sleep, a small frown marring his brow. _Stupid Diego, always calling at the **worst** of times. _He thought scathingly, carefully but quickly disentangling himself from Jake. He then swept from the bed and darted to find his jeans, grabbing his phone from his pocket and answering quickly, glancing back at Jake to see him now laying on his front, his muscular back showing and perking Taylor’s interest once more. _Maybe if I whisper, Jake won’t wake..._ He hoped, raising the phone to his ear to panicked rambling.

“Dude?! Dude, answer me!” Diego demanded pleadingly, his tone urgent as he babbled worriedly. “Taylor! Taylor! Okay, that’s it! I’m getting the car and coming to-“

“Dude, will you please stop caterwauling in my damn ear!” Taylor hissed, narrowing his eyes as he kept a careful eye on Jake; stepping further from the bed so he wouldn’t wake him. “For god’s sake, take a damn breath already!”

“Taylor!” Diego gasped, his relief plain as Taylor rolled his eyes. “Dude, are you okay? How come I haven’t heard from you?” He demanded, his frustration clearly rising now he finally knew Taylor was in fact alive. “Godammit, what the hell is-“

“Diego, I love you, but please; _shut up_ and let me actually talk.” Taylor whispered harshly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, keeping a half eye on Jake as the man slept peacefully. “Look, I’m fine, okay? I was just, uh... I was...” He trailed off awkwardly, clearing his throat quietly as he shuffled his feet against the rug in front of his mirror gingerly.

“Taylor?” Diego repeated, as Taylor rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t deny the rush of relief he felt that his friend had missed his obvious awkwardness. “Dude, I can’t even hear you. There’s just like, a tonne of white noise or something... Maybe, it’s the weather causing problems.” He said dubiously, as Taylor rolled his eyes to the ceiling in frustration and dragged his hand over the back of his head. “Look, if _you_ can hear _me_ out there in nowhereville...” Diego continued, as Taylor barely stifled a snort, glancing to the bed to see Jake was still sleeping evenly. “I’m getting worried about you, Taylor. So, I’m going to drive up tonight to drag your dumb ass outta there.”

“Diego, no!” Taylor yelped, quickly clapping his hand to his mouth as he stared at Jake, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he watched the man; who luckily, did not stir. “Diego, I am fine! Do _not_ drive out here! Do _not_ come for me! Do _not_ pass go and do _not_ collect two hundred dollars!” He hissed irritably, groaning with barely repressed fury as Diego continued on ignorantly. _Of course... of course, he can’t hear me..._ He thought in frustration, looking back at Jake and wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his embrace and sleep alongside him.

“I know, you said not to come until you called, but...” Diego paused, sucking in a deep breath as Taylor gazed at Jake longingly, his stomach slowly hollowing in resignation. “Dude, I haven’t heard _anything_ from you.” He sighed, as Taylor bit his lip, unable to decide if he wanted to scream or to cry. “You shouldn’t be alone up there, assbutt. Just... just wait for me, okay? I’ll be there in a few hours.” He said firmly, denying Taylor the chance to protest as the line went dead.

Taylor exhaled a deep breath, slowly lowering his phone as his pulse raced. _Well, thankyou Diego for making this a hundred times more urgent... and taking the decision out of my hands._ He thought sourly, his emotions locking themselves away to stop his heart from aching so severely; resignation sweeping through him as he slowly bent to gather his scattered clothes and redress himself. _I wish I didn’t have to do this._ He realised abruptly, the thought hitting him like a train at full speed. _But if I don’t, Diego is going to drag me out of here by my damn hair; and I’ll never help Jake be free._ He thought, a small sigh of reluctant acceptance escaping him as he dressed. _This... this could never have lasted anyway, you idiot. Let’s not forget the very crucial detail as to why-_ Taylor snipped the thought off roughly, his eyes watering as he looked at Jake; who’s touch had been so warm, and so real.

He drew in a shaky breath, and tentatively moved to Jake’s discarded clothes. While taking care not to wake the sleeping man, he slid a hand into the former pilots jacket, his eyes closing as his fingers curled around a smooth metal key. _Guess this is it._ He sighed, his eyes reopening as he got to his feet and stepped closer to the bed, his eyes on Jake’s peaceful face. He reached out unthinkingly, brushing a stray wisp of hair from his face, when the peaceful expression twisted with obvious irritation suddenly. Taylor tensed, pulling his hand away quickly as the man hummed and rolled over to his side, turning his back to Taylor once more. _Well... if that’s not a sign that whatever, this... was, is now over; I don’t know what is._ Taylor thought, stepping away from the bed as his throat prickled, his eyes blurring through the thick haze of misery which swamped him.

Taylor stepped back to the wall, finally opening his hand as he slowly looked down at the final key; sitting in his palm. A delicate ‘J’ adorned the key, and Taylor had to hold his breath to keep from wailing with grief, as his heart seemed to sink and shatter in his chest. He gripped the key tightly, gritting his teeth tightly as he tiptoed to the door, glancing back after opening it to take a final look at Jake’s sleeping form; his heart heavy with regret. _I’m so sorry, Jake... please, understand._ He pleaded silently, wishing the other man would take pity on him when he woke; and inevitably discovered his betrayal. _Please don’t hate me._ He thought longingly, though he was aware of the futility.

With all four keys finally in his possession, Taylor swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and turned away from Jake, slipping through the door as quietly as possible and making his way quickly through the Lodge. His heart ached, his throat throbbed with the urge to give voice to pained sobs, but he viciously quelled every desire to give in to his yearning; determined to help the former pilot and the ghosts he’d come to call friends. After a hurried journey, terrified of Jake waking, catching and stopping him; Taylor finally reached the locked door, standing before it as shadows pooled around him in the dark hallway. _I don’t know what I’m about to uncover..._ He thought idly, staring at the door almost resentfully, Jake’s key clutched tightly in his palm. _But, there’s no way it’s anything good._ He thought, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling heavily, squaring his shoulders determinedly even as his heart twisted with indecision. _I just hope... I’m doing the right thing._ He thought desperately, his mouth drying as he dug the other keys from his pockets. He shuffled through them, and finally slid the first key into the first lock; opening it with a soft _click._

One by one, the locks fell away, until none remained. The door itself was still and silent, with no trace of the sound and fire of the previous night. “All right, Jake...” Taylor breathed, steeling himself as he closed his eyes and flooded his mind with his affection and memories of the former pilot. “Let’s see what you’re hiding...” He said, his eyes snapping open at last as he pushed the door, swinging it open to find himself at the top of a flight of stone steps, leading down into the cellar. He descended slowly, his heart racing more forcefully with every damning step he took. Upon reaching the bottom, he looked across the room, where embers flared in a squat iron furnace, filling the cellar with an angry red light.

“Oh god...” Taylor murmured, his hand to his chest as his heart seemed adamant in its attempts to escape. _Jeanine was right, it’s just a cellar... but it feels so wrong._ He thought, looking around in cool detachment as he made his way slowly across the room. _Is this why Jake wanted to keep it locked up? But why? What is there for **him** of all people, to be afraid of?_ He wondered, frowning in confusion, until he was startled by a grating _screech_ , as the furnace door swung open on rusted hinges.

“Oh boy...” Taylor yelped nervously, freezing in his tracks as he heard the same strange mournful growl from the night before. Taylor narrowed his eyes, the sound changing the longer he listened; becoming a semi-hysterical giggling, which seemed to come from deep within the furnace itself. “Oh god...” Taylor breathed, watching with wide eyes as a skeletal hand emerged from the red throat of the furnace, its bony fingertips scrabbling on the cellar’s stone floor. “The fifth grave...” He gasped in realisation, as a hideous skull with patches of short, stringy hair came next; followed by another hand, until finally, the horror pulled itself free of the furnace. A growling rumbled from its skeletal chest, its flame riddled skull fixing onto Taylor, as it roared furiously at him.

_“Where are the traitors?!”_


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> so I wasn't doing well last night. Like, at all.  
> I spent ages just sitting... staring at walls. I was in that part of depression.
> 
> Anyway; later on (about 9pm) I started this chapter (from scratch)  
> Here we are, 25.5 hours later - 7k is ready for posting :)
> 
> I could have done it sooner; but today was my daughters birthday... so, busy busy
> 
> Thanks for reading this all; please let me know what you think <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Secrets**

Flames danced along the cellar walls, as Taylor stared into the glowing eyes of the phantom which advanced on him, dripping with malevolent air as its hissed demand echoed in Taylor’s ears. He stared wordlessly at the horror, shaking his head mutely as the shambling, skeletal figure approached him. “Move aside, _boy_...” It rasped tonelessly, the fiery, hollow sockets of its eyes blazing with malicious, hateful flames. “I must find the traitors.” It hissed, startling Taylor from his shock as he stumbled backwards three steps. “I must erase the threat, and protect the master...”

“No!” Taylor yelled, surprising himself as he realised without doubt; that the ‘traitors’ were his friends, Jake and his squad mates. His shocked expression bled into a hateful scowl, and he hurried to place himself in the spectres path. “I won’t let you hurt them!” He snarled, looking around for some way to force the demonic omen back to the fiery tomb which it had risen from. “You just... s-stay _away_ from them!” He barked, grimacing when his voice broke nervously, suspecting there was little he could do to hold back the still advancing spirit.

“Hurt them..?” The spectre repeated, before it began to chuckle, and finally to laugh loudly. “Oh... I’m going to do so much more than just _hurt_ them.” It hissed, it’s humour fading as it stalked slowly closer to Taylor, who backed away as far as he was able. “I’m going to erase the traitors... and if _you_ are aiding them, then you are as guilty as they are; and you deserve the same fate.” The being growled, pausing to cock its head briefly, before moving impossibly fast; its skeletal hands locking Taylor’s head into a vice like grip, it’s fingers digging into his temples.

“ _Ghhh_!” Taylor hissed, crying out as his vision started to blur. The pressure increased, blood pounding in his head, as he clenched his jaw against the pain. “ _Help... someone..._ ” He hissed between his teeth, his pained whisper barely audible to his own ears; let alone anyone who might’ve been able to help him.

“Silence, _traitor_...” The spectre whispered, a condescending snarl, as Taylor cried out with pain. “It will all be over soon.” They promised with malicious glee, clearly taking pleasure in his pain and fear.

Taylor felt himself fading as the spirit squeezed harder, his hands groping uselessly at the phantom’s wrists. _I’m so sorry, Jake..._ Taylor thought despairingly, his heart aching at the thought that he’d set such a monster loose in the same place where his friends resided. He sucked in a deep breath, summoning the last ounce of his strength, as he attempted to eke out a final plea; desperate to protect his friends and lover, if only for a short time. “You’ll... you’ll never find them!” He gasped, his heart racing as the spirit seemed unaffected by his threat. “They moved on, okay! They’re hiding out in a... in a- ahh!” He choked, almost buckling to his knees as the pain reached a crescendo in his head.

“Wh-what?!” The spectre paused, flame licking out from its sightless eye sockets, as its fingers released Taylor’s head enough that the pain receded to a manageable level. “Where did the traitors flee to? Tell me, now!” It demanded, its grip faltering fully; allowing Taylor to slip from their clutches with a desperate growl.

He turned and ran, never once bothering to look back over his shoulder and scraping his knees on the rough steps in his hurry to escape the cellar. He spilled out of the cellar door and into the hall, turning to slam the door behind him, shaking his head against the lingering pain as he hurried to lock the door once more. _Oh god, Jake... why did you have to use **four** keys?!_ He thought desperately, wincing at the distracting ache which remained in his head. He reached blindly with the first key, fumbling to get it into the lock, when his hands shook uncontrollably. “Shit, shit! Come on... _come on, Taylor!_ ” He scolded himself, trying again to turn the key when the door burst open, knocking him onto the floor and sending the keys flying out of his hand. “No!” He choked, scrabbling backwards in his desperation to escape the malevolent spectre.

“Did you think, you’d just lock me away and forget me?” The spirit demanded, as it rose haltingly from the cellar steps, and shuffled through the doorway into the hall. “ _For another hundred years?!_ ” They roared, looming over Taylor with its clawed hands reaching down to choke the life from him. “You’re just like that stupid, evil _pilot_...” It growled, as Taylor bumped into the wall, unable to escape the approaching skeletal hand.

“No...” Taylor gasped, trembling as the claws scratched at his skin, preparing to sink in and close around his throat. “Please... _Jak-“_ he choked, his hands rising in an attempt to claw the fiery grip from his throat; when there was a sudden flash of green. He blinked in dumb shock to see Jake standing over him, a furious snarl on his face as he wrenched the flaming being’s hands away from Taylor’s throat.

“What the bloody hell’ve ya _done,_ Taylor?!” He demanded, scowling at Taylor with a mixture of fury and broken disbelief, clearly pained by Taylor’s obvious betrayal of his trust.

“Jake!” Taylor gasped, reaching for him desperately. “I’m... I’m so sorry!” He choked, his face twisting with guilt and grief at the hurt he could see in Jake’s clear eyes.

The skeletal being’s remaining face split in a hideous grin, a dry rattling laugh echoing up from their dusty throat. “Hello, _Jacob._ ” It sneered, as Jake grit his teeth, his eyes turning back to the flaming spectre, as they flashed with anger; fighting to keep the being at bay.

“Ya still nothin’ but a vicious little bitch...” He scoffed, ignorant of Taylor’s surprised gasp, as he used the wall to help himself get to his feet. “Ya lost the right to call me by my goddamn name... after the evil fuckin’ shit ya pulled!” He snarled, battling with the spirit fiercely; though Taylor could tell it was futile.

“Jake!” He pleaded, placing his hand on Jake’s arm, and pretending he the pained wince from Jake at his touch, didn’t freeze his heart in his chest. “C’mon, Jake! It’s- _she’s_ too strong!” He said, tugging at Jake’s arm insistently. “Please, Jake... we have to run!” He urged, summoning his every remaining ounce of strength and yanking hard at Jake’s jacket sleeve; successfully pulling him from the spectre at last. He ran with the former pilot, losing themselves in the labyrinthine halls of The Elysian Lodge, until they finally paused to catch their breath in a distant corridor. “Jake... what, no; _who_ the hell was that?!” He choked, wincing as he raised his hand to his head and gently ran his fingers over an aching area, grimacing when his fingertips came away stained red. “Why the hell were they down there? And... what the hell happened to them?”

Jake leaned back against the wall, his face turned down to his feet as he panted roughly, his chest heaving in rapid gasps which appeared to be getting worse rather than better. Taylor felt his heart constrict with concern, and he made towards the man, when Jake’s cerulean eyes cut up to him sharply. “That ain’t none of ya damn business, Taylor!” He growled, his expression hard and taut with anger, pain and grief. He snapped his jaw shut, as Taylor wisely lowered his arm from where he’d been reaching for the former pilot. Taylor’s heart sank, as he watched a muscle tick in Jake’s jaw, the memory of everything they’d shared turning bitter as Jake’s furious expression twisted with pain. “I _told_ ya to stay out of it...” He said wearily, his tone turning bitter as his anger faded; leaving only the sad sting of betrayal in his eyes. “Why couldn’t ya just damn well _listen?_!” He demanded, his voice breaking as he stared at Taylor brokenly; as if seeing him for the first time.

“Because I wanted to help you!” Taylor cried pleadingly, ignoring the part of his brain which told him to keep his distance, as he instead rushed forward to clasp Jake’s hands desperately in his own. He squeezed the former pilot’s hands tightly, drawing them to his chest as he crowded Jake against the wall. “I wanted to take this stupid weight from your shoulders and help you _breathe_ again. I wanted to see you walk around this place, without that fear or anger in your eyes! I wanted to _free_ you!” He explained rapidly, his heart racing as Jake’s expression slowly darkened.

The former pilot yanked his hands free, glaring at Taylor as he shoved his way past him roughly. Taylor choked, turning to follow after the former pilot; only to find him looking back at him, the intensity of his returning anger, spearing Taylor like a stab of ice. “Ya _can’t_ help me, Taylor. Ya can’t help any of us now...” He said, shaking his head as he averted his eyes, his shoulders tensing as he sucked in a deep breath. “I want ya gone from here.” Jake said quietly, his breath exploding from him in a weary, broken sigh, before he looked back at Taylor with a furious scowl painted to his face. “And I want ya to _never_ come back!” He snarled, turning his back on Taylor firmly and beginning to walk away.

“ _Jake_!” Taylor called pleadingly, hurrying after him and swinging around to firmly plant himself in Jake’s way; clutching the former pilot’s jacket in his fists desperately. “I can’t leave you, Jake, please...” He said urgently, one hand rising to cup Jake’s cheek and force his reluctant gaze to meet Taylor’s. “I care about you too much!” He whispered, his eyes watering with tears, conveying his sincerity.

Jake’s furious expression melted away as he sighed, tipping his cheek into Taylor’s hand sadly, his own rising to brush his fingers down Taylor’s throat. “Ya have to forget about me, Taylor.” He said quietly, ignoring Taylor’s sound of distress as his gaze turned distant, seeming to look straight through him rather than at him. “I’m... I’m sorry. I can’t... I already failed the-“ He paused, swallowing thickly as his gaze refocused abruptly, peering down at Taylor with longing and sorrow. “I can’t let her hurt _you_ too... even after ya...” he said, shaking his head briefly as his gaze hardened slightly, cold determination in his eyes as Taylor clung to him desperately. “Now, please... _go_!” He ordered, his hand dropping to Taylor’s chest and pressing hard.

“No!” Taylor cried, as an inexorable force sent him flying backwards through the halls, until he hurtled through the Lodge’s heavy front doors. “ _Oof_!” He huffed as he hit the snowy ground, whipping around to see the doors snap shut after him, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the steps of The Elysian Lodge; with no way back in. “ _Jake_!” He called urgently, launching to his feet and hammering on the door despite knowing the futility of the act. “Jake, _please_!” He cried, blinking rapidly and finally having to cover his face, as the snow around him began to fall faster; the winds howling in a sudden gale. Taylor raised his arm to shield his eyes against the growing storm, trying to peer through the gloom to the Lodge doors, just as everything went black.

Taylor woke suddenly to a loud _click,_ only to find himself in the familiar passenger seat of Diego’s car. “What the-?“ He gasped, his eyes widening in alarm as Diego looked up from fastening Taylor’s seatbelt; a look of intense relief washing over his face.

“Taylor!” He yelped guiltily, clearly surprised to have been caught trying to ferret Taylor away from the Lodge. “Thank god you’re okay...” He sighed, his relief clear as he fell back in his seat, his breath catching as his eyes threatened to spill tears over his cheeks.

“Diego?!” Taylor choked, blinking in surprise as he unclipped his seatbelt and leaned over to his friend, throwing his arms around his shoulders and drawing him into a fierce hug. “Dude, I am so happy to see you right now, but... I have so many questions...” He said, his voice trembling, as he looked up through the snow, to the looming shadow of The Elysian Lodge.

Diego returned the tight embrace for a moment, squeezing Taylor as he sighed with obvious relief, before pulling away. “Dude, I’m happy to see you too... but right now, making sure you’re safe, is my top priority.” He said, turning to face forward and reaching for his keys. “Just sit tight... I’m gonna get you outta here, don’t worry.”

“No!” Taylor yelped, lurching forward to snag Diego’s keys from the ignition, ignoring Diego’s cry of protest. “Diego... I have to stay! I have to get back in there, now!” He insisted, his eyes wide and pleading as he gazed at his friends incredulous expression. “They need me!” He said, his voice dropping to a choked sob, as he returned his eyes to the darkened Lodge.

“What?!” Diego scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why? Who..?” He asked, trying to snatch the keys back from Taylor and failing when his friend stuffed them down the back of his trousers. “Okay, first; ew, you’re so cleaning those later. Second, what the hell, Taylor?! What are you talking about?” He demanded, grimacing as he pointedly glared at Taylor’s face, though he clearly fought the urge to lower his eyes to where he knew his keys were hidden.

“Diego, it’s real. It’s _all_ real..!” Taylor babbled, scooting forward in his seat as if that would help him get closer to the Lodge. He shook his head sadly, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth and tried to contain his self loathing and frustration. “Jake, the others... they’re in danger because of me. He sent me away, back to the present... but dude, I need to get back! I can’t leave him like this!” He ranted, running a hand through his hair and tugging sharply at the short red strands. He turned towards Diego, who was staring at him with worried wide eyes. “I’m _not_ crazy.” He said, narrowing his eyes at his friend before returning them to the Lodge. “I don’t expect you to understand...”

“You...” Diego began, after several tense minutes of contemplative silence. “You _really_ saw something..?” He asked tentatively, his expression cautious and dubious, but open to explanation when Taylor looked back at him.

“I didn’t just _see_ something, Diego...” Taylor said quietly, swallowing thickly as he sniffed and blinked back tears of loss and longing. “I _lived_ with them all. Kele... Jeanine... Mike... and-“ he paused, his throat constricting painfully as he thought of the growing relationship he’d formed with Jake; lost, to his own determination to help what he’d never understood in the first place. “ _Jake_.” He finally whispered, his broken tone causing Diego’s brows to rise in surprise. “I... I was supposed to protect them all. And instead, I...” He trailed off, fresh tears stinging his eyes as Diego put an uncertain hand on his own, squeezing comfortingly.

Taylor looked up at his friend to find his eyes sympathetic, but ultimately disbelieving; and his heart lurched once more at the gap which had formed between them. “Look, Taylor...” He began with a sigh, as Taylor’s expression twisted into a grimace, yanking his hand away from his best friend and swiping at his wet eyes damply. “I don’t know what you _think_ happened in there, but...” He said, shaking his head and sucking in a deep breath, clearly hurt by Taylor’s reaction; but understanding of it. “I found you. Lying in the snow, half frozen... I think you’re still in shock, dude.” He said imploringly, holding out his hand for his keys expectantly. “We need to get you to a hospital.” He insisted quietly.

“I am _not_ in shock, _assbutt!_ ” Taylor snarled, batting Diego’s hand aside roughly. “It all really happened, okay?!” He insisted, turning away from his friend as his hands balled into fists in his lap.

“Dude, how the hell would you know?!” Diego growled back, slamming his hand to the drivers wheel in frustration. “Crazy people don’t know they’re crazy, ya know?!” He said, folding his arms over his chest and pouting at Taylor petulantly.

“Because I still have that ‘just fucked’ ache in my ass!” Taylor yelled, scowling as he looked over at his friend, who paled considerably at the revelation. “I am _not_ making this up, or imagining things, or... or anything else!” He spat furiously, glaring at his friend as Diego grimaced and made a visible effort to try and wipe Taylor’s previous statement from his memory. _If only there was some way I could prove it all to him..._ He thought, stuffing his hands into his camo jacket pockets and frowning, as his hand closed around something. He withdrew his hand from his pocket, pulling the mystery item out; only to give a strained sound of distress, as he looked down at one of the toy soldiers Kele had painted. “Oh... Jake, why’d you have to-“ he half sobbed, closing his hand around the small figure in a green jacket.

“Dude... I can’t believe you... Oh god, it’s just so wrong; but now I can’t get it out of my head.” Diego muttered to himself grimly, his hands scrubbing over his face, before he happened to glance over at the tin soldier in Taylor’s hand. “What the hell is _that_?” He asked, frowning and reaching for the toy, only for Taylor to snatch it out of his reach.

“Proof.” He snapped, grimacing at his childish desire to keep the toy from his friend. _It’s not really him._ He told himself, shaking his head as he pointedly reached over and dropped the toy into Diego’s lap. “Any toys inside that place, would be worn down by time, right?” He said quietly.

“But...” Diego gasped, picking up the toy with careful fingers. “This looks like it could’ve been made yesterday.” He said, looking up at Taylor with wide, awe filled eyes as he nodded slowly.

“Exactly.” He replied, swallowing as he looked away from the toy, his heart aching as he yearned for the man it represented. “That belongs to Kele, he was a sweetheart... the youngest of them.” He sighed, his lips quirking faintly as he recalled the musical man. “They were a team... a four man squad; and honestly, they were kinda just like a bunch of siblings.”

“The same... four, that you told me about?” Diego asked, frowning as he turned the toy thoughtfully, the first hint of belief creeping into his eyes. “On the drive up here? The four who were-“

“Yes, Diego.” Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran his hands over his hair in tired frustration. “They’re... they’re still here. All of them.” He said, his voice catching as he thought of the four people he’d bonded with; trapped with the dangerous spectre. “And they need my help!” He choked, grief causing his heart to ache, his eyes to sting and his vision to blur.

“Help? Taylor, _how?_ ” Diego asked, watching his friend with sympathy, clearly hurt by the vivid aura of despair which emanated from Taylor. “You came here looking for your _own_ answers, dude... To try and explain what happened with Quinn. The secret you’ve been keeping about it all.” He said, as Taylor’s breath caught in realisation.

“Oh my god...” He sighed, looking over at his friend with blank eyes, as he finally pieced the puzzle together. “Diego! That’s it!” He gasped, his heart rate rising as he turned towards the Lodge again. “Oh god, how did I not see it before..?” He muttered to himself, too low for his friend to hear.

“... It is?” Diego asked, cocking his head curiously as he blinked in surprise. “Hey!” He yelped suddenly, as Taylor popped open the passenger door and launched himself back out into the cold. “Taylor, stop!” He called, cursing as he quickly followed after Taylor into the snowstorm, which was now howling across the grounds. Diego struggled along in Taylor’s wake, hurrying to keep up, as Taylor strode determinedly towards the Lodge. “Dude! Where the hell are you _going?!”_ He called, yelling over the snow.

“I’m going back in there, Diego!” He yelled back, scowling as he slowly made his way up the winding front path. “Whatever Jake says, I know how I can save them. And I’m gonna damn well do it.” He said, stomping through the snow irritably. _Stupid Jake, thinks he can keep me out. Let’s see you try, mister!_ He thought scathingly, eyeing the looming Lodge through the swirling snow.

“Taylor, what are you talking about?!” Diego called, using his arms to protect himself from the vicious winds. “Save them from _what_ , assbutt?” He demanded, his expression twisting with exasperation and irritation as Taylor came to a sudden halt, his gaze distant as he seemed oblivious to the raging weather around them.

“Jake...” Taylor said softly, swallowing thickly as his heart ached for the other man. “He’s been keeping a terrible secret from the others... for years.” He said, drawing in a shaky breath as he looked over at his friend. “He won’t tell them, that they all died long ago.” He said, as Diego balked, stepping back in surprise.

“Wait, so not only are there dead dude’s in there, but they don’t even _know_ they’re dead?!” Diego choked, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked up at the Lodge dubiously. “How the hell is that even possible?”

“It’d take too long to explain, right now.” Taylor said, sighing as he began to push forward once more. “But that’s not the real issue. The _real_ problem, is that he won’t tell them _how_ they died.” He said, as he came to a stop before the doors of The Elysian Lodge, frowning at the building thoughtfully.

“Dude...” Diego gasped, as he caught up to him, grabbing Taylor by the shoulders and turning his friend to face him. “Taylor, I’m not gonna lie. I still don’t... quite understand what happened to you, in there. I don’t know what to make of any of this.” He admitted quietly, swallowing thickly as he shook his head. “But... you’re my best friend. If you believe it, I believe it.” He said, as Taylor’s throat tightened with gratitude. “And I want to help.” He added, as Taylor’s eyes widened, fear abruptly replacing the gratitude in his heart. “I’m sticking with you, until the very end dude. Whatever that might bring.” He said firmly.

Taylor made an abortive move to argue, his mouth opening and then abruptly closing, as he eyed his best friends tense and determined posture; and the set line of his mouth, his eyes hard and firm. “Ugh, fine, whatever.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes as Diego’s expression melted with relief. “... Diego,” Taylor began again, taking Diego’s hands in his own. “Thanks. I don’t want to put you in danger dude, but... I don’t think I could do this without you either.”

“Don’t lie to my face, assbutt.” Diego snorted, shoving Taylor’s shoulder playfully, as the snow swirled around them. “We both know that if you were given the chance, you’d run off in there on your own, _and_ you’d prefer it that way.”

“Yeah, alright. Well, I was _trying_ to be kind and appreciative... Ya know, like friends _do_ sometimes.” Taylor huffed, a small smile gracing his lips as his heart settled, the playful banter between himself and his friend easing his nerves. He turned to look up at the Lodge, biting his lip as he worried what Jake and the others may be facing within.

“Okay dude, so... it’s decided.” Diego sighed, drawing his attention again. “I’m coming with you. Whatever crazy hijinks you’ve got yourself caught up in... we’ll finish it together.” He promised, his hand settling upon Taylor’s shoulder in a gesture of gentle support.

Taylor smiled, looking over at his friend and meeting his eyes briefly, a warm glow lighting in his chest despite the biting cold. “Before we go back in there, I just want to say...” He said quietly, reaching up to grip Diego’s hand with his own. “I’m lucky, to be your friend.” He finished, his voice thick with the emotions behind his words.

“Oh god,” Diego immediately groaned, sighing heavily as he dropped his hand to his side and feigned a resigned shake of his head. “We’re going to die. You’re giving out little friendship speeches, so judging by every horror film I’ve ever seen; I’m obviously following you to my doom.” He complained, pouting at Taylor accusingly.

“Diego!” Taylor growled, jostling his shoulder with slightly more force than was strictly necessary for the gesture to be entirely playful. “Hey, I was trying to be an awesome friend and let you finally know how much I appreciate you and stuff, and you go and be an assbutt.” He huffed, sticking out his lower lip briefly, before snorting and grinning lopsidedly instead. “But... even then, I’m still lucky to be your friend.”

“Pfft, damn right you are, dude.” Diego scoffed, making a noticeable effort to be less sarcastic than he’d previously been. “Who else would follow you into a house full of killer ghosts?” He snorted, folding his arms over his chest and grinning smugly.

Taylor frowned, his expression turning reproachful as he met his friends gaze. “They’re _not_ killer ghosts, Diego!” He protested, clearing his throat as he thought of Jeanine’s desire to kill him upon meeting him; along with the vicious spectre, which _he’d_ released from its tomb. “Well, I mean... most of them aren’t...” He coughed weakly, as Diego raised a brow challengingly. “Yeah okay, point taken.” Taylor mumbled, averting his eyes to hide the rising warmth of embarrassment.

“Oh good, glad to hear it.” Diego snarked, rolling his eyes as he jabbed his thumb towards the doors of the Lodge. “Look, much as I love this little pow wow, are we going in? Or what?” He asked, eyeing Taylor curiously as he bit his lip and turned almost shyly to face the doors.

Taylor sucked in a deep breath, licking his lips as uncertainty coiled in his gut. _This is the only way... I need to get back in there and help them!_ He thought, steeling his heart as he reached for the doors with trembling hands. He almost expected them to be locked, but when he pushed at the door, it opened easily; allowing himself and Diego to step into the foyer of The Elysian Lodge. _No..._ He thought, as he looked around with a sinking heart, finding that it had returned to its present day condition; with broken furniture scattered around the room and dust everywhere. “You uh, you said you _lived_ here?” Diego asked quietly, looking around with a confused frown. “I don’t understand, Taylor... how-“

“It...” Taylor began, choking off as he thought of Jake, expelling him from the Lodge; trying to protect him. _But he must be able to feel that I’m here! He said he always knew when people passed through... He’ll come for me._ He told himself, his hand curling into a ball at his side. “It didn’t look like this, okay? There’s another Lodge, another world or dimension or... _something_.”

“Er, say what?” Diego balked, his face falling as he eyed the debris dubiously, before turning towards Taylor with a look of incredulity in his eyes.

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, okay?” Taylor snapped, cutting an accusatory look to his friend. “But I don’t know how to explain it!” He snarked, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly. _Jake threw me out of the other version of this place, **their** version... which means, I need..._ He groaned, tipping his head back as he gripped the back of his neck. “I think... I need Jake to let me back in.” He sighed, ignoring Diego’s concerned looks, as he peered around the upper landing thoughtfully. “Jake!” He called suddenly, scowling when nothing came of his calls. “Hey, Top Gun! Get out here! I know you can here me!” He yelled, his voice rising as he stepped forward, moving toward the broken chandelier.

“Jake! _Please_!” He cried, yanking his arm free of Diego’s hands as they sought to soothe him. “Please, let me come back! I’m sorry, okay?!” He called, his voice breaking as his foolish behaviour stabbed at his heart. “I’m sorry, that I didn’t listen to you... I’m sorry for everything!” He called earnestly, scowling at Diego when he tried to lay a placating hand on his arm again. He turned back to the upper landing again, his eyes searching the dark shadows as he heard no reply; only the sound of his own pleas, echoing back through the Lodge.

“Dude...” Diego said quietly, stepping up beside him and trying to capture his attention without touching him. “Taylor, are you sure you-“

“Yes, I’m bloody sure!” Taylor snarled, glaring at Diego and refusing to feel guilty when his friend flinched; determined to fix what damage he’d done. “Just... just give me a second, okay? Jake’s being a stubborn ass...” He huffed, glaring at the upper landing and raising his voice. “He’s good at that!” He yelled pointedly, scowling into the gloom a moment longer, before feeling his irritation melt away. He looked around the landing, his heart aching with longing as he swallowed heavily. “Jake, if you can hear me... I know how to stop this! I know now; how you can save your team!”

“Okay, look, I’ve been patient dude...” Diego snapped suddenly, frowning as he moved into Taylor’s path and began to usher him back towards the doors, shaking his head as Taylor whined and strained against him. “But, I can’t let you do this... I just don’t think it’s going to-“ Diego stumbled to an abrupt halt, his jaw dropping, when at last, the walls around them started to shift. Taylor’s heart soared, his eyes stinging with tears of relief, as broken chairs made themselves whole again; and the fallen chandelier floated back up to the rafters, like a glittering jellyfish. “Oh my god...” Diego gasped, his hands falling from Taylor’s shoulders as he turned a slow circle.

“ _Now_ do you believe me?!” Taylor demanded, shoving past his friend urgently and dragging his eyes over every crevice and shadowed alcove, desperately searching for the figure that his heart raced and lurched with the desire to see.

“I...” Diego choked, gagging on air as he spun around a final time and gazed at the chandelier in awe. “Y-yes..!” He gasped, blinking as he ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. “Yep... this is, really real. I am... totally not gonna need new pants after all this.”

“Oh god... I promise I won’t let you down again, Jake...” Taylor murmured, ignoring his best friends continued ramblings, his heart racing faster with every passing second; fear crawling up his spine as he looked around and found no sign of Jake or his squad. His uneasy feelings started to multiply, causing his hand to twitch nervously at his side. _Where the hell are they?_ He wondered, biting his lip in concern as he tried to think where they might be. _Oh god, please... I hope nobody’s hurt!_ He thought, whimpering at the distressing thought.

At that moment, the door to the parlour opened just a crack; and Taylor saw Jake inside, his eyes lit by fear as he hurriedly beckoned him to join the former pilot. “Hurry, Taylor! In here!” He called urgently, holding his hand out towards him.

“Whoa...” Diego choked, his eyes wide as he stared at Jake, who’s fearful gaze never wavered from Taylor. “Was that..?”

“Jake! Thank god you’re okay..!” Taylor choked, unable to prevent himself from breaking out in a giddy grin, upon seeing the former pilot. Without letting his friend finish his rambling, he grabbed Diego’s hand and started to pull him across the foyer towards the parlour door. “Yeah, it was..!” He giggled breathlessly, his heart lightening with every step closer to the former pilot which he took. “Now, come on!” He huffed in exasperation. As soon as the words left his mouth however, Taylor’s giddy joy was abruptly torn away, when he heard a dry, rasping voice; which sent shivers down his spine.

“Taylor...” The spectre sniggered, as if they were old friends. “So nice of you to return.” The flaming, skeletal ghost glided down the stairs, the scorched hems of torn trousers flailing behind it. “I look forward to finishing our little game...” It whispered, as Taylor backed away, Diego tucked safely behind his back.

“What the _hell_ is that thing?!” His best friend yelped, stumbling as Taylor moved him back away from the fiery spectre.

“I’ll explain later...” Taylor said, his heart rising into his throat. “But suffice to say... you remember how I said the others _weren’t_ killer ghosts?” He asked conversationally, attempting to pass of his fear with humour. He chuckled uneasily when Diego groaned, clearly understanding everything which Taylor _hadn’t_ said. “Yeah, so we can talk about this later... right now, _run!_ ” He cried, pushing Diego to move ahead of him. They sprinted across the foyer together, but the spirit proved to be too fast for them. It streaked toward the centre of the room like a fiery comet, blocking their path and forcing them to skid to a halt.

“ _The traitors are mine!_ ” It roared, flames licking out from it’s sightless eye sockets in its rage. The spectre’s skeletal hand shot at Taylor, gripping him with a tight clawed grip; and he yelped as he felt his skin begin to blister at it’s touch.

“Aaahh!” Taylor cried, clawing desperately at the hand clamped around his wrist, as Jake cried out in alarm and abandoned the safety of the parlour, racing toward him. “Jake, _no_!” Taylor cried, his eyes narrowing as fear for the former pilot overwhelmed him; turning to anger as he glared at the fiery omen. “Get _off_ me!” He snarled, lashing out at the phantom and clocking it in the jaw; making it release its grip on his arm. “Oh my god... I can’t believe that worked...” He breathed, staring in disbelief for a half a second, before Jake’s fearful voice reached his ears.

“Taylor, hurry!” He called urgently, launching himself from a chair to connect his foot with the spectre’s back. With the being distracted, Jake snatched up Taylor’s hand just as he snatched Diego’s; the three of them racing across the foyer and into the parlour, where Jake turned on his heel to slam the door behind them.

As soon as he turned back, Taylor slugged him hard in the jaw, scowling at him irritably. “Never throw me outta here again, you bastard!” He growled, ignoring Jake’s stunned blinking and rubbing of his jaw, as he grabbed his jacket lapels and yanked him closer. “I mean it, Top Gun... don’t you ever try and push me away again...” He pleaded in a whisper, as Jake hesitated, before tentatively folding his arms around him and drawing him closer. Taylor whined, throwing his arms around Jake’s shoulders and burying his face in his throat, shivering with relief as his fear for the former pilot finally began to ease. “Oh god, I thought... I was so scared-“ he hiccupped, drawing a shaky breath as he tried to glue himself back together. When the worst of his trembling had abated, Taylor cleared his throat and finally released Jake; their eyes meeting for only a brief glance, before Jake averted them. “... are we safe in here?” Taylor asked quietly, his heart stinging at the pain and betrayal which he saw lingering in Jake’s clear eyes.

“We ain’t safe anywhere, Boy Scout. Not with...” He paused, swallowing thickly, before sighing and finally looking over at Taylor. “Not with _her_ roamin’ the damn halls.” He growled bitterly, running his hand through his hair distractedly.

“Jake...” Kele said, approaching cautiously as he glanced between Jake and Taylor uncertainly. “Who is that... that _woman_? She said...” He paused, frowning as his hand gripped his guitar tighter. “She called us ‘traitors’... I’ve only known us to be called that by two people-“

“Which leaves us with a very fucking narrow pool of suspects!” Jeanine snarled, scowling at Jake as her hands flexed at her sides, clearly itching for some weapon which was no longer there.

“Grandpa.” Mike said, his tone lower than the others as he glanced first at Taylor, and then to his best friend; stepping up to his side as he reached to touch his elbow gently. “What ain’t ya tellin’ us, here?”

“Yeah, I _really_ wouldn’t mind an explanation myself, right about now...” Diego choked, gulping in ragged pants of air as he braced himself up on the back of a chair. Taylor winced, watching Jake’s eyes narrow as they flicked between Taylor and Diego, suspicion and jealousy flaring in his gaze.

“Who the hell _are_ ya, anyway, Pinky?!” The former pilot demanded, scowling at Diego accusingly, until Taylor swatted his shoulder irritably.

“Stop that.” He hissed, glaring at the former pilot warningly, as he raised a brow and rubbed at the swatted area distractedly. “Diego is my best friend. He’s the one who found me half frozen outside, after I got _tossed out_ into the middle of a damn snowstorm!” He bit out, a fleeting sigh escaping him as Jake lowered his eyes, suitably admonished for his childish reaction. “He... wants to help.”

“I’m afraid we’re beyond help at this point...” Jake sighed, shaking his head as he raised his head and looked around his friends with a pained expression. “I just... I just wanted to protect y’all.” He said, swallowing thickly as he half lowered his eyes again, a familiar aura of guilt and depression settling around him. “But, I only succeeded in doomin’ us all.”

“What do you mean, Jake?” Kele asked, frowning as he glanced towards the door. “What does that... that thing, woman... even want with us? Who is it?” He asked, shaking his head in confusion as he lifted his guitar and held it to his chest like a talisman.

“What the hell were ya tryin’ to protect us _from_?” Mike demanded, his gaze hardening as Jake tangled a hand in his hair and avoided his best friends eyes. “Hey, don’t you look away from me, Grandpa!” He said, his voice rising in frustration; before pausing, as Taylor set a gentle hand on his arm.

“I... I can’t, alright?!” Jake gasped, his eyes wild as he looked around the parlour, searching desperately for a way out; an escape for those he loved so dearly. “I just... I _can’t_.” He repeated, almost pleading as Mike grimaced and pushed past Taylor; grabbing Jake by the shoulders and forcing him to meet his eyes.

The parlour door shuddered suddenly, drawing the former pilots attention from each other, as something slammed into the obstruction; the wood splintering at the hinges. “Leave us alone, ya goddamn evil _witch!_ ” Jake roared, scowling at the battered door hatefully. “Ain’t ya done enough, already?!”

As the door began to give, Taylor slipped between Mike and Jake, easing them apart as he slid his hand into Jake’s; Mike tactfully giving them a moment and stepping back, as Taylor stared into Jake’s eyes with a fierce determination. “Jake...” He said, quiet but firm as Jake gazed back at him brokenly. “We’ve both held on to our secrets for too long.” He murmured, his thumb rubbing a soothing circle over the back of Jake’s hand. “We can’t go on like this, any longer.”

“Taylor...” Jake pleaded, his clear gaze broken as he peered at Taylor with a desperation he couldn’t voice. “Please... I just, _can’t_. I thought ya’d understand, Boy Scout..?” He said, shaking his head as he ran his eyes over Taylor longingly.

“I know its hard, Jake...” Taylor said, tilting his head in sympathy as he squeezed Jake’s hand in support. “But you _have_ to tell them.” He said, his eyes locking with Jake’s intently. “You have to tell them... _everything._ ” He clarified, as Jake balked and paled, attempting to look away; only for Taylor to capture his cheek in his palm and force him to keep his gaze. “These secrets, are what’s keeping you all trapped here.” He said softly, watching as Jake’s eyes widened first in surprise, and then realisation. “This... this is the _only way_ to set your friends free. To protect them from... _that_.” He explained, his fingers tickling Jake’s stubble as he looked down at the floor.

Taylor’s heart clenched, as he noticed tears in the former pilots eyes. The peaceful moment of realisation was disrupted only by the fiery spectre’s raging outside the door. “I... I can’t do it, Taylor..!” Jake choked, looking up slowly with such a broken gaze that Taylor’s heart wept for the former pilot.

“You have to, Jake!” He pleaded, his fingers curling in Jake’s jacket. “Or else it’ll be this way forever!” He said, shaking his head as Jake remained unconvinced. Taylor stared for a long moment, finally releasing the pilot and stepping back, his expression carefully blank as Jake looked after him in confusion. Taylor sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly as he steeled himself for what he knew he had to say next. “If it makes things easier... I’ll go first.” He said quietly, carefully holding back his emotions as Jake’s brows raised almost comically high on his forehead, vaguely aware of Diego’s gasp from behind him, as he forced himself to focus on Jake. “I’ll tell you... _my_ greatest secret.” He said, swallowing thickly as he began to shiver nervously. “The one, I’ve never told _anyone._ ”

Taylor blinked at last, turning to glance at his best friends distressed and confused expression briefly, before quickly averting his eyes again guiltily. “The one...” He gasped, his breath catching on the thick words which stuck in his throat. “That’s kept my sister trapped between worlds...” He rasped, his eyes pleading, as Jake frowned and stepped forward, hesitating only briefly before taking Taylor’s hand in his own and giving him the strength to finally go on in a hoarse whisper. “... all this time.” As Taylor felt Jake squeeze his had supportively, he felt a shift in the air around him; and he froze, a name barely pushing past his lips on a desperate and tormented breath. “Quinn...”


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ohayou
> 
> this, has been such a shitty week  
> I just... I was poor before; now I'm just like, non existent XD
> 
> But anyway, I dont think you really came for my sob story ;)
> 
> So, please let me know what you think... of the ALMOST last chapter XD
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Confessions**

Taylor stared at Jake, the former pilots clear eyes clouded by concern, as he watched Taylor stiffen and even hold his breath after making his offer. The rest of the ghosts present, and Diego, looked on in awe; as Jake shook his head and swallow thickly. “But...” He murmured, his hand rising to Taylor’s cheek, seeking to offer him comfort. “Ya made it pretty damn clear that ya didn’t wanna talk about ya sister’s death before...” He said, frowning down at him gently.

“ _That’s_ exactly the problem.” Taylor said stiffly, scowling at himself as bile rose in his throat; the realisation stinging his heart, that he’d caused his sister as much pain as he had himself, if not more. “My secrets kept her stranded... unable to pass on. All because I couldn’t be _honest..._ even just once.” He explained, his tense posture easing slightly as the confession seemed to turn Jake contemplative.

“Hey, kid... ya never told us ya had a sister!” Mike said accusingly, pouting at Taylor as he ran his eyes over him suggestively. “... Was she hot?” He asked, laughing quietly and seeming to relax slightly, when Taylor chuckled too.

“What happened to her, Mister Taylor?” Kele asked, worrying his lip between his teeth as he looked over at Taylor sympathetically, anticipating the negative response before Taylor could give voice to it.

“And what the hell did you mean by that whole, ‘unable to pass on,’ schtick?” Jeanine demanded, glancing between Jake and Taylor with mounting distrust, sensing the answers she’d been seeking so long; almost within her reach at last.

“Well, Top Gun?” Taylor asked quietly, his eyes on the former pilot as he gestured weakly around the parlour. “Should I tell them?” He asked, as Jake grimaced and hung his head, his hands rising to scrub over his face tiredly.

His eye remained on the floor, distant and unseeing as he spoke quietly. “Share ya damn secret, Boy Scout. Get ya moment of honesty out. I’ll...” He paused, swallowing thickly as he glanced at Taylor fleetingly, before returning his gaze to the floor. “I’ll try to do the same.” He sighed wearily, a visible tremor passing over him as Taylor watched him sadly.

“Thanks, Top Gun...” He murmured quietly, taking a deep breath and fighting back the tears which tried to form in his eyes. “A year ago...” He began, before his throat locked around the words; fear briefly cloying in his heart. He cleared his throat, scowling in determination as he closed his eyes and imagined he was alone in the room. “A year ago, my sister and I were home from college for the holidays.” He explained, his hands curling slowly into fists at his sides. “She went to a party with some friends, but when she drove back that night she...” He paused, licking his lips nervously and having to coax the words from his throat. “She went off the road. Missed the turn and shot straight off the lip of the ravine.” He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets to hide their trembling.

“That’s pretty sucky...” Jeanine conceded, startling a small bark of laughter from Taylor and earning herself several exasperated looks. “I’m sorry to hear about it and all, kiddo... but what the hell does this have to do with-“

“Everything.” Taylor interrupted, his eyes sliding open as he smiled tiredly toward Jeanine. “I appreciate the kind words too, Jeanine... But, I’m getting there, I promise.” He assured, sucking in a deep breath, before nodding his head distractedly. “It get’s worse from here, though.” He added, sighing as he recalled the worst day of his life. “My parents and I, were called to identify the body.” He said quietly, noticing with distant amusement that all four soldiers lowered their heads in a show of sympathy, understanding the consequences of such a thing. “I don’t think I’ve ever cried so hard in my life...” He admitted, his eyes distant as his breath hitched with a small, shivering sob. “I was still crying, when I got home and I found her...” He choked, trembling as he fidgeted awkwardly, desperately trying to spit out the words he’d never been able to voice before. “Her _letter._ ” He finally gasped; both relieved at finally telling the truth, and dreading having to explain.

“Dude,” Diego said, frowning as he approached and reached to rest a hand on Taylor’s shoulder, his eyes wary as he watched his friend carefully. “You’ve never mentioned a letter before...” He said slowly, his tone both reproachful and curious.

“I know.” Taylor said thickly, lowering his head as shame raged through him. He reached up to squeeze Diego’s hand briefly, before he moved away to the window, his arms wrapped around himself as if to offer himself comfort, as he looked out across the moonlit snow vacantly; distantly noticing the frost, as it formed crystalline patterns on the glass. “It... It wasn’t an accident.” He stammered, aware of the moisture which crept from his eyes, but doing nothing to wipe the tears from his face. He drew in a deep, shaky breath and slowly exhaled, speaking quietly; as if to the glistening snow itself.

“When Quinn left the house that day, she knew she wouldn’t be coming home.” He said, turning when he heard Diego’s horrified gasp, to find his friend staring at him with sympathy and grief of his own. “My sister was diagnosed when she was little with Rotterdams Syndrome...” Taylor explained to the ghosts he’d come to call friends, swallowing thickly as they offered him sympathetic gestures and murmurs of condolences. “She _wanted_ to die... and I’d had no idea. I failed her... and then, even worse; I lied... to cover it up.”

“No, dude... you never failed Quinn! She never would have thought that, dude! She loved you!” Diego protested, moving to approach Taylor, until he raised a hand to prevent him; seeking his solitude for the time that he explained himself. “Taylor, what do you mean-?”

“Yes, Diego... I did.” He said, shaking his head dejectedly. “We were supposed to tell each other anything, we promised... but she couldn’t talk to me. For whatever reason, I failed her.” He repeated, his cheeks puffing as he drew in a deep breath.

“How?” Jake asked quietly, watching Taylor from a few paces away, his clear eyes boring into Taylor with a begrudging understanding. “How’d ya cover it up?” He clarified, taking a half step closer as Taylor swallowed heavily, shifting his weight guiltily.

“I...” He choked, gagging on the confession which had weighed so heavily on his heart for so long. Jake took another half step closer, his hand settling lightly on Taylor’s forearm, his touch comforting and calming. “I destroyed the letter.” Taylor whispered on a sigh, his eyes slipping closed at Diego’s disbelieving gasp. “I never told our parents, or her friends... or _anyone._ ” He said, his eyes opening to find Jake’s as they exchanged pained looks of loss and grief.

The former pilots face was stricken, understanding burned into his eyes and the guilty twist of his lips. “I’m so sorry, Boy Scout...” He sighed, shaking his head and swallowing thickly against his own emotions, stirred by Taylor’s brave confession.

Diego approached at his other side, his hand rising to Taylor’s shoulder to offer his support alongside Jake’s. “Dude, I had no idea...” He said softly, as Taylor shrugged and offered him a weak smile.

“My sister’s ghost called me a ‘liar’ before...” He said, his voice trembling beneath the onslaught of his raw emotions. “I didn’t want to admit it at the time... but that’s what I am.” He said, turning to Diego with a guilty gaze. “I’ve been lying to _everyone_ in my life, since the day she died...” He said, reaching up to squeeze his friends hand tightly, his expression morphing into a determined grimace. “But that ends today.” Taylor broke free of the comforting touches of Jake and Diego, stepping forward and looking around the room imploringly. “Quinn, if you can hear me... I’m so sorry.” He called, swallowing down the tears which tried to smother his words with chokes and sobs of grief and guilt. “I told myself I was protecting your memory but the truth is... I wasn’t ready to forgive you.” He admitted, listening for any sign of his sister; and hearing nothing but silence in response.

For another heartbeat, the room remained silent, before Diego frowned and looked around nervously. “Wait a second, my spider senses are tingling dude...” He said uneasily, his eyes meeting Taylor’s as they widened in realisation. “When did it get this quiet?” He asked, just as the door of the parlour exploded inwards, a roar of flame ripping through the room.

“Aahhh!” Taylor gasped, throwing his arm over his eyes to protect them from the initial flare, before peering around the room with squinted eyes.

“Taylor!” Jake called, his hand shooting out to draw Taylor to his side, checking him for injury before turning to the others desperately. “Get back, all of ya!” He yelled urgently, his expression blurring from fearful to hateful as he looked at the ominous spectre, looming in the wreckage of the doorway; it’s fiery, sightless eyes glowing with hatred and the wasted skin around it’s teeth pulled back in a sneer.

“Why have you shut me out again, Jacob?” It demanded, it’s choked rasp laced with fury. “Afraid to tell your little traitor friends the _truth?!”_ It screeched, flames bursting from its body and racing along the walls.

“Alright, I’ve _had_ it with this psycho bitch and her creepy babble!” Jeanine snarled, dropping into a half crouch as if prepared to defend herself from attack. “What the hell is this ghoulie talking about, Jake?!” She demanded, glancing over at Jake as he grit his teeth and scowled at the shimmering spirit.

“Grandpa... please,” Mike said gently, stepping up beside his friend and drawing his attention from the fiery spectre, clearly more concerned about Jake than the demon in the doorway. “Just tell us.” He urged, pleadingly, as Jake’s expression crumpled with a century’s worth of grief and guilt.

Before the former pilot could utter a word however, the irate spectre crossed the room in a streak of red hot flame, lunging towards Jake’s throat. “No!” Taylor cried, moving to throw himself in front of Jake, his eyes wide with fear; when Diego snagged his arm and held him back. “ _No_!” He cried again, a tormented sob escaping him as he watched Jake push Mike away and turn to face the fiery demon.

Taylor felt his heart stop, when a figure suddenly appeared between Jake and the flaming spectre headed towards him. “ _Q-Quinn?!”_ He choked, equal parts relieved and distressed to see her. His eyes pricked with tears, his heart aching fiercely as he watched his sister grit her teeth determinedly, one hand clenched around the fiery spirit’s outstretched arm; as she shifted her gaze towards him.

“Hello, little brother.” Quinn said quietly, the barest hint of a smile touching her twisted lips, as she peered at him intently.

“Oh... my... God!” Diego choked, wrapping his arms tighter around Taylor in reflex of the apparition, staring in disbelief at the redhead he’d known and loved like his own sister. “You... you’re! Oh my god...”

“Quinn, I’m so, _so_ sorry!” Taylor pleaded, straining against Diego’s restraining hands in an effort to reach his sister; and the former pilot she was protecting, for him. “I should’ve known that you were so... that you...” He choked, sagging against Diego’s hold suddenly as his strength left him, staring at his sister with regret and longing.

“You couldn’t have known...” Quinn said, shaking her head gently, as the bald patches of her scalp began to smooth over and rapidly grow fresh, long strands of shiny red hair. “I didn’t _want_ you to know.” She amended, sighing regretfully, as her torn skin began to knit itself together; turning from a sickly, mottled grey to a healthy rose glow. “Don’t blame yourself, Taylor.” She said, drawing in a deep breath as her eyes lost their milky sheen, revealing the familiar sparkling, crystalline blue beneath. “By telling my story... you’ve set me free.” She smiled brightly as Taylor caught his breath, his heart aching at the sight of his sister; as healthy as she had ever appeared in life. “And before I go... Maybe I can do just one good thing, after all.”

“Release me, you pathetic _traitor enabler!_ ” The fiery spectre growled, snarling as flames licked along Quinn’s arm. Taylor’s sister winced as the vicious ghost clawed at her renewed face, leaving deep, dark gauges in her skin; which rapidly repaired themselves as Quinn scowled at the fiery being determinedly. “ _You won’t keep me from my mission!_ ”

“I can’t hold on much longer, Taylor...” Quinn said quickly, biting her lip as she tried to keep her hold on the thrashing spirit. “You have to end this now!” She urged, glancing over her shoulder slightly as Jake ran a hand through his hair in distress.

“Jake!” Taylor called, breaking free of Diego’s stunned hold with a sudden burst of renewed energy. “Jake...” He murmured pleadingly, stepping up beside the former pilot and taking his face in his palms, locking their eyes in a determined gaze. “It’s time, okay? You have to tell them...” He said, stroking his thumbs across Jake’s cheeks as panic flared in his clear eyes. “You have to tell them _everything_!”

“Taylor...” Jake sighed, shaking his head as he glanced around his team mates, before looking back at Taylor brokenly. “I... I dunno if I can, Boy Scout.”

“You can!” Taylor promised, dropping his hands to grip Jake’s tightly, knocking his forehead to the pilots in a gesture of strength and comfort. “Okay? I _know_ you can do this, Jake...” He said, closing his eyes as his nose brushed against the former pilots. “I’m right here... I won’t leave you.” He promised in a whisper, low enough for Jake’s ears alone.

Taylor’s eyes peeled open as he felt Jake lean back, his lip trembling for a brief moment, before a look of steely resolve came over his face. “Alright, Taylor...” He sighed, stepping back from Taylor and reluctantly shrugging out of his jacket. He met Taylor’s eyes briefly, before sucking in a deep breath and tugging his shirt over his head, balling it before his chest in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness, before dropping it to the floor.

“Uh, not that I’d ever complain about a strippin’ party, Grandpa but what-“ Mike began, only to be silenced by the furious howling of the fiery spectre, as Jake turned around and showed his back to the group. The ghosts in the room gasped, all well aware of the damage such a jagged cut; a dark and gaping wound on Jake’s lower back. “Jake... what the hell happened to ya?” Mike demanded, recovering quicker than the others as he strode over and forcibly turned Jake to meet his confused glare.

Taylor stared in disbelief, wondering how he could have missed such a thing; when he realised that the wound was low enough to have been hidden by the sheets which Jake had pulled over himself as he slept. He swallowed thickly as Jake sighed, lowering his eyes guiltily for a moment before looking up at his friend regretfully. “I’m sorry, guys. But... _she_ did this to me.” He said, shooting a contemptuous look towards the fiery spectre. “The Commander’s favourite pet and assassin-“

“ _Silence, you stupid trait_ -“ The spectre roared, though nobody present paid her any attention, Quinn’s hold on her arm tightening as the spirit’s power diminished beneath the weight of Jake’s honesty.

“She... she killed us.” Jake said thickly, looking around his squad as they converged around him. “That little _witch_ , murdered us all.” He added, hesitating as words seemed to fail him for a moment, his eyes meeting each of his friends before he lowered them to the floor. “I’m uh, I’m sorry I gotta tell ya like this...” He said, sucking in a deep breath as he prepared to finally voice the confession he’d held in his heart so long. “She snuck in through the cellar, while I was on patrol... poisoned the food. When I came in, I saw ya all... and she tried to take me by surprise.” He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the scar he’d shown them. “She did that... missed the spine, ‘cause I turned.” He said, swallowing against the tide of grief he felt, as his squad exchanged disbelieving looks.

“So...” Kele began, but seemed unable to push anything further from his reluctant throat, gripping his guitar tightly in both hands as he stared at Jake in shock.

“So.” Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at the floor thoughtfully, nodding his head slightly in acceptance. “We’re-“

“Dead.” Jeanine spat, scowling at Jake irritably. “You couldn’t have told us sooner? God damn... the amount of patrols I sat out there, freezing my ass off; looking for _her_ , and she’d already beaten us all!” She huffed, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head in frustration.

Jake was about to reply, when the flaming spirit howled in pain; her body erupting in a column of flame, waves of heat rolling off her, as she raged against Quinn’s strengthening grip. “Ya stole everythin’ from us, _Lila._ ” Jake spat instead, his lip curling in distaste as he scowled at the writhing spectre. “All ‘cause ya followed the every command of a _bastard_ like Lundgren!” He snarled, shaking his head as he sneered at her.

The flaming banshee wailed, screaming as her bones turned to ash and began to flake away, her ribcage collapsing inwards as the fire consumed her. “I was doing my _job!_ ” She raged, glaring sightlessly at Jake, as he scoffed and looked away from her. “Lundgren saved me! I owe him everything! I won’t fail him-”

“Lundgren is the bastard that killed ya family, ya stupid _hag_!” Jake snarled, whirling back to the fiery spirit as she gasped and shook her head viciously, muttering about liars and traitors beneath her breath. “Whaddaya think was in all that paperwork we stole huh? That we were gonna use to report him?!” Jake demanded, scowling down at the broken spirit, as she sank to the floor in disbelief. “Every family he ever slaughtered to keep his position, to move higher in the ranks... and a single brat which he spared; because she had a knack for bein’ sneaky. His pet, his personal assassin...” He taunted, shaking his head unsympathetically. “He played ya, just like everyone else.”

“I... no-“ Lila choked, faltering in her disbelief, as her flames finally went out; her shock fading to resignation as the truth hit her like a hefty blow. “Oh god... papa, please... forgive me...” She whispered, cradling her ruined face in her hands as her shoulders shook with soft sobs.

“I don’t think he can here ya,” Jake snorted, scowling at the crumpled heap of bones on the floor, as they shook and trembled weakly. “And where ya goin’... I seriously doubt ya’ll ever see him again.” He sneered, barely flinching when the bones crumpled further and fell to the floor; shattering into dust as they collided with the hard surface. For a moment, silence reigned, before Jake drew a deep breath and sighed heavily. “It’s...” He croaked, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. “It’s finally over.” He said, stumbling backwards and falling onto the sofa behind him, gripping the arm tightly for support. “Holy shit...” He breathed, as Taylor carefully collected his t-shirt from the floor and walked to Jake’s side, offering him the garment silently. Jake’s hands fumbled as he took the shirt, pulling it over his head with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Mister Jake...” Kele called quietly, approaching from the side as Taylor stepped back; allowing the group a moment, as he moved over to Diego and drew him into a comforting embrace. “What are we? Are we... _ghosts?_ ” He asked, his eyes widening as he glanced over at Taylor, who winked over Diego’s shoulder in confirmation of the silent query about their previous conversation.

Jake sighed, wrapping his arms around Kele’s shoulders and squeezing him briefly. “’Fraid so, kid.” Jake admitted, swallowing heavily as he clucked his tongue. “I’m sorry... but, that’s the truth.” He said, looking up at Mike and Jeanine as they stood before him. “I... I get it. Ya pissed at me, and I deserve it...” He said, pushing to his feet as his gaze flicked between his friends brokenly. “I... I should’ve told ya’ll ages ago.” He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face tiredly. “I just... every time I tried, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” He confessed. Mike and Jeanine exchanged a glance, before each socking him hard in a shoulder. “Ah, hey! Ya bastards!” Jake cried, pouting between them both as he rolled his shoulders.

“Ya a dumbass, Grandpa.” Mike scoffed, shaking his head at his friend, before drawing him into a tight embrace. “We understand, ya idiot. Hell, if we’d been in ya place...” He said, trailing off as he and Jake embraced fiercely for a heartbeat longer, before separating with small grins of relief.

“Speak for yourself, Darwin. I wouldn’t have hesitated to tell your dumb ass.” Jeanine scoffed, folding her arms over her chest and attempting to fix a scowl to her face. After several seconds of trying, she sighed and gave up, shaking her head slowly. “That said... I can only imagine how hard it’s actually been for you.” She said, as Jake’s clear eyes watered briefly, before he sniffed and nodded.

“Hey...” Diego said quietly, tugging on Taylor’s sleeve and drawing his attention from the gathering. “I think you have a conversation of your own to be having...” He said, tipping his chin over their shoulders. Taylor turned away from the soldiers he’d come to call friends, to find his sister watching them with a strange look in her eyes, a familiar pout of confusion on her lips.

“Ya know, you’re handling all this remarkably well, I have to say.” Taylor huffed, turning back to Diego with a lopsided grin. He nudged his shoulder playfully, as a semi hysterical chuckle escaped his friend.

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Diego scoffed, rolling his eyes as he glanced around the pristine room; cleared of any trace of the flames or destruction which Lila had wrought. “Totally at ease here, surrounded by ghosts... totally _not_ gonna need new pants, or to be in therapy for the rest of my life for the trauma. Totally cool.” He said breezily, waving a dismissive hand and shooing Taylor towards Quinn.

Taylor chuckled quietly at his friend, though his amusement faded as he slowly walked away to face his sister. “Quinn...” He said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. “Thank you so much for saving them.” He said, swallowing thickly as he shivered, imagining what might have happened had his sister not been there to help. “For saving _me._ ” He added, wiping at his watering eyes. Quinn nodded slowly, seeming not to even hear Taylor, as he frowned and glanced over at Jake as he talked quietly with his squad. “Quinn?”

“You like him... don’t you?” Quinn asked quietly, finally tearing her eyes away from Jake and his friends, to find Taylor blushing furiously, wordless stammers escaping him as Quinn giggled quietly. “Guess that _answers_ that question.” She teased gently, ruffling his hair as he pouted and tried to control the flaring heat in his face. Quinn’s amusement faded, her eyes turning serious as she peered at Taylor thoughtfully. “I was just thinking back... on how things used to be.” She said, shaking her head as she lowered her eyes to the floor. “After everything they went through... the fact that they still love and trust each other...” She sighed, shaking her head and causing her long hair to dance dejectedly across her face. “It makes me... ashamed.” She admitted quietly, as Taylor gasped and shook his head quickly.

“No, no, no...” Taylor said hurriedly, squeezing her hand tightly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, I was the one caused all of this...” He added, sighing regretfully. “I just... Quinn, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling so... hopeless?” He pleaded urgently, finally asking the question which had eaten away at him for a year.

“I didn’t know how.” Quinn said, squeezing Taylor’s hand back just as fiercely. “And... a part of me didn’t want you to know. You were always there for me, Taylor. When my illness was too much, when I was at my worst; mum and dad always started arguing about what to do... you were always just, there for me.” She explained, her lip trembling as she gazed at her brother guiltily. “I think I started to hate them... and I’d convinced myself that they wouldn’t care how I felt anyway-“

“I would’ve.” Taylor interrupted, ignoring the new wet streaks on his cheeks, as he dropped his sister’s hands and drew Quinn into a fierce hug instead. “I would’ve.” He repeated, whispering almost desperately into her ear.

“I... I know that, _now_.” Quinn said, shuddering as she hugged Taylor back tightly, tucking her chin over his shoulder. “I just... at the time, I was convinced that I was protecting you. From me, from the drain of my illness... I just, I wanted you to be _happy,_ not stuck taking care of me.” She sighed, holding on a moment longer, before pulling away and stepping back from Taylor, a watery smile lighting her face as she peered at him lovingly. “But still... it’s thanks to you, that I’ll finally be able to find peace now.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go...” Taylor said immediately, closing his eyes against the pain he felt in his heart, at having to separate from his sister again. When he reopened his eyes however, he was smiling, despite the lingering tears in his eyes. “But, I’m glad I got a proper goodbye this time.” He said, as Quinn’s smile brightened.

“Me too, little bro.” She giggled, her hands behind her back as she glanced over at Jake briefly, before looking back at Taylor fondly. “Be good!” She teased, exaggerating a slow wink, as she started to fade before Taylor’s eyes, enveloped by a gentle, white light.

“Bye, Quinn...” Taylor called, half reaching towards her as he huffed quietly at her teasing. “I love you!” He said urgently, swallowing down his grief and allowing himself to feel the love and affection which he hadn’t been able to associate with his sister for the past year.

“I love you too, Taylor.” Quinn whispered, her voice seeming to echo both around and inside Taylor’s head as she faded away entirely, the bright light lowering to normal as soon as she disappeared. Taylor sucked in a deep, cleansing breath, exhaling slowly as he turned back to the others, just in time to catch Jake smiling at him sadly.

“Ya alright, Boy Scout?” The former pilot asked quietly, though Taylor could see in his clear eyes that he already suspected his answer. Taylor swallowed heavily, cocking his head as he felt a strange freeness, breathing easier than he had in a year without the weight of his secret on his heart.

“I... yeah, I think s-“ Taylor began to reply, only to yelp and flinch when Diego’s hand connected in a ringing slap with his shoulder. “Uh, _ow!_ ” He drawled, pouting at his friend reproachfully. “What the hell was _that_ for?!” He demanded, as Diego scowled at him and raised a brow, his hand also rising to strike his shoulder again. “Alright, alright! I yield! I’m sorry, okay?!” Taylor huffed, folding his arms over his chest and averting his gaze from his friend. “It wasn’t personal...” He muttered, clearing his throat guiltily and glancing back over at Jake. “Uh, you okay?” He asked, unsubtly changing the subject.

Jake paused, drawing a deep breath as Taylor had, before he smiled tiredly. “I think so.” He said, looking around his team mates briefly, before returning his gaze to Taylor, a shadow flickering in his clear eyes. “Uh, let’s... head out into the foyer for a sec.” He coughed awkwardly, gesturing to the parlour door with a jerky motion. “I uh, think we got some stuff to talk ‘bout... before...”

Taylor’s heart sank, his eyes lowering to the floor as he pictured having to bid farewell to Jake and his team; the goodbye seeming so much harder than the one he’d already shared with Quinn. “Yeah... I guess so.” He said, peeking over at Diego as he began shuffling backwards. “I, uh... I’ll be right back, okay Diego?”

“Ha, ha... ha... sure thing.” Diego laughed awkwardly, though his eyes were wide with nerves, as he eyed the three remaining ghosts uncertainly. “Heh, heh... I hate you, Taylor.” He muttered beneath his breath, startling a laugh from Taylor as he relaxed slightly.

“Dude, they’re cool, trust me.” He said, throwing Diego a playful look as he turned towards the doorway. He paused before leaving, turning back to his friend with a frown. “Just... be wary of Mike...” He added as gentle warning, ignoring Mike’s utterly feigned gasp of shock and horror, as he smirked and winked at Taylor knowingly. Taylor rolled his eyes, smiling as he walked out the door with Jake, just able to see Diego turn to the three remaining ghosts.

“So, uh...” Diego coughed awkwardly, running his hand over the back of his neck as he gulped and looked around nervously. “How’s it going?” He finally asked, as Taylor shook his head and wandered after Jake, biting his lip and glancing at the mans back repeatedly as they walked.

“So...” Taylor finally hummed, rocking back on his heels as they reached the foyer, looking down at his feet as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket.

“So.” Jake repeated quietly, turning to Taylor with a closed off expression; examining him carefully as he fidgeted uneasily.

“It uh, it feels good to...” Taylor began, clearing his throat as he felt himself warm rapidly, embarrassment and guilt colliding as he rambled and clenched his suddenly sweaty palms in his pockets. “To finally tell the truth. I feel like a huge weight has been taken off me.” He said hurriedly, biting his lip as he peeked at Jake from the corner of his eye.

Jake continued to watch him, his expression softening slightly as he nodded slowly. “Me too, Boy Scout.” He said, hesitating briefly as his eyes flicked around the Lodge with something akin to nostalgia in his gaze. “I wanna thank ya, Taylor...” He said suddenly, avoiding Taylor’s eyes as he looked up to the banister where he’d been leaning the previous evening, his eyes lingering almost longingly. “Everythin’ ya done for us, it’s... I-” Jake swallowed heavily, blinking as he tore his eyes from the upper landing and finally looked at Taylor, his gaze heavy with guilt as he shook his head slowly. “If ya hadn’t come along... well, who knows how long I would’ve waited to tell ‘em all the truth?”He murmured, sighing at his own sense of cowardice.

Taylor blinked in surprise, staring at Jake in disbelief as the former pilot raised a curious brow at his expression. “So...” He coughed, stepping slightly closer to Jake as he swung his arms lightly at his sides, before gripping them tightly behind his back to keep from fidgeting. “You’re... _not_ mad at me?” He asked, his hands dropping to his sides again as restless energy raced through him. “That I took your key while you were sleeping, I mean?”

“Heh, so that’s how ya did that.” Jake huffed, rolling his eyes and clucking his tongue in obvious amusement, as Taylor flashed him a cheeky grin in reply. The former pilot’s gaze softened, drawing in a deep breath as he haltingly raised his hand to Taylor’s cheek. “Nah, I’m...” He paused, swallowing thickly as his expression flickered with uncertainty, though it eased somewhat as Taylor tipped his cheek further into Jake’s palm. “I’m not mad. If ya hadn’t, we wouldn’t be havin’ this conversation right now.” He said slowly, hesitating and holding his breath for a heartbeat, before rolling his eyes and forcing himself to continue. “But... I guess, it makes a fella wonder a little.” He admitted, moving to drop his hand to his side, when Taylor instead covered it with his own and held it firmly against his cheek. “Ya know, that... that ya uh, _feelin’s_ weren’t entirely... _honest._ ” He said pointedly, eyeing Taylor warily as he waited for his reaction.

“Jake, I swear to you...” Taylor said quietly, moving Jake’s hand from his cheek to his chest, holding it tight over his heart. “Everything I showed you, everything I ever felt around you or implied I felt... I meant it all.” He said in a rush, his eyes pleading that Jake understand his sincerity. “Please... my feelings were a hundred percent honest.” He assured, his heart slowly beginning to beat faster as a flicker of longing passed through Jake’s clear eyes. “I didn’t want to deceive you, Jake. Not at all, let alone like that... I’m so sorry, but, I only did it to help you!” He promised urgently, his breath catching in his throat, as his hands rose to Jake’s jacket; curling into the lapels tightly. “Because... because I care. About you. So... _so_ much.”

Jake’s caution melted away, a natural grin forming on his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to knock his forehead to Taylor’s. “Gotta admit, I was hopin’ ya were gonna say that, Boy Scout...” He huffed quietly, inhaling a content breath and sighing peacefully. “I feel the same.” He murmured in Taylor’s ear, his breath tickling his skin temptingly.

Taylor’s heart raced, his thoughts scattering into white static as his lips met Jake’s in an unhurried, intimate kiss. He swept his tongue teasingly across Jake’s teeth, lapping gently at the former pilots tongue, before retreating as the kiss tapered off; far too soon for his liking, though he did little but pout about the development. He sighed, leaning his head to Jake’s shoulder as they took comfort in each other’s closeness for a moment longer; knowing their inevitable separation was rapidly descending upon them. “Jake?” Taylor murmured quietly, a short time later, his brow furrowing as he pulled away slightly and peered up at the former pilot uncertainly. “I uh, I hope this isn’t crossing a line...” He began, pausing when Jake snorted and laughed quietly, raising a brow at him with a pointed smirk. Taylor rolled his eyes with a huff, pretending not to notice the warmth which suffused his cheeks at the other mans wordless reference to their previous interactions. “Oh, shut up...” He groused, though he snickered quietly to himself. “I meant... there’s so much I still don’t understand.” He continued, biting his lip as he toyed with the tags around Jake’s neck. “About... well, about _you_... and the others, of course. About what happened to you all.”

“I...” Jake paused, visibly reluctant to delve back into his history; given his efforts to finally free himself of it. Finally he sighed, the tension in his shoulders easing as he looked down at Taylor affectionately. “I don’t really wanna think about it anymore, Taylor. But, seein’ as it’s _you_ and all... I guess I can answer another question or two, if ya that curious about me.” He added nonchalantly, smirking when Taylor gasped and swatted his arm playfully.

“Your _ego!_ ” Taylor snickered, shaking his head at the other man fondly. “Well, I guess first off... I wanna know what you guys were even doing here. Lila, was that her name?” He asked quickly, as Jake’s expression darkened and he nodded sharply. “Okay, well... she kept calling you ‘traitors,’ and... well, I guess I was wondering why. What actually happened here?” He asked, nuzzling Jake’s stubbled jaw affectionately to soothe the sting of his curiosity.

Jake sucked in a deep breath, his arm settling about Taylor’s waist as he rubbed his back absently. “We... we were on a recon mission, when Mike first discovered it.” Jake said, his voice barely a rumble, as he slowly chose his words. “Paperwork. Detailin’ flight plans, squad patrol paths; the works.” He said, his jaw tight and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “We took it, figured it was important, ya know?” He said, his eyes pinching closed as he grit his teeth tightly. “We handed it to our commander, real piece of work by the name of Rex Lundgren.” He sneered,  his eyes re-opening to reveal clear orbs of hatred. “It never sat right with us... there was never an investigation as to how the information had ended up behind enemy lines. Nothin’ ever said about it. So, Jeanine did some diggin’...” He explained, lowering his gaze as his hands began to flex in agitation. “She found more’n we’d bargained for. Details, weapons sales... he was killin’ off folk who stood in his way, climbin’ the rank by murder and blackmail. Not to mention that he was sabotagin’ his own troops; and then sellin’ weapons on to the bastards who we were supposed to be stoppin’.” He said, his fingernails pressing tightly into his palms, until Taylor carefully took his hands and smoothed them out, offering comfort as best as he could.

“We took it.” Jake sighed, squeezing Taylor’s hands gently in gratitude, watching his fingers trace over Taylor’s slowly, mapping them in his memory. “We took it all. When we left next mission, we abandoned our route... we were headin’ back to the General’s camp, show him what Lundgren was up to.” He said, shaking his head as a bitter chuckle escaped him. “But the bastard was one step ahead of us. He dropped us in the valley nearby, knowin’ the storm was comin’ and hopin’ we’d succumb to the cold, I guess. I ain’t sure if he knew we were here, or if he sent his pet anyway, just to make sure...” He said, freeing his hand from Taylor’s so he could thread his fingers through his hair, as he sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. “Once the other’s were... she went through our stuff. Burnt everythin’ without even checkin’ what it was. She was waitin’ for me when I came back from patrol...” He said, trailing off as his grief and guilt overwhelmed him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Jake... you know that, right?” Taylor said quietly, squeezing Jake’s remaining hand he held. “If she was half as good as you made her out to be, then she would have found a way in no matter what. At least this way, you were able to stop her.” He said, chuckling as Jake blinked in surprise. “Gimme some credit, Top Gun.” He snickered, jostling him playfully. “If she was stuck here, it shows you got her back. But...” He frowned, confusion sweeping through him as he recalled the empty grave he’d seen. “How come her body was never found? I mean, they obviously knew she was here... but why wasn’t it ever-“

“They didn’t want folk knowin’, I don’t think.” Jake said quietly, a distant look in his eyes as he sighed wearily. “After she...” He paused, gesturing around his side, to where Taylor now knew his wound sat. “I knew I was on borrowed time. Weren’t no way for me to get outta here and find help. So I swore I’d make her pay for what she did.” He said, gritting his teeth with a click, before forcing himself to relax again. “I caught up to her in the cellar. We fought, and it got real ugly real quick. I was startin’ to flag when I saw the furnace... reached for all that, pissed off fury and pain from seein’ the others; and kicked her sorry ass in there. Locked her in.” He said, averting his eyes guiltily, his expression pained at the memory. “I uh, I ain’t exactly proud of the fact that I listened to her screams and felt... good. I ain’t exactly as ashamed as I should be either.” He said, sucking in a deep breath as Taylor stepped closer and nuzzled his jaw comfortingly. “I wanted to get back to the others, but by that point...” He said, shaking his head as he turned back, finally resting his cheek atop Taylor’s head.

“You were too weak.” He concluded, swallowing thickly as he felt his eyes sting with tears of sympathy and loss. “So you stayed there, and watched her die; before... you died too.” He guessed, though he knew the answer already. He shivered against Jake, burying his face in the former pilot’s throat in search of comfort.

“Yeah...” Jake sighed reluctantly, squeezing Taylor against him briefly. “I woke up... like this, awhile later. Can’t say how long...” He said, his gaze distant as Taylor pulled back to look at him, replaying the memories behind his eyes. “Fella what owned the place came back after awhile. Think havin’ four dead bodies in various states of-“ he paused, his eyes clearing as he met Taylor’s sad gaze. “Ahem... anyway, I think that was more’n enough scandal for the guy, so when he saw her bones in there; he just, neglected to say anythin’ to the authorities. But, he gave the bitch a grave. Was ‘a respect thing,’ he said.” Jake snorted, shaking his head dispassionately.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have-“ Taylor began, swallowing thickly and lowering his eyes, wishing he could wipe the pain and awful memories from Jake’s head. _Though, soon... it won’t matter, I suppose. He’s gonna leave, they all are... just like Quinn._ He thought, surprised at the fierce stab of panic he felt at the approaching separation they knew was coming.

“Nah, ‘s alright.” Jake said, running his hand through his hair as they took a mutual step back from each other. “I can’t fault ya for bein’ curious.” He said, exhaling heavily as he looked around the Lodge. “But... I think I’d rather call this whole thing over now, once and for all.” He said, the words hanging heavy in the air between and around them. They lingered briefly in the foyer, before Jake gestured towards the parlour and Taylor nodded, silently leading the way back, as his throat tightened; his heart sinking to his hollow stomach.

They returned to the parlour, to find Jake’s squad mates interrogating Diego about the modern world. “Have there been any significant advances in musical equipment, design or effect?” Kele asked eagerly, clutching his guitar to his chest.

“Forget _that_ , squirt.” Mike scoffed, sidling up to Diego with a wicked grin on his lips, his arm gliding around his shoulders unsubtly. “I think I need to hear more about the newest strip clubs. I mean, they gotta have got better with time, yeah?” He asked eagerly, his fingers trotting unsubtly along Diego’s arm; though Taylor noticed with amusement, that his friend was _not_  shying away from the cocky southerner.

“Um... I don’t really, uh... that’s not-“ Diego stammered, clearly distracted by Mike’s questing fingers as they tickled at his collar playfully. “Uh, what?” He asked, jumping in surprise when he noticed Jake and Taylor returning, the former pilot rolling his eyes as Taylor grinned smugly and raised a knowing brow. Diego sagged in relief, throwing them a grateful look as they approached. “Please rescue me.” He pleaded, as Mike’s fingertips brushed the hollow of his throat, a devilish smirk on his lips as Diego shivered beneath his touch.

“Mike, c’mon, leave the poor guy alone already ya dumbass pervert.” Jake scoffed, clapping his hand to Mike’s as the soldier abandoned Diego’s side to greet his friend. “Five minutes, and ya couldn’t just behave yaself?” He asked fondly, shaking his head as Mike merely winked in reply.

“So...” Kele called tentatively, the mood of the room sobering as the ghosts gathered together. “What happens now, Jake?” He asked quietly, his fingers clutching at the neck of his guitar nervously.

“Is it...” Mike asked, gesturing between themselves awkwardly. “Time for us to, uh...” He coughed, clicking his tongue and jerking his thumb over his shoulder, raising a brow curiously. “Ya know... go?” He finally asked, his voice losing confidence as he gazed at his friend uncertainly.

Jake sighed heavily, his hand rising to Mike’s shoulder as he nodded tiredly. “’Fraid so, kid.” He said, trying to throw him a cocky grin and only succeeding in a vague, sad smile. “But hey, it ain’t so bad, huh?”

“So help me, if you even _think_ he words, ‘at least we’ll be together,’ I will kick your ass.” Jeanine snarked, folding her arms over her chest and scowling around the others irritably.

“Who knows,” Kele said, brightening as his gaze turned hopeful. “Maybe we’ll get to see our families again.” He said, the others perking considerably at the thought.

“Heh, exactly, see?” Jake said, his voice thick with emotion as he nodded. “Ain’t nothin’ to be worryin’ about.” He said, his team gathering around him, before Mike broke away briefly.

“Hey, kid.” He said quietly, stepping up to Taylor as he eyed him warily and tried to hide a knowing grin. “So, guess this is goodbye, huh?” He said leadingly, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waved his brows suggestively. “How about a little somethin’ for ya to remember me by?”

“Mike trust me, I could not forget _you_ if I tried.” Taylor laughed, shaking his head fondly as Mike grinned as if he’d been complimented. Taylor rolled his eyes, stepping closer and hesitating briefly, before leaning forward and touching his lips lightly to Mike’s; a chaste and bittersweet kiss, fitting of his friends departure. He pulled away only moments later, to find Mike sighing wistfully, and Jake eyeing them dubiously. “Just _one_ kiss.” Taylor huffed quietly, backing away as Mike strode over to his friends.

“Ya a lucky bastard, Jake.” Mike grumbled quietly, his eyes meeting his friends clear eyes, as the former pilots gaze finally softened and drifted back to Taylor.

“Not lucky enough.” He said just as quietly, turning away again as he cleared his throat and focused on his team mates, his friends; his family. “Okay, so... just uh,” he said, drawing in a deep breath as he looked around his friends with a sad smile. “Close ya eyes...” He said, swallowing heavily as his friends obeyed, his eyes glazing with grief as he watched them all. Taylor felt his heart ache, walking over quietly to slide his hand into the other mans, offering him silent support. Jake squeezed his hand appreciatively, but did not otherwise acknowledge, taking a shaky breath and sighing determinedly. “Just... let yaself fall away, ‘kay? I’ll... I’ll be right here.”

Taylor watched as white light began to coalesce around them all, as had his sister. He smiled as Mike peeked over at him, winking playfully. “See ya, kid.” He said quietly, blowing him a kiss for good measure as Taylor laughed softly.

“We’ll miss you, Mister Taylor.” Kele added, peeking over himself as Jake snorted and rolled his eyes at them. “Even Jeanine, I’m sure.” He teased lightly, looking over at the woman fondly.

“In your dreams kiddo,” Jeanine scoffed, though she cracked one eye to peer at him thoughtfully. “Though, I might be a little sorry to say goodbye... to your cooking. A little.” She confessed, her lip twitching with the threat of amusement.

“Goodbye everyone...” Taylor said, his own voice breaking as he bid farewell to the people he’d come to think of as friends. He forced a smile to his face, ignoring the sting in his eyes “I hope we see each other again someday.” He said, retreating a step as the group converged around Jake, holding on to him as they closed their eyes again.

“Just not anytime _too_ soon, ‘kay kid?” Mike teased, before copying the others and closing his eyes, the white light around them intensifying and obscuring the whole room. Taylor felt his tears roll down his cheeks, as the light grew brighter still, until it was so bright, he was finally forced to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he and Diego were left alone in the room with Jake. “I...” Diego balked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He choked, shaking his head slowly as he stared in wide eyed shock, at the spot where the others had been grouped.

Jake choked back a rasping sob, his eyes suddenly bright as Taylor immediately stepped up to his side and pulled him into a fierce embrace. “It’s okay... I’m here.” He whispered soothingly, nuzzling Jake’s jaw affectionately in an attempt to offer him comfort. “I’m here.” He promised, squeezing him tightly, as Diego shifted to the edge of the room, allowing them a small degree of privacy.

“I just...” Jake rasped, shaking his head quickly, as he clutched tightly to Diego’s back. “I wish it didn’t have to be like this, ya know?”  He choked, drawing in a deep breath to try and stabilize himself. “They had their whole lives ahead of ‘em, families they wanted to get back to... who probably died, never knowin’ what happened to ‘em.” He said tightly, swallowing heavily as Taylor rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring in his ear before pulling back to face him.

Taylor met Jake’s gaze for an extended heartbeat, before slowly leaning closer and pressing his lips to Jake’s, ignoring the dampness which stained both their cheeks. He poured all his affection, his tentative feelings for the former pilot into his kiss, soft and unhurried; hoping the other man understood his unspoken words. When he finally allowed himself to pull away slightly, Jake immediately knocked their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he grimaced. “It ain’t fair, Boy Scout...” He whispered, pulling away to gaze at him longingly. With a heavy sigh, Jake brushed his lips to Taylors a final time, before trying to paint a cocky grin on his face. “Well, see ya... Taylor.”

“Jake...” Taylor choked, closing his eyes as his throat tightened, the room slowly filling with the same bright, white light he’d grown used to. However, Taylor gasped in surprise, when he felt Jake’s body growing warmer in his arms. He felt a strange floating sensation and opened his eyes to find he and Jake were floating above the parlour floor, surrounded by the intense light. “Jake!” He cried, as the former pilot blinked at him, his eyes wide with shock.

“Taylor... I feel-“ He began, shaking his head as he swallowed briefly, looking down at himself in confusion before turning his eyes back to Taylor. “Somethin’s different, Boy Scout!” He said urgently, reaching around to his back beneath his t-shirt; his eyes growing wider still as he choked in disbelief. “My scar’s gone, Taylor!” He cried in alarm, his hands reaching for and clutching at Taylor desperately.

“What does this mean?!” Taylor gasped, holding onto Jake tighter as the other man shook his head slowly, before gasping suddenly, his hand tugging at Taylor’s and pressing it to his chest. “What are you-“ Taylor began, before breaking off with a shocked gasp. “Oh my-!” He choked, fresh tears leaving his eyes as he both laughed and cried, his wide eyes meeting Jake’s disbelieving gaze; as he felt Jake’s heart beating beneath his palm. “H-how is this possible?!”

Jake smiled at him, unusually shy as he shook his head and reached for Taylor’s cheek slowly. “I dunno... but ain’t it amazin’?” He asked, swallowing thickly as he enjoyed the sensation of his own beating heart a few seconds longer. “It’s so weird... after so long.” He huffed, his clear eyes gazing at Taylor in awe, as Taylor leaned into the hand on his cheek. “I can’t explain it but... it’s like, I’ve been given a second chance?” He said uncertainly, frowning slightly at the strange feeling in his chest. “It’s almost like there’s two paths in front of me... and I can kinda see ‘em? But I don’t... I mean,” he blinked, his stubbled cheeks darkening slightly as he brushed his thumb across Taylor’s cheek. “D’ya think, I should stay? In _your_   world?”

“Oh my god, are you seriously asking me that question?!” Taylor choked, throwing himself at Jake and holding onto him tightly. “Please, Jake... please stay! I don’t want you to go, I’m not ready to lose you!” He sobbed, half laughing as he pleaded with the former pilot desperately. “Please, stay with me... please!” He pleaded, burying his face in Jake’s throat as he hiccupped with the overwhelming happiness he felt in his heart.

Jake’s hold on him grew tighter still, the light gently fading as the two of them drifted back down to the floor together. He panted quietly, as Taylor pulled free of his neck, the pair staring at each other in disbelief as Taylor felt his heart race; hope and joy surging as he and Jake moved as one, colliding in an intense and hungry kiss. Taylor’s hands moved restlessly, squeezing Jake’s shoulders, his arms and drifting around his sides to squeeze his waist; his fingers dipping beneath his t-shirt to brush against the smooth skin where his previous scar had been, as the urgency of their kiss finally calmed.

Diego blinked as his eyes readjusted to the change in light, approaching Taylor to comfort him, when he stopped in his tracks; his mouth falling open in disbelief. “Wait... what the-?!” He choked, looking between the pair quickly. “What just happened?” He demanded, his nose wrinkling as Taylor and Jake finally separated, catching their breath as they smiled at each other giddily.

“Looks like I’m gonna be stickin’ around after all, Short Stuff.” Jake said smugly, throwing his arm around Taylor’s shoulder and drawing him close, allowing him to hide his face in Jake’s jacket for a moment. “Don’t worry, ya’ll grow to love me.” He said confidently, as Taylor laughed and pulled himself free, swatting his arm playfully.

“Taylor?” Diego cried, his eyes wide as he stared at his best friend pleadingly, willing him to explain the situation to him. “I do _not_ understand what the hell is going on right now... how is this even-?” He tried to ask, though he trailed off as his best friend began to laugh quietly.

“Possible? I have no clue.” Taylor replied, shaking his head as he drew a deep breath and gazed at Jake with obvious affection. “But, to be honest... I think I’m done asking questions.” He said, reaching for Jake’s hand where it dangled over his shoulder and squeezing it gently, as Jake tipped their foreheads together.

Diego watched their exchange for a moment longer, before breaking out in a slow grin, chuckling quietly at Taylor’s obvious joy. “Works for me, assbutt.” He agreed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking back on the balls of his feet, looking around the parlour as Taylor hummed and sighed contently.

“So, Top Gun...” He said, smiling radiantly at the former ghost. “Now that you’ve got your whole life ahead of you, again...” He snickered, winking coyly as Jake snorted with fond amusement. “What do you want to do first?” He asked, heat rising to his cheeks when Jake waggled his brows at him suggestively.

“Got a lotta plans on that front, Boy Scout...” Jake said, clucking his tongue as he ran his eyes over Taylor quickly, before sighing and running his free hand through his hair. “But honestly? I just wanna get the hell outta this damn place.” He huffed, laughing quietly with Taylor.

“Hmm, well I think we can help there.” He said, turning to his friend giddily. “Think you can fit one more in your car, Diego?” He asked, raising his brows innocently. “I mean, I can always sit on Jake’s lap, if need be...” He offered, snickering when Jake hummed in approval.

“Hey, there will be no defiling of my car!” Diego huffed, scowling at Taylor for all of a half second, before rolling his eyes at him in exasperation. “That said, I’m sure I can make it work somehow.” He added with a snort.

Taylor glanced around, frowning when he noticed the Lodge’s still pristine state. “Are we... not in the present again?” He wondered aloud, his frown deepening briefly, before his eyes lit with glee suddenly. “Oh! Just, I’ll meet you guys by the entrance, okay?” He said excitedly, darting away before either of the others could stop him. He hurried through the foyer and up the stairs, stopping on the way past the room he’d stayed in to collect his things quickly, before moving further into the Lodge to find the rooms Jeanine, Mike and Kele had used. He discovered Kele’s first, stepping inside to see the room neat and tidy, with the three tin soldiers he was missing on the dresser. Taylor smiled, walking over and collecting them gently, setting them in his bag with care and sighing when he was done. _Now a little piece of you all can stay with me too._ He thought, moving back out of the room and closing the door quietly. The next room he found was Jeanine’s, where he found a tattered photograph of her with her family. He took it carefully from her bedside table, along with the smutty romance novel she’d tried and failed to hide beneath her pillow; tucking the photo inside with care, before placing them both into his bag.

Finally, he found Mike’s room, his heart aching at the messy bed and clothes strewn everywhere. _So carefree, for a soldier._ Taylor thought fondly, shaking his head at Mike’s utter disregard for protocol or rules which he didn’t like. He drew a deep breath as he stepped inside, his eyes locking onto a familiar journal as he moved slowly through the room. He hesitated, his heart beating rapidly, as he picked it up and briefly flicked through; barely catching any individual words, but confirming the soldier had been writing in it regularly. He chuckled, tucking it into his bag and looking around once more, before turning to leave. He paused at the doorway, his throat tight as he pulled the door to, and walked away without another look back.

Taylor smiled as he trotted back down the stairs, ignoring Jake’s curious look as he took his hand, and led him outside; to find the storm had subsided. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, squeezing Jake’s hand as he raised a brow in silent question and inclined his head to where he knew the graveyard lay. “Heh, nah...” Jake said quietly, understanding Taylor’s silent offer to visit his friends graves before they left. “I said my goodbyes already.” He explained, shrugging a shoulder dismissively.

“So, we all ready to go?” Diego said, his keys jingling in his palm as he jogged ahead of the others, opening the back door and stepping aside to allow either of them to climb inside.

“Definitely.” Taylor sighed, smiling as he looked up at Jake adoringly, though his smile faltered slightly, when he saw Jake pause; turning back to take a last look at The Elysian Lodge before he got into the car. “Jake?” He asked, licking his lips nervously, as his eyes darted to the Lodge, before returning quickly to Jake. “Not having second thoughts, are you?” He asked, barely covering his genuine concern with a forced laugh.

“Nah, not likely.” Jake huffed, rolling his eyes at Taylor in exasperation, flashing him a brief, reassuring grin. “Just, wonderin’ if I’ll ever come back here, I guess.” He continued thoughtfully, squeezing Taylor’s hand within his own tightly.

“Of course we will.” Taylor said gently, laughing quietly when Jake turned to him with a brow raised in surprise. “I mean, we’re gonna have to come and see the others... leave some flowers sometimes maybe, not to mention you’re gonna have to tell them about all the things you’re getting up to!” He huffed, winking as Jake broke out in a slow grin. “Pfft, can you imagine how annoying Mike will be when we do finally see him again, if he hasn’t been given regular updates about the state of modern age strip clubs?” He teased, smiling brightly when Jake gave a rough bark of laughter.

“Heh, I guess ya right there, Boy Scout.” He snickered, shaking his head as he looked back at the Lodge with a more fond expression. “Bastard would never let us hear the end of it...” He sighed, his gaze turning bittersweet as he raised his hand and gave a rough, two fingered salute to the dark building. “But, I think for now at least... I’m ready to just leave it at goodbye.” He said, turning to Taylor with a lopsided grin. Taylor returned the gesture, leaning up to kiss the former ghost sweetly, before they both climbed into the backseat; and allowed Diego to drive them away.

A few days passed, in which Jake acclimatised to the worlds various changes surprisingly well. They walked close beside each other across Hartfeld campus, Taylor pointing out the various buildings he had classes in and the better shops to visit, as a gentle snow fell around them. “This all seems so weird...” Jake huffed, shaking his head as he looked around slowly. “Yet, it don’t at the same time, which is weird in itself.” He added, snorting as he glanced over at Taylor with a lopsided grin.

“It’s amazing how well you’ve taken to modern life.” Taylor admitted, sighing contently as they wandered through the snow. “But, I suppose that with the Lodge always updating whatever you guys knew, it’s hardly surprising.” He added, smiling as he met Jake’s gaze, their hands slowly reaching for each other and entwining naturally.

“Wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for _you,_ Boy Scout.” Jake huffed quietly, squeezing Taylor’s hand gently as they ambled across campus and down the street, heading towards the coffee shop where they knew Diego was working. “Thanks, Taylor.” He added, leaning in briefly to skim his lips over Taylor’s cheek; under the guise of merely opening the coffee shop door.

Taylor felt his heart swell with affection, as the bell over the door rang cheerfully, announcing their arrival to the other patrons and staff. Diego grinned as he looked over from the counter, winking unsubtly when he saw their linked hands. “Hey, you two.” He said smugly, as Taylor pointedly ignored his smug grin. “What can I get for you?” He asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the counter.

“I will have a... cherry hot chocolate.” Taylor said, rolling his eyes when Diego cupped his hand to his ear playfully. “Please, assbutt.” He snorted, reaching for his wallet and drawing out a ten dollar bill.

“Uh, just... coffee’s good. Black’s fine.” Jake said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. “Thanks, Pinky.” He said, throwing him a cocky wink and a playful salute.

“Coming right up.” Diego said with a small chuckle, waving for them to find themselves a seat. “I’d come sit with you to chat, but we’re about to have the lunch rush in here, and Raj would have kittens if I flaked.” He said regretfully, spreading his palms toward them.

“No worries, dude.” Taylor said, smirking as he cast Jake a sly sideways glance. “I’m sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves...” He snickered, his grin growing when Jake’s hand dipped behind him to unsubtly slide into his back pocket. He laughed quietly, winking at Diego and ignoring his friends feigned gagging sounds, as he began to lead Jake towards a booth at the back of the shop. He slipped in first, Jake sliding in after him and pressing to his side, drawing heat to rise in Taylor’s cheeks, though he couldn’t bring himself to care. “So... I looked into something yesterday, while I had access to the campus computers.” Taylor said, fidgeting nervously, as he drew a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. “Um... I hope you don’t mind.” He said, biting his lip uncertainly as he pressed the small note into Jake’s hands.

Jake raised a brow at Taylor’s strange behaviour, unfolding the slip of paper and frowning briefly, before his eyes widened in surprise. “Taylor-“ He breathed, looking up in awe as his eyes watered, his mouth moving; though words appeared to fail him.

“I thought you would want to know...” Taylor explained quietly, his eyes lowering to the paper he’d given Jake; where a beautiful woman smiled up at the former pilot. “According to that, she never stopped looking for you... so much so, that she discovered Lundgren’s orders to deliberately drop you in the wrong place. He was arrested, and when the investigation into him turned up several ordered kills, which led to his own promotion; he was sentenced to a hundred and eighty years in prison.” He said, his eyes on Jake as he absorbed the information. “She cleared all of your names... ready for you to come home.” He added, smiling as Jake huffed and wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeves.

“ She was so stubborn.” Jake sighed, shaking his head in fond exasperation. “To think that she succeeded so easily, when we-“ He paused, worrying his lip guiltily. “I just... I always knew she was tough and determined, but...” He trailed off, reading through the rest of the information Taylor had found him on his sister. “And what the hell’s this? _Five_ kids?!” He choked, his brows rising in surprise as he looked over at Taylor for confirmation.

“Mmhm...” Taylor hummed, smiling at the soft, proud grin which began to curl Jake’s lips. “Would you want to track them down sometime? I think some of them have kids of their own, but I remember it said one was particularly stubborn about settling down... I think it was the one she named ‘Jacob’...” He snickered, as Jake snorted and jabbed him in the shoulder for his teasing.

The former pilot sighed heavily, his expression thoughtful as he examined the information and slowly drank in the details of his sisters life. “... nah.” He said at last, turning to Taylor and waving the paper before his face. “Thanks for findin’ me all this, ya didn’t have to... and I really appreciate it, more’n I can say. But, I think I need to let the past, Rebecca included, stay in the past. “

“I think she’d be proud of you.” Taylor said, as Jake folded the paper and tucked it away into his jacket pocket. “She obviously loved you like crazy, to name one of her kids after you. She never stopped believing in you, and she knew you’d come home one day.” He said, leaning against Jake’s side and sighing contently. They sat in companionable silence for a time, until Taylor hummed thoughtfully, pulling away from Jake’s side to peer up at him with a curious frown. “I know... you just said about leaving the past behind and stuff but... well, I’m curious about where you came from; like, your home, I mean...” He babbled, pausing to huff at himself in frustration, while Jake snickered quietly and curled an arm around his waist. “I just mean, I have some vacation time coming up and, I wondered if we could maybe travel a little and... you could show me?” He asked tentatively, biting his lip uncertainly. “But only if you’d want to, I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomforta-“

“I’d like that, Boy Scout.” Jake replied quietly, smiling as Taylor’s babbling stopped at last, a pleased smile spreading across his face. “Why not, huh?” He huffed, snickering as he leaned closer. “Ya only live once, after all... right?” He asked, swallowing Taylor’s soft laughter with his kiss. Taylor’s smile remained plastered to his face, joy radiating within him as he pulled Jake closer; holding the past fondly in his heart, even as he anticipated the future they could now face.

Together.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> this is a shitty ending  
> just gonna go ahead and say that
> 
> its a set up for another swap-over i wanna do though; which is probably easy to guess lol
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this story as a whole... well I hope that all the time anyway XD thankyou so much, as always, for reading! I am very humbled by your continued support and just... thankyou <3
> 
> I plan to try and finish off dssctm next; around the birthday stories, of course. But I also plan to try and update Andromeda Rising soon too. Feel its time
> 
> anyway; shutting up now
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Haunting Of The Elysian Lodge.**

**Epilogue**

Taylor sat back smugly, enjoying the thoughtful, even awed expressions on his friends faces with a happy grin. _Oh yeah, I’m a damn genius._ He thought proudly, turning to nuzzle Jake, when his lover sighed wearily.

“Even in a damn story, I can’t keep that damn pervert from pawin’ at ya.” Jake complained, shaking his head as he broke the spell of silence which hung over their group. “What’s a fella gotta do to keep ya damn ass outta the picture, Mike?”  He demanded, pouting over at his friend accusingly.

“I dunno, but I feel like it should involve rope and chains.” Mike hummed thoughtfully, grinning at Taylor with amusement, utterly unaffected by his friends petulant grumbling. “Maybe even some whips...” He mused, winking at Taylor when Jake growled and scoffed indignantly.

“Ya’d just enjoy that, ya dumb bastard.” Jake groused, scowling as he shoved his friend sideways, knocking him into Quinn, who yelped in surprise, before she began to laugh. “Please, Boy Scout, quit encouragin’ him! Honestly, it’s like I ain’t enough for ya!” He complained, turning to pout at Taylor, who snickered knowingly.

“Jake...” He said fondly, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss his lover sweetly, before moving his lips to his pilots ear and whispering for him alone. “For as long as we live, you’ll be enough for me... but I also know what you like. How hot it gets you, when Mike sees us together... and, I’m pretty sure I know it will get you even hotter, if he tou-“

“Gonna stop ya right there, Boy Scout.” Jake coughed, his cheeks flaring with heat and colour beneath his stubble. He captured Taylor’s lips to prevent him finishing his damning statement, but Taylor merely grinned as his pilot plundered his mouth eagerly; well aware that the words still hung over them like a comforting blanket.

“So... I was a ghost?” Quinn asked, humming as she cast Taylor an accusatory look. “Well, at least you made me pretty again in the end.” She said, rolling her eyes as Taylor surfaced to beam at her. “And I suppose its not so far a stretch really... you are kind of like the annoying little brother I never really wanted.” She said innocently, laughing at Taylor’s feigned gasp of outrage.

“Pfft, at least you were in the stupid thing.” Michelle scoffed, throwing Taylor a withering glare. “Unlike some of us.” She added accusingly, as Taylor spread his palms towards her pleadingly.

“Hey, there were limited roles, okay?!” He protested, grumbling to himself as he leaned into his lovers side. “I did the best I could! When it’s your turn, you can cut me out if you need to, I’ll understand...” He offered, though the brief twitch of his lip gave him away.

“Please, Taylor...” Sean laughed, throwing his arm around Michelle’s shoulders and drawing her into his side. “Cutting you out of any story would just make you pout and act all gloomy for the next week at least.” He huffed, leaning over to kiss the top of Michelle’s head gently. “Don’t take it to heart... at least he didn’t make you and ugly or angry ghost...” He offered, as Michelle hummed thoughtfully and finally conceded the point.

“Brah, that was trippy!” Craig said, offering Taylor a high five which he accepted, wincing when the jock used more strength than he’d meant to. “Whoops, sorry bro... but seriously, Taylor, that was some good shit! Like the thing with the... and then the-“ He said, making various hand gestures to emphasize something, though Taylor couldn’t be certain what he was trying to depict. “Man, that was spooky.” He declared, nodding his head as if in agreement with his own statement.

“You’re such a doofus.” Zahra sighed, leaning back against Craig’s chest and peering up at him with an exasperated scowl. “You really hadn’t guessed it was Lila? I heard you gasping, don’t you think of lying to me...” She insisted, her lips twitching with amusement when her lover cleared his throat and pointedly abandoned the conversation, instead burying his face in the side of her throat.

“Dude, dude!” Diego bounced eagerly in his seat, his eyes lit with giddy joy and excitement as Taylor turned to look at his best friend with a knowing grin. “ _I survived a horror story!_ ” He cheered, whooping as he threw his hands in the air joyfully. “Oh man, and the Obi-Wan Diego? That’s my new nickname, okay Jake? Mike?”

“Pfft, sure thing Pinky.” Jake snorted, as Diego’s expression fell into a pout. The pilot laughed as Varyyn drew Diego into his side, a smile curling his blue lips despite the soothing words he spoke to his lover. “Heh, I’ll admit... sans all that stuff with Handsy Darwin over here,” he said, tipping his head towards his best friend playfully, as Mike jostled him with a grin, waggling his fingers with a grin. “It weren’t a half bad story.” He conceded, rolling his eyes at Mike as his best friend nudged him good naturedly.

 

“Ya know ya loved it, Grandpa, quit tryin’ to act all cool and shit.” He snickered, laughing outright when Jake turned and they began to mock tussle with each other. The two rolled slightly away from Taylor, who shook his head and watched them with a fond expression for a time, before leaving them to it and turning back to the rest of his friends. “So, who wants to take the next turn playing story teller?” He asked, grinning when his friends cast dubious glances at each other.

“I will.” Estela said at last, her expression closed as she stared into the fire. “I’ll tell the next story.” She said, finally looking up from the dancing flames, to peer around the group slowly. “It will be good. That’s all you need to know.” She said flatly, before pushing to her feet and heading back to The Celestial, leaving them to ponder her words as they stared after her.

“O... kay, well...” Taylor finally coughed, clearing his throat before forcing a bright grin and looking around the others. “I guess... story session out?” He offered, laughing quietly when most of his friends rolled their eyes, before rising to their feet themselves and following after Estela; tossing their goodbyes around the group, until only Taylor, Varyyn and Diego remained, watching Jake and Mike play fight together.

“... Aren’t you going to stop them?” Diego asked at last, raising a brow as he gestured vaguely to where Jake and Mike rolled together, laughing and taunting each other gleefully.

“Hmm?” Taylor hummed, looking over at his friend as if he’d forgotten he was there, which was more than a little true. “Oh... nah.” He huffed, chuckling at the look of surprise Diego wore. “The longer I leave them, the more turned on Jake will be, and the better that turns out for me... and them.”  He explained, smiling sweetly as Diego grimaced. “Go wear your pretty bows again, assbutt.” He snorted, shaking his head fondly as Diego blushed. “We’re gonna head up together soon anyway.” He said, winking when Diego opened his mouth to ask something; before promptly snapping it closed.

“Thank you for the entertaining story, Taylor.” Varyyn said, smiling as he rose to his feet and tugged Diego up alongside him. “It was very strange in places, but very enjoyable.” The vaanti king declared, nodding his head in a small bow, before moving away with Diego, who stuck his tongue out as he passed.

“You suck, Taylor... just, you seriously suck.” He sniffed playfully, stalking past his best friend as Taylor laughed unashamedly.

“Well duh, why’d you think their fighting?” He called, laughing louder at Diego’s squawk of distress. He shook his head as he watched his friend depart with his lover, his heart full as he turned back to the playfully tussling men on the ground. “Hmm,” He sighed contently, stretching as he rose to his feet himself and slowly sauntered over. He crouched down beside the pair, eyeing them fondly for a moment, before swatting them both around the head to get their attention. “So, I’m going back to our room, Top Gun. You stay and play as much as you want, okay? I’m just gonna... slip into something lighter. Okay?” He hummed, smiling sweetly as he blew him a kiss. “See you later.” He said, before rising and walking away, smirking when he heard Mike snicker quietly, before Jake barked back accusingly; their tussle resuming with increased determination.

Taylor strolled along the path, humming to himself happily as he trotted through the lobby to the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse floor. “They really are, such a pair of idiots.” He mused to himself fondly, letting himself into his and Jake’s suite and closing the door behind him. He tugged his shirt over his head as he sauntered through the penthouse suite, discarding it over the back of the couch with a grin, before shimmying out of his shorts. “Hmm...” He hummed thoughtfully, snickering softly as he picked them up and moved further into his room, laying them carefully atop a lamp. “Hmm, _that_ should get his attention.” He chuckled, turning away to move into the bathroom for a shower.

The water was hot against his skin, soothing muscles he hadn’t noticed tensing while he told his story, though he was pleased to have gotten through it in a single sitting. He hummed to himself as he scrubbed his body clean of any lingering sand, before shutting off the water and drying himself quickly. “Okay...” He sighed, moving to the bedroom and pulling open the bottom drawer of his dresser, smirking at the collection he’d amassed. “Not feeling the leather tonight... feels like a soft night to me.” He decided, skipping over the various whips and leather straps he owned; and instead reaching for some black lingerie, complete with striking green lace. “Hmm...” He hummed, his lips curling wickedly as he closed the drawer and quickly dressed himself. “Perfect.” He sighed when he felt he was sufficiently wrapped up, sauntering to the bed and crawling onto it, sprawling himself across the duvet provocatively.

He waited patiently, a knowing smirk on his lips when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He rest his head in his palm, his elbow propped onto the bed as Jake opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes instantly clouding with desire when he saw the display laid out across the bed. He cleared his throat, his cheeks darkening as he walked forward and knelt on the bed to lean forward and kiss his lover. “Don’t look so damn smug.” He murmured, before capturing Taylor’s lips lightly.

“Me? Never...” Taylor breathed, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving him, as Jake began to kiss his shoulder and arm. He raised his eyes to the door with a smirk, his hand carding in Jake’s hair as he moved lower to tease at the lace with his teeth. “Well... fancy seeing you in here.” Taylor mused breathlessly, smiling as he leaned back on the bed slowly. “Close the door Mike... I think I’ve had enough of being in the spotlight for one night.” He said, closing his eyes as Mike did as he was told, giving himself over to the sensations of his pilots; both pleasuring, and watching him.


End file.
